


Dream House

by littleredwritercould



Series: Never Knew I’ll Be Needing You in My Life [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor!Mark, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Petty MarkHyuck, Push and Pull relationship, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Writer!Hyuck, bestfriends!nahyuck, chenle was just mentioned, veryyyyyyy slow, wendy of RV was also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwritercould/pseuds/littleredwritercould
Summary: Donghyuck just wanted to be independent and so he bought a house from his friends. But the house came with...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered fic.  
I actually posted this a while ago, but deleted it since there's still a lot I haven't written. Now, it's still not finished yet, but we're getting there. lol!
> 
> This is kinda a spinoff of the Korean drama series Full House. I didn't rewatched the series as I go, so I don't recall what exactly happened. But I wrote this based on what I remembered and added my own twist of course.
> 
> Hope you like it! <3 :D
> 
> ☀️ — means it's a different day  
🍉 — means a couple of hours have passed  
⏳ — means we went back in time for a few hours / a different focus
> 
> Enjoy!

☀️

** — iMessage — **

**Jaeminie [2:25 PM] **

thank you so much hyuck! 

i don’t know what to do without you!

**Hyuckie [2:26 PM] **

Don’t mention it Jaem. 

You know you are my best friend. Jisung is also my baby brother. 

Plus I need this, so you also helped me.

****Jaeminie** [2:28 PM] **

yes! thank you! 

i just really want the best for Jisung. i don’t want him to think that just because our parents are nowhere to be found 

he can’t have the life or at least the school that he wanted

**Hyuckie [2:29 PM] **

I know the house is still important to you. I will take care of it so don’t worry. 

So, when can I move?

****Jaeminie** [2:35 PM] **

uhm… i still need to clean the house and take our things out

maybe after a week

**Hyuckie [2:35 PM] **

Do you need help with cleaning the house? 

You know that’s my expertise. I can help since it will be my house soon too.

****Jaeminie** [2:36 PM] **

NO! 

i mean no there’s no need

this is the least we can do for you

a week from now you can move there

**Hyuckie [2:37 PM] **

Okay. Thankie! 

I can’t wait to have my own house! 

And also, give me your new address so that I can visit you too.

****Jaeminie** [2:40 PM] **

there’s no need to visit us

our apartment is much much smaller now 

**Hyuckie [2:40 PM] **

What are you saying? 

As long as you are there it will be my home too.

****Jaeminie** [2:42 PM] **

okay

wait a minute

****Jaeminie** [2:44 PM] **

[attached address]

**Hyuckie [2:44 PM] **

Alrighty! After I settled my things there, let’s have a party!

****Jaeminie** [2:46 PM] **

sure hyuck

Thank you again!

** — One week later — **

“You can just put it here… Yes, thank you!” Donghyuck guides the movers inside the house for his things. He doesn’t have ‘much’, but his things still required a whole truck to move his belongings. 

“Is that all Sir? Make sure you didn’t forget anything,” asks the main mover sarcastically, while eyeing all of his boxes.

“Yes, that is all. I already deposited the payment to your account. Thank you!” 

With that, the movers take their leave. Donghyuck is now at his new house. The house where he was just a visitor for many years because his best friend lived there. 

He looks around. Now that Jaemin’s family pictures are gone, it felt empty. But every corner of the house reminds him of when they were little; running around, breaking things and Jaemin’s parents don’t care. They were happily playing around. 

The house is big for one person; starts off with a front yard with a not too grand of a landscape; a garage that can accommodate at least two vehicles; there’s a living room right after you enter the front door; a kitchen where it’s like you can cook a whole course simultaneously; a big dining table. Past the kitchen on the right side is the laundry area. Along with the living room on the right, is the stairs leading to the second floor. 

There are 3 rooms; the master’s bedroom, Jaemin and Jisung’s bedroom, and a guest room. Right beside the master’s bedroom is a balcony that connects to the children’s room. The guest room has a small balcony. Every room has a bathroom.

Donghyuck wanted to be independent for so long. It’s not that he wanted to leave his parents, but they baby him even up ‘til now. Driving him to prove to them that he can take care of himself. He was also living with his older cousin that was very protective of him and basically can be considered as a real brother and a real eldest son in their family. 

Now that opportunity presented itself in front of him, he grabbed it immediately. His parents also approved (a little lot of convincing happened there), because it is Jaemin’s house and they trust him. He didn’t ask his parents for financial help. He used all his life savings and didn’t hesitate to pay his best friend in full amount with that. He knows that it will be used for good and he surely will earn it again when he finally makes his big break.

So here he is now, at his own house, and will be living by himself.

Donghyuck starts to open the boxes he brought. There’s a whole box of side dishes that his mother prepared for him. He unpacks that first to put in the refrigerator Jaemin left. A lot of furniture was left actually.

“Oh, you’re here,” suddenly there’s a voice that comes from behind him. Donghyuck immediately looks at where the voice came from. A person is wearing his pajamas emerging from the stairs. It was almost lunchtime and the person looks like he just woke up. Donghyuck raised his eyebrows in confusion; he didn’t expect someone waiting for him here. Jaemin didn’t mention anything either. 

When the person reaches the living room, they look at what Donghyuck is holding, which are the side dishes he was currently unpacking. “Perfect, cook lunch for me. I’m hungry,” the person sits on one of the couch and immediately plays with his phone.

Donghyuck can’t believe what he just heard. His mouth unconsciously opened slightly. His eyes follow the person on the couch. “Excuse me but…” he trailed off, still not sure what to ask the stranger, “…who are you?” He looks straight into the person’s eyes; confusion filled his expression. 

The person slowly lifts his eyes from his phone then furrows his eyebrows as if Donghyuck was asking a very ridiculous question. But he still opens his mouth to answer, “I am the owner of this house. Your… master…?”

“WHAT?!” Donghyuck exclaims almost immediately.

The stranger put down his phone. Clearly there’s something wrong and they both know it, but still not sure what is. “Aren’t you the hired housemaid? The one who will take care of this house?” the person asks now with confusion too.

“I AM the owner of this house. This was my best friend’s house, and he sold this to me,” still confused, but Donghyuck is starting to get angry. _ What housemaid is this person talking about? _

“Best friend?” the person is still sitting comfortably on the couch and it is adding to Donghyuck’s irritation, “Who is your best friend? That Na Jaemin?” 

“YES! Na Jaemin is MY best friend, and he sold this house to me a week ago!”

The person finally stands up, smirking and amuse as he realizes what is happening, he says, “Well, YOUR~ BEST~ FRIEND… Na Jaemin, sold this house…” he motioned his finger around as if stating what ‘house’ he is talking about, “...to me three weeks ago. I have the papers signed and the title of this house in my room. You can check,” he then pointed upwards. “Oh, and also… last week, I asked him to hire a housemaid for me. He said the person would come one week after. So I guess, it is YOU, his BEST FRIEND, he was talking about.” 

“WHAAAAAT?!?!”

Donghyuck bolts out of the house to breathe. Blood rises to his head and he feels light. He wants to pass out right then and there, but he realizes he needs to talk to Jaemin. _ This is a whole misunderstanding! _

Luckily his small backpack is still on his back when he bolted out the house. His phone and wallet are inside his bag, so he hurriedly fishes his phone out to text Jaemin.

** — iMessage — **

**Hyuckie [12:19 PM] **

Jaem! Where are you! 

I need to talk to you right now!

**Hyuckie [12:19 PM] **

There’s someone at my house! 

He is saying he bought the house from you? 

BUT YOU SOLD ME THE HOUSE!! 

What is happening??

**Hyuckie [12:20 PM] **

Please explain! 

My heart is pounding loud right now!

He thought they might not understand each other if they’ll just talk through text, so he tries calling Jaemin but his phone is currently unavailable. Donghyuck starts walking out of the private village to go to the area where he can grab a taxi.

He halts as he checks Twitter and saw that Jaemin already blocked him.

“BIT— HE BLOCKED ME!”

Donghyuck reaches the main road and grabs a taxi immediately. He shows the driver the address Jaemin gave him, where the brothers are living now. When he settles inside the car, he tries calling Jisung which the younger accepts so fast.

_ “Hello?” _

“Jisung! Where are you?!”

_ “Hyuck-hyung?” _

“Yes. Where are you now? Where is your brother??”

_ “Hyung is-” _

The call got cut off before Jisung got to say anything. Donghyuck almost throws his phone. Good thing he controls himself since he is inside a taxi and the phone will surely break things inside the car. He ran his hands through his face and pushes his hair back. He tries to relax and tells himself that everything will be okay. 

“This is just a misunderstanding. Once I talk to Jaemin, everything will be clear. That person is just crazy. I’ll bring Jaemin with me to get that person out of my house,” He started whispering to himself; convincing every brain cell he still has at the moment. “Everything will be fine Donghyuck. Jaemin is your best friend. He won’t do anything to hurt you. You’ve known him your whole life. You are his best friend. He is my best-”

“Sir, we’re here,” Donghyuck gets cut off by the taxi driver as they finally arrive at the address given to him. As soon as he pays for the fare, he runs to the unit Jaemin gave him. It is almost past lunchtime, and the sun is happily radiating all the heat it has, making Donghyuck almost dehydrated for constantly walking (a while ago) and thinking and stressing. 

Since it is his best friend’s house, he just knocked loud without thinking as soon as he got to the door.

A few loud knocks and a man, looking annoyed, open the door. Donghyuck, mouth slightly ajar, is confused. He never thought Jaemin would bring a man, this old, to his house. The man looked like he is in his 40s.

“Who are you?” the man asks calmly even though annoyance was clear in his face.

“Is- is Jaemin there?”

“Jaemin? Who?”

“J- Na Jaemin… and his brother, Jisung. Are they inside?” 

“What? Who are you looking for? I don’t have a son named Jaemin or Jisung, or a son to begin with. And we are the Kims. We don’t have a Na Jaemin here. If you’re looking for my daughter, she is at school right now.”

“B- but, isn’t this…” he pointed to the Unit, “…this address?” he showed the man the address Jaemin gave him.

“Yes. It is here. That’s our address. We’ve been living here for 11 years now. Why?”

Donghyuck’s shoulders fall. He feels like cold water is being poured on him. At that moment, he can’t find the energy to be confused or to be angry. He feels defeated. His mind went blank. The only sound that can be heard was the laughing of the people from the TV that the man wanted to get back to watching to.

He can’t find his voice to apologize to the owner of the unit as he walks out of the apartment complex.

Donghyuck begins walking to the streets, not minding where he is going. Not minding the blinding brightness of the sun or the temperature it radiates. Not minding that his throat is already dry for the lack of liquid since early morning. Not minding the desperate growl of his stomach, asking to be fed. Maybe he is heading to his house. Maybe he is heading to his parent’s house. Maybe he is heading nowhere. His mind is blank. Just thinking about Jaemin.

🍉

After some time, Donghyuck finds himself walking beside a playground. It is almost dark and no one is there right now. The playground they; Jaemin, him, and Jisung, used to play at. _ Ah, I’m almost at the house. _

He slowly enters the area, almost dragging his feet to his favorite spot. He sat at one of the swings. Donghyuck allows himself to think of the events of that day. He first thinks of the fact that Jaemin is not living in the address given to him. Worry clouds his mind that instant. _ What if they don’t have shelter now? What if they are sleeping in the streets right now? Where are they? Are they fine? _

Tears began to fall from his eyes, he didn’t even notice. He can’t seem to understand why there is another person who bought the house. And it was first sold to the stranger two weeks before Jaemin sold it to him also. He also realized that there are no papers that he signed. He didn’t even ask for the house title. He trusted his best friend and just gave him the money. 

“My money…” Donghyuck let out a chuckled cry, “Jaem, why? If you needed the money, I can lend it to you. Gosh! I can even give it to you!! WHAT DO YOU EVEN THINK OF OUR FRIENDSHIP?!” 

He was already wailing as he thinks of how his best friend deceived him.

“Why… you- you just have to ask. Why do you have to deceive me, Jaem?”

Donghyuck lets himself cry a bit more, in that playground of their childhood, thinking of every possible reason why Jaemin could do that to him. Trying to reason out to himself . . . for his best friend.

Donghyuck comes back to ‘his’ house to the smell of burning whatever. He is exhausted, but he runs immediately to the kitchen to find the unknown person trying to burn something on the pot. He hurriedly turns off the stove. 

The person was ‘cooking’ instant ramen… ramen without water. Or the water was too little that it was gone before the noodle was even cooked. Donghyuck looks at the stranger with disbelief before he takes the pot off the stove, into the sink and fills it with water.

He gets another pot from one of the cupboards. Fills it with enough water then set it on the stove. He opens one of the cupboards again to find a whole lot of instant ramen in different brands. It is so many that the stocks almost fall on him when he tries to get one. Luckily the person is just behind him that he manages to prevent the fall. He proceeds to cook proper instant ramen.

Donghyuck could feel that the person is also cooking. Cooking him with his gaze. He feels conscious but too tired to even tell him off. 

“Did you cry?” the person suddenly asks him. Donghyuck is aware it is obvious from the looks of his face, so he just glances at the person beside him for a good five seconds but doesn’t answer.

When Donghyuck is almost done preparing the ramen, he gets some kimchi from the side dishes his mother made him bring. He set everything in the dining table and gets one pair of chopsticks and a spoon. He then sits on the far end of the table, while the person sits on the end where the ramen is.

“Are you not going to eat?”

Donghyuck stays silent, just looking at the pot of ramen, unfocused.

“Look, I- I don’t know what happened to you, and your best friend-”

When he said that, Donghyuck looks like he is going to cry again.

“I mean! I n- need… wait. Uhh…” 

“Eat first, then we’ll talk.”

Donghyuck is now looking at the stranger eating. He hasn’t thought of what will happen now to both of them. He momentarily forgot about that. His mind was filled with Jaemin and Jisung while he was outside. After a good 15 minutes, the stranger is done eating and is now looking at Donghyuck too.

“What’s your name?” Donghyuck started the conversation.

“I am Mark. Mark Lee. And you?”

“Donghyuck,” he just says his name but he doesn’t know what to discuss. He hasn’t wrapped his mind around this whole situation. He just wants to sleep at that moment because of all the exhaustion he went through. But he needs to clear some things before the day ends.

“Uh, Donghyuck?” the stranger starts again. Donghyuck looks at him as if saying he can continue, “I honestly bought this house from Na Jaemin three weeks ago. We did the signing here and I also made the payment that day. They moved out that very day and the next day I moved in. After two weeks, I asked him for a housemaid, if he knows anyone. And he said-”

“Okay enough,” Donghyuck cuts Mark off. That last part was what hurts him the most. Because that is where the deception began, “I acknowledge that you have the papers to this house,” Donghyuck sighs heavily before he continues, “But I also bought this house, with my own money. I don’t have any evidence. I can’t even contact my best friend right now. But I am also an owner of this house. Plus, I promised my best friend that I will take care of this house, so I’m not letting you kick me out.”

“I’m not planning to,” Mark almost whispers, but Donghyuck still heard him. He thinks this person might be somewhat nice, with the entire attitude he showed, Mark didn’t plan to kick him out?

“Another thing… I am NOT your housemaid. You are NOT my master. I’m NOT here for that.”

“But I need you...”

“What?”

“I- I mean. I really need someone… someone with me in- in this house. I can’t even cook for me to stay alive.” 

“Yeah. Figured,” Donghyuck motions for him to continue after his comment.

Mark starts to look embarrassed while telling all this to a person he just met. He never thought he would need to say this to the housemaid he thought would be hired. His shoulders are hunch and his gaze is down.

“This is embarrassing but I honestly don’t know how to do any household chores. I… I just know how to… to… clean myself?” 

Donghyuck finds himself laughing a little at that while his hand unconsciously covers his face. “Okay, look,” he leans towards the table, “Cleaning the house? Cooking? Doing laundry? I can do all that since I do that all the time at my parent’s home. Not because they want me to, but because I want to. It’s one of my happiness when every chore was done, and by me. If you’re worried about that, then you don’t have a problem anymore. I just need you to not be filthy around the house.”

“Uhh… I’ll try my best,” Mark says while looking anywhere but Donghyuck.

“Huh?”

“I- actually I was…” Mark whispers.

“Huh?” Donghyuck asks as he leans to the table further. 

“I WAS KICKED OUT OF MY APARTMENT BECAUSE I’M FILTHY!” Mark shouts while covering his face with both of his hands.

Donghyuck sits back properly at his chair, eyes bulging with surprise before he throws a fit of laughter. _ This man is ridiculous. How worst can he be? _

“Alright. I won’t ask why,” he calms himself from laughing.

“Wha— I- I guess, that’s good,” Mark nodding his head and slowly looks at Donghyuck again.

“I’m really tired now and I haven’t unpacked anything,” he stands up from his seat and proceeds to the living room where his boxes were left unopened. Mark follows him, leaving the empty pot and the utensils at the table.

“By the way, what room did you get?” Donghyuck enquires without looking.

“The master’s bedroom, I think.”

“The one on the left? Okay, I’ll get the one in the middle. That’s the room of my friends. And that was where we used to sleep together. I’m more comfortable there actually. You should also sleep now, let’s just see each other tomorrow.”

“I won’t be here tomorrow and for the next three days. I have a fan meeting abroad.”

Donghyuck put down the box he is currently holding and faces Mark properly.

“Fan meeting you say? Why?“

“Yes, fan meeting. What do you mean why?” 

“I mean, are you famous? What do you do? Why do you have a fan meeting?”

“You… don’t know me?” Mark cocks his head and raises his eyebrow, amused.

“You said you are Mark Lee, and I just met you today.” 

“Yes, I am Mark Lee. Mark Lee… the actor?”

Donghyuck steps towards Mark, staring at his face until he is just two feet in front of him. After a good look, his jaw drops and eyes wide.

“MARK LEE? THE MARK LEE?? OH MY GOD! Why didn’t I recognized you?!”

“So you know me now? Based on your reaction…” Mark has a cheeky grin on his face, “…are you a fan of mine?”

Donghyuck steps backward almost tumbling down because of one of his boxes he bumps.

“No,” he immediately picks up two boxes. One of his clothes and another one of some of his personal belongings. “Goodnight. See you… whenever,” he then heads upstairs and into his new room.

_ OMG!! He is Mark Lee?!?! I didn’t recognize him! He looked different on TV! _

Donghyuck thinks to himself loudly as soon as he reaches his room and puts down his things.

_ AN ACTOR IS GOING TO LIVE WITH ME IN THIS HOUSE!!! _

_ What kind of drama is this??? I should definitely write this!! _

He is thrilled to know that he is going to live with an actor. Donghyuck is not a fan of Mark, but he surely knew him and some of his works. Mark is a rising top star, who wouldn’t know of him?

But then, he feels the tiredness again and begins to retreat to his bed. Thinking of contacting his friends again tomorrow.

☀️

** — On the way to the airport — **

** — iMessage — **

**Hyung [6:37 AM] **

did the housemaid arrive yesterday?

** Mark [6:37 AM] **

Why are you texting me? We are literally in the same car?

**Hyung [6:38 AM] **

i’m shotgun u brat! 

and can’t u hear how loud our driver turned the music here??

** Mark [6:39 AM] **

Nah. I’m having my own concert with my airpods on.

**Hyung [6:39 AM] **

🙄

u haven’t answered my question.

** Mark [6:40 AM] **

What’s the question again?

**Hyung [6:41 AM] **

ugh! did u finally get ur housemaid?! 

please say yes! if not, I can’t imagine what ur house looked like now. T_T

** Mark [6:42AM] **

Uhhh… Kinda yes. Kinda not.

**Hyung [6:42 AM] **

what’s that supposed to mean?

** Mark [6:43 AM] **

It’s a long story hyung. 

But I guess I have someone to take care of the house for me now.

**Hyung [6:43 AM] **

and take care of u?

** Mark [6:45 AM] **

That too… I hope.

**Hyung [6:45AM] **

👀

** Mark [6:45 AM] **

I mean, cook for me. Do my laundry. Clean my room. 

Yeah, those kinds of stuff you do.

**Hyung [6:46 AM] **

why are u being defensive?

** Mark [6:46 AM] **

Am not? And I think he’s a fan.

**Hyung [6:46 AM] **

OH! he is a he? 

i thought they’re going to get a female maid.

** Mark [6:48 AM] **

I told you, he is not a maid. You can think of it as a 

Hmm… 

We’re housemates.

**Hyung [6:49 AM] **

oooh~ 

but you think he is a fan? 

why just think? he didn’t say it? 

he didn’t gush about you? scream at your face?

** Mark [6:51 AM] **

No. No. and No! 

I just felt it. I don’t know. 

He didn’t recognize me at first, but when he did and I asked if he is my fan, he said no. 

But I think it’s suspicious.

**Hyung [6:52 AM] **

kay. tell me more about it when we get there. 

i’m getting dizzy and a whole lot of headaches because of this music. ugh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actor and a script writer in the house~ 😎  
Is Donghyuck really a fan of Mark Lee? 🤔  
And why do you think Jaemin did that? 😔
> 
> There's a back story as to why Mark was kicked out of his old place (but I won't be adding it in the future chapters) Do you wanna guess why? 😂
> 
> I hoped you liked the first chapter. Keep on reading. 😄


	2. Chapter 2

☀️

Donghyuck tried to contact Jaemin and Jisung again. He didn’t even ask Jaemin what University Jisung enrolled in when they talked about that. He tried going to places he knew his best friend frequented. He didn't want to ask people because obviously, the two brothers are avoiding him and he doesn't want people to know that. He doesn't want people to know that Jaemin did something bad to him. He loves his best friend and he believes that there’s a reason behind all this. He just wants to hear it directly from him. 

Within the three days that he was alone in the house, he already did the cleaning he wanted to do the first day he moved. There’s not much to clean, so he was confused as to what Mark is saying that he is ‘filthy’. _ If this is filthy for him, then what level of cleanliness does he want? _

Aside from the necessary furniture Jaemin left in the house, the house lack of extra details. No decorations, almost no color, no displays or whatsoever. Donghyuck was actually ready for that, but having someone already occupied the house first, he expected that there are at least some things put here and there that can tell that someone is living in this house. In Mark’s case, no there’s nothing. Aside from his inside slippers in the front door, one won't be able to tell that someone is already living in that house. That explains why on the first day, Donghyuck didn’t suspect anything. So given the chance and the house all by himself, he does the work he intended to do. 

He first brings out the things he intends to display on the wall. There’s this one Mickey Mouse wall clock that he bought with Jaemin during their University days. He hangs it on the place where Jaemin’s family’s wall clock originally was. Next is his favorite quote, written in calligraphy and framed; hangs it just below the wall clock. He wants to put wallpaper all over the house, but knowing that he is not the only one living there, he put the idea aside since he doesn't know what his housemate wants.

Next, he put one of his succulents on top of the coffee table and one just beside the TV. He also put one on the center of their dining table. Yes, Donghyuck loves succulents. He also hangs curtains for the windows. He can't believe that a celebrity is living there without any curtains to at least protect his privacy inside the house for possible paparazzi. Lastly, he brings out a minimalist floor lamp and positioned it just beside the sofa.

He didn’t do much but Donghyuck is satisfied. “Now it looks like someone is living here,” he finishes by putting some magazines on the TV shelf.

The writer set up his new room as his workroom. All his books, resources, notes, and everything personal are inside his room. He hasn’t visited Mark’s room, so he still doesn’t know how the master’s bedroom looks like now. As for him, he is quite satisfied with how his house looks now.

“Is he coming home today? I mean, I’m just wondering since he told me he’ll be gone for three days,” Donghyuck, talking to no one, finds himself contemplating if he’ll make dinner for Mark also. He is making bibimbap for himself now, and there are quite more ingredients and is enough for another serving of bibimbap. 

“Whatever… I’ll just make it. I don’t want him burning another pot again.”

He ends up making two bowls of bibimbap. He places each bowl on different ends of the dining table. The place where they sat that night. It became his designated seat. Donghyuck sits there eating his bibimbap.

_ I haven’t been working on my script these days. _ Donghyuck thinks to himself. _ I wonder if Mark Lee being here will be of any help with what I’m writing. _

Donghyuck has been trying scriptwriting for drama series for almost a year now. He had tried writing for a web drama before with only two episodes, but not with long serial dramas. But his scripts kept on getting rejected. He didn’t have that much confidence, and because of constant rejection of his work, his self-esteem decreased. So for a year, he is just trying and trying. He once thought about giving up and to just write a novel or whatever. But he wanted his writings to be seen on TV. Act out by actors and actresses he imagined the characters to be. Serial drama writing is not his forte. But he wanted to be out of his comfort zone for his big break. That's why Donghyuck is taking all the time he needed for this.

Donghyuck finishes his dinner and Mark is still not home. “I guess I’ll just keep it in the refrigerator for him to eat later,” and he does so. He left a sticky note saying, ** “There’s bibimbap inside that you can eat for dinner or breakfast or whatever.” ** then he retreats to his room.

🍉

Mark comes home looking tired at 1 am. He didn’t feel hungry while he was outside, but the moment he steps inside his house, his stomach growls. He doesn’t have the energy to make anything or simply the ability to make anything for him to eat, and he is sure Donghyuck is already asleep. So he’s planning to settle on drinking a lot of water before going to sleep. 

He immediately notices the note Donghyuck left at the refrigerator’s door. He excitedly opens it and saw the bibimbap Donghyuck prepared. The actor is so happy even though his stomach is literally growling and for sure can be heard if anyone was there with him. Since the food is cold, he looks at the microwave thinking of heating his food. But he doesn’t want to cause an explosion in the house, so he settles for cold bibimbap.

Mark happily eats the food Donghyuck prepared, it’s as if his tiredness left him that instant. Because of the gesture that he didn’t even ask, Mark is now more convinced that his housemate is his fan.

“Eyyy! How lucky are you to be living with your idol in one house, huh? Well, I guess it’s fine. At least he is not a sasaeng. He’s really subtle though. I bet he gush about me in his room,” Mark smirks proudly as he rubs his now full stomach. 

⏳ 

** — iMessage — **

** Mochisung [2:13 PM] **

Hyung, we need money for the dance recital’s costume.

They said it is not yet included in the tuition fee.

**JaemHyung [2:17 PM] **

sure my mochi! i’ll send it to them.

anything else?

** Mochisung [2:18 PM] **

Uhmmm…

**JaemHyung [2:18 PM] **

what it is? tell me anything! :)

** Mochisung [2:20 PM] **

What happened to Hyuck-hyung?

Why do we have to block his number and on social media?

** Mochisung [2:21 PM] **

I kind of miss him…

****JaemHyung** [2:25 PM] **

:(

****JaemHyung** [2:26 PM] **

i did a terrible thing to hyuck, and i’m sure I won’t be forgiven that easily.

** Mochisung [2:27 PM] **

Did you ask for forgiveness already?

****JaemHyung** [2:28 PM] **

not yet.

i don’t know how and when i will be able to do it.

** Mochisung [2:28 PM] **

I hope soon, hyung. :(

****JaemHyung** [2:30 PM] **

yeah, soon. :((

☀️

** — iMessage — **

** Mark Lee [9:24 PM] **

Mark Lee

** Donghyuck [9:24 PM] **

I’m not Mark Lee. I’m Donghyuck.

** Mark Lee [9:25 PM] **

I know. I asked for your number. I’m just saying that this is my number.

** Donghyuck [9:25 PM] **

Can’t you handle a joke?

** Mark Lee [9:26 PM] **

Can’t

Don’t you have a nickname? Donghyuck is quite long.

** Donghyuck [9:27 PM] **

How dare you…

But yes, you can call me Hyuck. 

or anything that has the same meaning as ‘pretty’.

** Mark Lee [9:28 PM] **

Hyuck

** Donghyuck [9:28 PM] **

Uhh, yes?

** Mark Lee [9:29 PM] **

Ok got it. I’ll probably text or call you when I need anything.

** Donghyuck [9:29 PM] **

W A W! You really got yourself a maid huh!

** Mark Lee [9:29 PM] **

I mean, you’re willing to help me right?

** Donghyuck [9:31 PM] **

Do I have a choice?

** Mark Lee [9:32 PM] **

My fans usually tell me things like that. 

That they’ll do anything for me

That it’ll be their pleasure to help me or do things for me, etc.

** Donghyuck [9:33 PM] **

Ooh…

And you’re telling me this because?

** Mark Lee [9:33 PM] **

Nothing. :D

☀️

On a Sunday, before Mark goes to work, he hears Donghyuck singing while doing laundry. He slowly walks towards their laundry area, clearly impressed by the newfound discovery from his housemate.

“Wow! Paksu!” Mark says while clapping lightly after Donghyuck finished the chorus of the song he was singing.

Donghyuck turns to look at his audience, “What are you doing there?”

“I just heard you singing, and I gotta admit, that’s something huh,” Donghyuck turns to his laundry again and just shrug his shoulders as a response to Mark.

Mark goes beside Donghyuck, “Are my clothes already there? Some can’t be—”

“Your clothes? I’m just doing mine,” Donghyuck said as if it should be obvious.

“What? Wash my clothes too!” the actor demands, whining and looking offended.

“Why would I do that?” Donghyuck answers, still not looking.

“I told you I can’t!” 

“Then you should just throw away your clothes after you wear them,” Donghyuck sarcastically tells him. But soon realizes he might be being rude, so he slowly looks at the person beside him. 

“I— I already tried that,” Mark says almost whispering.

“Huh?”

“I SAID I ALREADY THREW AWAY A LOT OF CLOTHES BECAUSE I CAN’T WASH THEM! I DON'T WANT TO BE BROKE BY BUYING NEW CLOTHES ALL THE TIME!!”

Donghyuck's jaw comically drops and his eyes go wide with surprise and amusement that Mark did throw away his clothes just because he can’t do laundry, plus he is shouting. 

“THEN WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?” he asks Mark teasingly, also shouting but with no hint of anger. 

“JUST WASH MY CLOTHES TOO!!! …please?”

“I DON’T WANT TO!!”

“PLEASE!!! I NEED TO GO TO WORK!”

“THEN GO TO WORK YOU DUMDUM!!”

Mark pouts because clearly, Donghyuck is enjoying their banter. He slowly walks away from their laundry area.

“You’re mean.”

“Yeah, I am! What are you going to do about it?” Donghyuck raises his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. But instead, he got a Mark-sticking-his-tongue-out answer, as the man hurriedly walks out the door. As soon as he hears the engine of the car that picked up Mark, he crackles. He didn’t expect that kind of exchange he had with his housemate. _ I didn’t expect him to be this childish. Cute. _

Donghyuck, of course, decided to do Mark’s laundry also. He doesn’t have anything to do anyway aside from doing some house chores. He proceeds to the master’s bedroom, having no idea what will welcome him.

_ WHAT THE ACTUAL????? _

** — iMessage — **

** Hyuck [10:04 AM] **

Thought I’m in an abandoned warehouse when I entered your room.

** Mark Lee [10:04 AM] **

???

** Hyuck [10:04 AM] **

Your room stinks! So dusty! It’s as if no one is living here.

** Mark Lee [10:05 AM] **

:(

:D

Are you there to get my laundry?

** Mark Lee [10:07 AM] **

Hyuck??

** Mark Lee [10:10 AM] **

Ugh! Don’t come in there if you’re not doing anything!! :<<<<

Donghyuck takes the chance to fully enter Mark’s room. The master’s bedroom is kinda big even for two people. But as soon as he steps in, he feels the emptiness of the room. Mark’s things are everywhere, but Donghyuck already imagines that if everything is sorted, the room would be too spacious to look at.

He assumes that since Mark is an actor, a big star he is, there will be a lot of fancy things in his room. Instead, there’s a bed, a closet, a dresser, shelf for his trophies, a mini bedside table with a lamp and one picture frame, and an _ unnecessary _ treadmill in the room. Donghyuck scoffs at the sight of the treadmill as he enters further in the room, eyeing the only picture frame beside Mark’s bed.

It is a photo of Mark and a slightly older guy that looks so handsome. He wonders who the other guy in the picture is because Donghyuck thought the person looks familiar, but can't seem to remember where he saw the guy. _ Maybe he is a model? _

Next, he schemed through Mark’s trophies. For a young actor, Mark already had a lot of awards. Donghyuck is not interested much with the actor’s achievements, thinking a lot of actors are getting a lot of awards too.

With nothing to look at the room anymore, Donghyuck started to organize some things. Mark’s used clothes were just beside his closet. He scrunches his face at the sight and the smell. 

“How lazy is he?? Can’t even put it in a laundry basket,” shaking his head, he proceeds to collect his housemate’s laundry.

🍉

Mark comes home to a sleeping Donghyuck on their couch. Donghyuck spent the rest of the day doing laundry and cleaning the house, including Mark’s room. He even put a curtain for Mark’s balcony door. He also provided him a laundry basket, which Donghyuck had as an extra. He organized his dresser a bit, not wanting it to be too organized for Mark’s liking. He also didn’t forget to make his bed, changed covers and blanket.

Mark sees it all. He can’t believe his eyes in what happened to his room. The last time his room was this clean was when Taeyong did all the cleaning days after he moved in. That is when Taeyong begged him to finally hire a housemaid. But this time, it was Donghyuck who did all this. Not his housemaid, not his brother, not even his friend, just… Donghyuck, whom he only knew for a few days.

It is already morning when Donghyuck wakes up; blanket over him, and the first thing he sees is a glass of water. Under the glass is a note saying, ** “Thank you for cleaning my room” ** with Mark Lee’s signature (read: autograph). Donghyuck can't help but laugh from the awkwardness of the gesture and the randomness of the glass of water.

“A glass of water? Oh~ Mark Lee~” shaking his head, with a grin on his face, Donghyuck starts his day by drinking that one glass of water especially prepared for him.

☀️

Donghyuck opens their front door with a heavy feeling and expression on his face. As soon as he steps inside the house, he didn’t expect that Mark will be there, and what more, welcome him home. 

“You’re here!” Mark fails to hide his excitement as soon as he sees his housemate. It’s not like he is on a day off that day, and he is not - definitely not - waiting for Donghyuck.

“Hmm… I’m home” but what answers him is an emotionless Donghyuck. For a moment, he thought that Donghyuck's smile, which is brighter than the sun, was just his imagination from the other days. But the boy’s not-so-good mood is quite obvious that he doesn't get to do anything before the younger boy ascends the stairs, straight inside his room.

_ I know we haven’t established that we are friends now… But do we really have to _ … _ I don’t know… verbally tell each other that we’re friends? I mean, does he have to ignore me like that? _

Mark can’t help but overthink. For the last few days, living with Donghyuck, he came to know that the boy is very bright. Always singing randomly, sometimes he does some weird dance moves, laughs as if there’s no tomorrow, outdone the sun just by smiling. But now that his housemate is gloomy, he can’t help but remember the first day they met. Where he had seen him so devastated. It’s like that day made its comeback. Just a little lighter. _ I wonder what happened. _

Lying on his bed, Mark is staring at his phone for quite a while now. The Messages app left open on his screen. He is still bothered by the earlier behavior his housemate showed. Normally, he wouldn’t care about other people’s mood, _ I’m just so bored today that I got my expectations high, _he thought. 

He is contemplating whether he’ll text Donghyuck, and at least asks if the boy is okay. He starts typing on his phone.

_ Hey, you good? _

*deletes* *types again*

_ Hyuck, you okay? _

*deletes* *types again*

_ I’m hungry, cook me something. _

*deletes* *types again*

_ Aren’t you hungry? Do you want to cook for me? _

*deletes* *types again*

_ Aren’t you hungry? Do you want to eat with me? But you’ll cook. _

*deletes* *types again*

_ Uhh, random question. What is your favorite color? _

*deletes* *types again*

_WHAT AM I EVEN DOING?? WHY AM I SO DUMB AT THIS??? _

He almost sent that last message he typed that he got up so fast burying his phone under his pillow — eyes and mouth wide open, hands on his chest. In the end, Mark gives up trying to come up with a message to send Donghyuck. Unable to sleep, he steps out of the balcony for an attempt to clear his mind. As soon as he goes out, he already hears a faint voice from Donghyuck's room. As if the younger boy is talking to someone. 

Good thing the balcony connects both their rooms. He hesitantly steps towards Donghyuck's room to have a good hearing of what is happening.

** — Phone call — **

** " **No, it’s really okay. I just want to hear your voice."

_ WHO?!?! _

"I understood their decision, Hyung. I knew I’m still lacking."

_ Ahh, his brother? So he is going through something. _

"I’m not crying~ you know that by hearing your voice, even if you're nagging me, it comforts me."

_ H- he’s crying? _

Mark steps a little more close, exaggeratedly extending his neck towards the sound.

** " **Yes… Jaeminie?"

_ Jaeminie? _

** " **We don’t talk much these days. He… he is quite… uhhh… busy."

_ Is Jaeminie his best friend? The former owner of the house? _

** " **No, Hyung. He really is busy. Uhm… I just don’t want to bother him much. He is uhh… finally doing business. You know. Haha… putting what he learned in University to use."

_ ??? _

Mark realizes that he already eavesdropped so much. He just wanted to hear if Donghyuck is okay, he didn’t mean to be rude and hear things he shouldn’t have, so he walks to his side of the balcony again. Realizing that his attempt to clear his mind already failed the moment he stepped out of his room.

Donghyuck later goes out of the balcony too. Mark feels the heat crawls up to his face. He is consciously guilty of his eavesdropping earlier. _ Please don’t say anything! I really didn't mean to hear everything! _

“Why are you still awake?” Donghyuck notices Mark first thing and the slight jump of his shoulder didn’t go unnoticed.

There’s a table right at the center of the balcony with two seats. It was placed at Mark’s side of the balcony, but Donghyuck moved it the first time he did some cleaning there. He thought that the table should be shared. He sits there waiting for Mark to answer.

Mark echoes Donghyuck's actions and sits in the seat at his side of the table.

“Just can’t sleep. How about you?”

“Mind’s too occupied to sleep,” _ Same dude… _Mark almost spills.

Donghyuck looks up the sky, to the non-existent stars that night. It’s as if the stars are also sad like him.

“I know I looked cool, but… you can talk to me… if you want.”

Donghyuck chortles with an unbelieving look to Mark, “You looked cool?”

“I- I mean— whatever! If you have a problem, I can… you know… I can listen.”

Donghyuck smiled genuinely as he looks beyond the balcony. 

The TV station he went to yet again rejected his draft. This has happened a lot of times now, but every time, the pain of rejection was still the same. He is still not good enough. He is still lacking. He is trying hard enough but why can’t he create a story that people would like?

And at times like this, Jaemin is there to listen to him, with a half-gallon of ice cream for them to indulge while he let out his frustrations. Jaemin will let him talk and talk about his feelings, his plans about the script, his plans of giving up — in this very balcony because Jisung is already sleeping inside the room and they don’t want him to wake up.

“You know… Jaemin. The one who sold this house to us—”

“Your best friend?” 

Donghyuck chuckles, but with sad eyes, he says, “Yes. My best friend.” 

Mark leans by the table, waiting for the rest of whatever Donghyuck will tell him tonight. He’s ready to absorb it all, and he wants the boy to know that.

“I don’t really know what happened… for him to do… you know… something like this. I don’t know if it is solely for money, or there are other reasons,” Donghyuck sighs as he recalls the feeling he felt that day he moved in. “We almost grew up together. We went to the same kindergarten and middle school. But since they are rich, his parents transferred him to a private school in high school. He also went to a prestigious University. Even so, we stayed as best friends. He stayed down to earth. He still regularly comes to my house just to play with me because I don’t have any siblings. And I also came here whenever his parents were not home, which is most of the time. I always tell him that this is my dream house, and he wanted me to live here together with them.”

Donghyuck pauses a little to silently giggle as he reminisces their young days.

“And just three years ago, their parents disappeared. Totally. Leaving them nothing, but this house. No one knew the reason. No warnings. Poof!” Donghyuck does an explosion gesture with his hands and mouth while puffing his cheeks. He shakes his head as he continues the story, “Just like that. I was affected more than them. I cried my eyes out, because I know it might felt like their parents died, even though we just don’t know where they were. But Jaemin, stronger than ever, comforted me,” he giggles at the thought, “Even for their problems, I am the one being comforted,” Donghyuck deep sighs again. “I just miss that guy. His mere smile brings comfort to me. He’s like… my angel.”

Mark can’t help but be sad also as he sees Donghyuck's eyes full of one emotion — longing. 

“I thought… if he has a problem, he could also talk to me. Maybe whatever he is facing right now, we can both find a solution. Together. And not... do this.” 

A long pause. A deafening silent pause.

“I miss him. I miss my best friend.”

Mark stares at the younger boy as that sad longing smile lingers at Donghyuck's face, tears attempting to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck started 'taking care' of Mark 😁  
Mark was concerned 👀  
Donghyuck misses his best friend 😔
> 
> There will be new characters next chapter. 😉
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Keep on reading! 😄


	3. Chapter 3

☀️

Donghyuck goes down the stairs, ready to start his day alone in the house since Mark went out early. 

He hears a phone ringing as soon as he reached the living room. He is sure it’s not his own phone since he is holding it right now. Mark is the only other person living in the house, and _he_ is not there at that moment. _ It must be… _

His eyes brought him to the couch, and there it was, the device that has been lighting up because someone is calling.

“Eyyy, babo-yah…”

Donghyuck looks at the phone’s screen to see who is calling. It just shows the contact name ** “Hyung” **. He hesitates to answer it because it is not his phone so definitely the call was not for him. The ringing stops after a few seconds, but before Donghyuck can think, the phone starts to ring again. This time, he answers it.

“H— hello?”

_“Hyuck!”_

A man’s voice answers on the other end. But how does the person know it is him when it is not his phone he is answering. He looks at the phone’s screen again, before bringing it back to his ear.

“Huh? Uhhh…”

_ “It’s me, Mark.” _

“Ohhh. OH! Mark! You forgot your phone!”

_ “Yeah, that’s why I’m calling.” _

“You named yourself on your contact, ‘Hyung’??”

_ “What? No— Donghyuck, you haven’t eaten breakfast yet, right?” _

“Yeah, just woke up. Why?”

_ “Your brain cells are dead when you’re hungry.” _

“…”

_ “Anyway, this is my manager’s phone. I’m calling because I have a favor to ask.” _

“What is it?”

_ “Are you busy today? Can you bring me my phone?” _

“Am not busy, just wanted to clean the house. But sure. Where?”

Mark gives him the address of the studio where they are right now. They ended the phone call, with Donghyuck telling Mark to give him at least an hour to prepare and eat.

🍉 

Not too sunny, not too humid; Donghyuck thought the weather is perfect outside that he internally thank Mark for being the reason he's out today. The boy got a good feeling and even having some inspiration for his script just by being outside as he commutes to the address Mark gave him.

After that night he opened to Mark about Jaemin, he felt that they got a little closer. He actually felt thankful that Mark was out on the balcony that night and couldn't sleep also. The situation he is in, only Mark knows, only Mark can understand, only to Mark he can confide. He instantly felt that he wasn’t alone. That there’s actually someone who still can and willing to listen to him, while his best friend is nowhere to be found and he can’t confide to his brother about his situation in the house.

He didn’t expect that character from the actor. He thought he is arrogant, and think so highly of himself. Well, they said first impressions last. Good thing his first impression of Mark didn’t last that long. He is getting to know his housemate little by little. Donghyuck can conclude so far, Mark is a softie who can’t do anything by himself.

Donghyuck is giggling by himself when he reached the location Mark instructed him to. He goes inside the building to an almost empty lobby. He is expecting that there will be a lot of people. He’s a little disappointed that he is wrong, at the same time relieved. He approaches the receptionist who gives him a suspicious look, tells her that he is looking for ‘Mark Lee’. 

“I thought fans are not allowed there?” the receptionist whispers but Donghyuck heard it clearly, that it seems like she really intends for him to hear.

She then makes a call to someone then tells Donghyuck what floor to go. He thanks her before going his way to the elevators that the receptionist pointed.

_ I’m not even his fan, so by the rule, I’m allowed there. Should I tell them I am living with their idol? They might lose their minds. _

Donghyuck lets out a snorting chuckle as he steps inside the elevator.

Donghyuck is welcome by the nonstop sound of cameras' shutters. Big lights everywhere and a lot of people, walking here and there. _ So here is where the people are. _It turns out that Mark is having a photoshoot he doesn’t know what for.

Donghyuck settles inside the room where he is sure he won't be in the way of any of the people there. No one even noticed him come. From his position, he can clearly see Mark, striking several poses. Sometimes the photographer directs him, but most of the time he poses for the camera in his own way.

He can see that Mark is already an expert in this field. He knows that his housemate is the actor Mark Lee, but since this is the first time he sees him in action — in the limelight — Donghyuck can’t help but be proud. _ I really am living with a famous celebrity huh? _ He realizes.

After a series of shots, they call another model in and joins Mark. The model is not familiar to him, but _ he is _ _ freaking handsome _, Donghyuck thought. At that moment, he doesn't realize that his mouth was slightly ajar until Mark notices him and slightly waves at him. Mark then motions at someone to come to him.

He takes his eyes away at the handsome model and waits for the person Mark led to him. The person is the one Donghyuck saw at the photo in Mark’s room. The guy is really familiar, but he still can’t tell where he saw him, or if he ever saw him before.

“I guess you’re Donghyuck? Mark calls you Hyuck, but it’ll be impolite of me if I use your nickname when we don’t know each other yet,” the person talks fast as if he is rapping. Donghyuck comprehended what was said, for him to immediately reply.

“Yes, I’m Donghyuck,” he said smiling. “And you are… ‘Hyung’? I’m sorry, that’s the contact name of the phone Mark used earlier. I’m just guessing that’s you?” Donghyuck asked, giggling apologetically in between of explaining.

The person laughs too that eases Donghyuck’s feeling of awkwardness. “Yeah, Mark calls me Hyung to the point where I don’t know if he still knows my name. By the way, I’m Taeyong, Mark’s manager and brother, but not real.”

“Oh?”

“We can talk about that story for next time. We’re kind of busy right now. I’m really sorry for Mark’s negligence in leaving his phone. This actually happens a lot, and I was the one to go back to his house to pick it up. That’s why I’m really grateful that you’re here now. Not just for the phone, but for Mark’s everyday life in the house. Thank you, Donghyuck-ah.”

_ Taeyong can really be a rapper. Should I suggest it? _

Donghyuck feels he went out of breath even though he’s not the one who spit those words. He then gives Taeyong Mark’s phone. “No problem, I don’t have anything to do today anyway. And for the house, hmm, it’s just lucky that I like doing house chores. So there’s really no need to thank me. I’m also doing it for myself.”

“You’re really nice. I like you,” with that, Taeyong, with a huge smile, excuses himself as he pats Donghyuck's shoulder.

Donghyuck can't help but smile back. He can sense that Taeyong is a warm person even if he doesn’t look like it. He is glad that Mark has a hyung like that. “He’s kinda like my Doyoung hyung. They’re both warm and caring. But I think Taeyong… hyung… is much softer.”

He trains back his eyes to the models working. He can now focus on the handsome model that caught his eyes. His features are sharp, as well as his gaze, poses on point, a real PRO. But Donghyuck is thinking that this person was also a softie. _ I’m really weak with soft people. _

After a while, Mark is done with that session. The other model is left to shoot some solos. Mark comes to him right after.

“You okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, why?” Donghyuck slowly tears his eyes off the handsome model to face the actor.

“You looked like you’re going to cry. We’re not even filming a drama.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not!”

As he said that, Donghyuck's eyes are going back and forth from Mark to the handsome model. Mark doesn't fail to notice. And at that moment, the model also catches Donghyuck's eyes, which flusters our boy and looks away immediately.

“Anyway, you already gave Taeyong-hyung my phone right?”

“Oh, so you still know his name…” he fully faces Mark as to not make a mistake of making eye contact again with the charming model.

“What?”

“I mean, yes. I already passed it to him. He’s nice.”

“Of course he is,” Mark has a proud smug look and Donghyuck can’t help but think, what was that look for?

“My job here is done. I’ll go back now.”

“You don’t want to watch anymore? I still have two more sessions with two sets of different outfits after this—” Mark regrets instantly what he said, confused as to why he is inviting Donghyuck to watch his photoshoot, so he just looks at the current session while waiting for the younger boy to answer.

“Nah. My eyes are already full,” Mark looks at Donghyuck as he said that and assumes that he is talking about him. The proud-smug face comes back again. But then Donghyuck said his goodbye before he can even say anything cool.

“I’m going now. See you at home.”

“Eyyy~ what should I do? I’m living with a fan~” He was supposed to be worried, but his tone and face say otherwise.

_ Today really is a good day. _Donghyuck goes out the lobby almost skipping and it earns him a disgusted look from the receptionist, which in turn he returns with his brightest smile.

🍉

“YOU’RE HERE?” Mark gets shocked that someone welcomes him home that loud. Of course, it was Donghyuck, _ But why?_

“I’m home…” he suspiciously walks towards that enthusiastic person who is in the kitchen.

“I cooked food. C’mon let’s eat!” Donghyuck is happy and very attentive. Mark is thankful, though he can’t help but feel weird.

“What happened?”

“Hm? What do you mean what happened?”

“Why are you happy?”

Donghyuck gasps dramatically, “You don’t want me to be happy?” 

“I— I mean why are you suddenly energetic and enthusiastic. I just… it feels weird. I guess this is the first time I saw you like this.”

“Ohh~ Nothing happened. Help yourself.”

With that, they start eating. Donghyuck cooked Budae Jjigae and didn’t forget Mark’s favorite instant ramen that he incorporated in it. They both enjoy their dinner, and it’s the first time the atmosphere in their dining table is like that.

Mark enjoys his food since it is his favorite. Even though Taeyong doesn't want him eating budae jjigae with instant ramen, because ‘It’s not that healthy’, he said.

His housemate was humming as he proceeds to clean the table and the dishes. The boy was really in a good mood. _ I wonder what happened. We just saw each other earlier. Is it about _ — _ is it about… _

“Mark?”

“Hmm?” Mark shot his face up expectantly.

“You know… the photoshoot earlier…?” 

_ It really is about me!!! _

“Yeah? What about?” Mark is trying hard to keep a straight face.

“What project was that for?” the writer asked while he finishes cleaning.

“Ah. It’s for Ceci, next month’s issue.” 

“Ohh. Next month huh… nice~ uhm…" Donghyuck trails as he pats his hands dry, "...so who was that other model with you?”

“Earlier? It’s Lee Jeno. I also just met him today. He’s a professional model,” Mark answers quickly, trying to be attentive to whatever question Donghyuck throws at him.

“Lee Jeno? Jeno~”

“Why?”

“Nothing. I’ll head up now. Good night!”

“Okay?”

Donghyuck proceeds to his room still humming the song from earlier, “He is interested in my work?” and an automatic smirk formed in Mark’s lips. “With that mood, he’s going to have a good night's sleep. Goodnight, Hyuck.”

☀️

** — iMessage — **

**My DongHyung [7:10 AM] **

I’m at your front door.

Mark wakes up early despite being unable to sleep at all the night before. He is in the kitchen when he hears a knock on the door. He is not expecting anyone or any delivery today, so he wonders who might visit him that early. 

Then he realizes that Donghyuck is most likely using that address also. So he goes to open the door, expecting that it’s a delivery for his housemate.

As soon as Mark opens the door, he is facing a man, looking nothing like a delivery guy. The man’s expression travel from — excited, to confuse, to kind of pissed off — in seconds. While Mark’s expression is just waiting for the man to say something, as to why he is in his house.

“Who are you?” the almost angry man speaks. The actor doesn't know what to feel by that question. Should he be afraid of the stranger? Or be angry that a stranger was asking who he is IN HIS OWN HOUSE?

Since Mark still can’t figure out what to say, the man speaks again, “Where’s my brother??” 

Now, he is sure that this person is not his brother. So if he is looking for his brother, then maybe that brother is the one living with him. Which right now is most likely still sleeping.

Mark, without answering the man, steps back inside the living room, making room for the person to come inside the house.

“Uhh… come in?”

“HYUNG!” 

The sound comes from upstairs while Doyoung takes a few steps inside the house. Donghyuck is now descending the stairs, phone in hand, eyes wide and fear can clearly be seen on his ‘just-woke-up’ face as soon as he sees his cousin - turned brother - inside his shared house. Seeing his expression, Donghyuck feels all the hair at the back of his neck standing up. 

“Care to explain? When did you learn to bring a man to your house? Is this the reason why you want to live by yourself? Since when is this happening? Is—”

“Hyung! Listen to me,” the younger gesturing for him to calm down and attempting to lead him to their couch to take a seat. Doyoung just takes a few steps but continues to stand tall. “It’s not like that. Uhm… this person is… uhh… my tenant!”

“Tenant?” 

“Tenant?”

Mark and Doyoung ask Donghyuck in unison before looking into each other for a split second. 

“Uhh… YES!! But we agreed to call each other housemates. Yeah~” Donghyuck laughs nervously eyeing Mark hoping to give him a signal to just calmly ride in his story.

“For why do you have a tenant? This is not an apartment, right?”

“Why not, hyung? I mean… you know that I still don’t have a regular income. So I put the other rooms for rent. Plus, this house is big for just one person. I’m thinking business here, hyung. Aren’t you proud?” flashing his big smile, Donghyuck is hoping his brother buys all the lies he is spurting. 

Donghyuck nervously looks at Mark, who by now is not that confused as to why he became a tenant. But now he looks kind of pissed. Another problem for Donghyuck yet again.

Mark gets why Donghyuck is putting an act, _ But why am I THE TENANT?? _

“By the way, Mark. This is my cousin, who’s like a real older brother to me. He lives with us, with my parents.”

Mark slightly bows not forgetting to smile, “Nice to meet you.”

“And this is Mark. Mark Lee… the uhhh… the… Mark Lee the actor?” Donghyuck is anticipating and worries for Doyoung’s reaction when he finally revealed that he is living with an actor.

“Nice to meet you,” Doyoung returns back the greeting, while still looking at the boy’s face as if trying to recall something. _ Mark? Mark… Mark Lee… Mark Le— _

“Mark Lee? The one Taeyong is taking care of?”

“You know my hyung?”

“Yes, he is a close friend that volunteers sometimes at the daycare I work at,” the answer is almost directed at Donghyuck.

“Ohhh!! So that’s why he is quite familiar! But I never really see him there, hyung. How is that?”

“You came at different times. You never came in the morning, and he never stayed after lunch. Maybe you already cross each other’s path at some point,” Doyoung then turns to Mark, “So you’re that kid. I heard a lot about you.”

“Really?” Mark asks, anticipating. “Were they good?”

The older looks at him dead in the eye for a few seconds, then turns to Donghyuck, “Let’s go to your room. I have something for you,” he says proceeding to the stairs without waiting for his younger brother to lead him.

“Wait! What’s that supposed to mean?? Was he saying bad things about me??”

Donghyuck looks at Mark, as he follows his hyung, giggling. 

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!”

☀️

Mark had gotten busy the following days and will be for the days to come. He was casted in a new romance drama series. He and Donghyuck hardly see each other at the house now. They sometimes texted each other when one needed something or anything about the house.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, was focused on editing the draft plot of his story. He was planning to submit it again. This time he is quite confident.

The day Donghyuck is going to submit his work, he personally goes to the TV station where the producer he’ll meet is. While waiting for his appointment, he sits on one of the cozy couches in the building’s lobby. Because apparently, his appointment with the producer was moved an hour later than the original schedule. Of course, he’ll wait.

While playing with his phone, he hears some commotion that looks like coming towards his way. People are holding their phones, recorders, notebooks, pens, and noisily asking someone a lot of questions. 

When the commotion is nearing the entrance, which by the way is just beside the cozy couches, he then sees who the celebrity is. It is Mark, his very own Mark. 

_ My Mark? What? Donghyuck?? _

At that moment Mark notices him and has eye contact, but Donghyuck quickly looks away. He doesn’t want to be associated with a top star. Who knows what might happen to him when people find out that they are living together?

While he is busy looking away and distracting himself from the commotion, someone sits in front of him and before he can even look up to see who, the person offers him a can of coffee.

_ LEE JENO??? _

“Hi,” Jeno smiles at him as he hesitantly, shyly, nervously, took the can of coffee being offered to him. When he does, the model smiles more making his eyes curve to a beautiful eye-smile.

_ WHAT WAS THAT EYE SMILE FOR??!?!?! Why am I panicking? Oh my gosh. Why is he here? Why is he talking to me? _

Since he is busy thinking loudly to himself, Jeno talks again, “I saw you at one of my photoshoots last time, but you suddenly disappeared. I thought I saw an angel who wanted to bless me of his existence, then left.”

“W—what are you… that was smooth,” Donghyuck suddenly clasps his hands over his mouth, “Did I say that out loud? OMG! I’m sorry!”

Jeno laughs and it is the most graceful laugh Donghyuck saw in his life. “I’m Lee Jeno. May I know your name?”

“Donghyuck. My name’s Donghyuck, but you can call me Hyuck! Nice to m—meet you. Ugh, why am I stuttering? Haha… I’m just… why are you even here? Talking to me?”

“I just saw you sitting alone here while I avoid that commotion there. I thought the angel came to bless me again. Since I’m not busy, why not be blessed closely?”

Donghyuck thanks his parents that he was born with tanned skin, that’s why blushes aren’t that obvious on him. If not, he is sure he would be as red a cherry by now. He turns at the commotion from before to distract himself, but the people already dispersed and Mark already went out.

⏳

When Mark had eye contact with Donghyuck, he unconsciously answered one of the questions being asked to him while still looking at the direction of his housemate who was trying very hard to look away from him. He almost finds that cute, not wanting to expose them living together. 

But then he saw Jeno approached the boy, offered him something and get him flustered. Mark hurriedly went out of the building, looking pissed, while the same hopeful reporter was asking the second question.

_ What was that?! Pretends he doesn’t know me, and then went making heart eyes to some stranger. What is he even there for? _

_ UGH!!! WHY AM I SO PISSED?!?!!! _

🍉

Donghyuck comes home to Mark watching TV in their living room. He looks so serious, but his eyes don’t look like he really is watching the TV. So Donghyuck walks past him going straight to his room. _ I don’t wanna anger the lion. _

“What are you doing with Lee Jeno back there?” Mark suddenly blurts out when Donghyuck is about to take a step up the stairs.

“Huh?” the writer faces his housemate before answering, “Uhh… we talked. It’s my first time meeting him personally. He’s nice and… sweet,” the younger explains but the one who asks isn't even looking at him. “Oh! He told me you were casted in a new drama, and he’s gonna be in it also. Congratulations… I guess?” still no reaction from the actor, “And don’t worry. I didn’t tell him about us— I mean, about the house situation. I said I’m acquainted with Taeyong-hyung, that’s why I know you personally.”

Mark is still not looking at him. _ Why did he even ask me? Gah! This person! _ Donghyuck turns towards the stairs again then go up quickly so that he won’t be stopped again.

Mark’s eyes follow Donghyuck upstairs. When his housemate is already out of his sight, he buries his face on the couch punching the armrest, his body bouncing as he muffles a whisper scream. 

_ IDIOT! Why do you have to ask that??? You’re not his father… or even his brother. Why do you have to sound like a boyfriend?!?! IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!!! _

** — iMessage — **

** Mark Lee [12:42 AM] **

Hyuck

** Hyuck [12:43 AM] **

What?

** Mark Lee [12:43 AM] **

I want ramen

** Hyuck [12:45 AM] **

Mark, it’s almost 1am. Why do you want to eat??

** Mark Lee [12:45 AM] **

I’m hungry.

** Hyuck [12:46 AM] **

Do it yourself.

** Mark Lee [12:46 AM] **

You know I can’t.

** Hyuck [12:48 AM] **

Go to that 24hrs convenience store and let them help you do it.

There’s hot water there.

** Mark Lee [12:49 AM] **

But...

** Hyuck [12:49 AM] **

What?

** Mark Lee [12:51 AM] **

I want to learn.

** Hyuck [12:51 AM] **

Huh?

** Mark Lee [12:51 AM] **

Teach me how to cook ramen.

** Hyuck [12:52 AM] **

Meet me at the kitchen in 3 minutes

** Mark Lee [12:52 AM] **

:D

When Donghyuck goes to the kitchen, Mark is already there. He looks excited, and he feels happy and proud of that. For once, Mark wants to learn how to cook. He is happy that the star at least wants to learn.

But Donghyuck doesn't show Mark that he is excited too. He is supposed to be sleepy, but he is actually just lying on his bed, thinking of the day’s events.

Mark starts going around the kitchen, getting the things he’ll need. He first gets his favorite ramen brand and flavor. Then he gets the pot he’s going to use to cook. He gets one egg, and the scallions. After he gets everything, he motions for Donghyuck that he can start.

Donghyuck thinks that Mark is really serious about this, and not just hungry. So he comes over him.

“Do it. I’ll instruct you.” 

“Huh? Why? I mean… I kind of prefer to watch you first.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “If I know, you just want me to cook for you yet again.”

Mark doesn't answer him and let him do what has to be done. In fairness to Donghyuck, he talks while cooking. Explaining everything he's doing. Making sure Mark is listening to him and understanding why certain things have to be done before doing the next steps.

“It depends on your preference if you want the egg mixed with the soup or just poached. I prefer mine poached. You?”

“Uhh, mixed!”

Donghyuck quickly mixes the egg he just put in the ramen. Then as he adds the scallions as a garnish, “There. That’s it. I hope you learned something. You can eat now.”

Once Donghyuck is done, he walks past Mark and is going back to his room. But Mark has another idea in mind.

“WAIT!”

The writer turns to him again. Just like what he did before they started, Mark is gathering everything again and it looks like he’s going to cook again. Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, thinking what is wrong with the first one they did. _ Why does he want to do it again? He doesn’t even eat it yet. _

“I’ll do it this time. Please look after me,” Mark says with a soft but excited smile on his face.

Who would be able to say ‘No’ to that, Donghyuck thought. So he nods and goes over the kitchen again.

Mark does everything from scratch by himself. And surprisingly, he repeats what Donghyuck did so perfectly, even his monologue. From putting water in the pot to removing the pot from the stove. There’re some burns here and there because Mark sometimes forgot that the pot was hot, but overall, he cooked his own ramen successfully.

He notices that Mark doesn't mix the egg when he put it, “You should stir it immediately. It won’t look good if you delay like that.”

“You said you like yours not mixed right? Poached? I don’t know how to do that. Do I just not mix it?”

Donghyuck is dumbfounded at first as he looks at Mark. _ He is cooking this for me? _A smile creeps up his face slowly. He snatches the chopsticks from Mark to pull the noodles over the egg before it’s too late.

“You really did a good job,” he is still looking at the ramen, and then slowly looks his apprentice in the eyes, “I’m proud of you,” Donghyuck says as he flashes his brightest smile which Mark mirrors. 

They finished cooking. Donghyuck even prepared kimchi for them. He always preferred to have kimchi as a side dish to everything. They talked about some failed stories of Mark cooking ramen as they ate happily.

☀️

** — iMessage — **

** Mark [11:15 AM] **

[image attached]

Hyung, are you proud of me?

**Hyung [11:17 AM] **

what?

because you can take a picture of ramen now?

were u not able to do that before?

** Mark [11:18 AM] **

NO!

My goodness!

I cooked that ramen.

**Hyung [11:20 AM] **

?

**Hyung [11:21 AM] **

are u drunk? u'r drunk this early?

or are u dreaming?

**Hyung [11:24 AM] **

wait, how could u text me if u'r dreaming?

**Hyung [11:25 AM] **

OH MY GOD! MARK!

ARE YOU HAVING A NIGHTMARE??

I’M COMING OVER!!! OH MY GOD!

** Mark [11:26 AM] **

🤦🏻

**Mark [11:30 AM] **

Just text me my next schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Taeyong — Mark's brother and manager (an explanation on why they we're not real brothers will be revealed in a future chapter)  
Meet Doyoung — Donghyuck's cousin/brother. They are cousins by blood, but Doyoung's parents have passed away early that's why Hyuck's family adopted him.
> 
> and... Lee Jeno. What will his role in their life be?
> 
> Mark acting like a b-b-b-b-boyfriend???
> 
> Also, let's applaud Mark because he can now cook instant ramen! Yey! 👏🏼
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Keep on reading! 😄


	4. Chapter 4

☀️

The two housemates have gotten quite close after the night they made ramen. They mostly bonded over their dining table and the kitchen. Donghyuck once tried to teach Mark another dish, but it seemed like Mark could only handle up to the instant ramen level, so he just gave up

One day, Donghyuck cooks lunch for them but Mark has a schedule so he won’t be able to eat with him.

“Can I bring some of these to the shoot?” Mark asks after his phone call with Taeyong.

“Of course. Why ask? It’s ours,” Donghyuck confidently assures him, while already getting a food container for Mark to bring.

“Uhh… I mean… There’s food provided in the shoot. But I guess, I like this better,” the older replies shyly.

“I like me better when I’m with you~”

“HUH?” Mark gasps a little loudly.

“What? I’m just singing,“ Donghyuck says as he hands Mark his packed lunch. “Here you go. Don’t let it spoil.”

🍉

** — iMessage — **

** Mark Lee [1:34 PM] **

Hyuck

** Hyuck [1:35 PM] **

Why am I getting nervous whenever I get a message from you like this?

What is it?

** Mark Lee [1:36 PM] **

Oh? Why is that?

** Hyuck [1:36 PM] **

It’s like you’re going to drop bad news.

** Mark Lee [1:36 PM] **

What kind of bad news could I be dropping to make you nervous?

** Hyuck [1:36 PM] **

I don’t know? OMG! Just spill it.

** Mark Lee [1:37 PM] **

Ah right! So you know the lunch you packed for me?

** Hyuck [1:38 PM] **

Of course, what about it?

** Mark Lee [1:38 PM] **

Hehehe

** Hyuck [1:38 PM] **

I can already tell that this is truly bad news.

** Mark Lee [1:39 PM] **

I forgot to bring it with me.

I’M SORRY!!!

** Hyuck [1:40 PM] **

What? How? I handed it to you.

** Mark Lee [1:41 PM] **

I put it down on our coffee table before I went out.

** Hyuck [1:41 PM] **

Gosh! No problem, I’ll just refrigerate it so you can eat later.

** Mark Lee [1:41 PM] **

NO!

** Hyuck [1:42 PM] **

???

** Mark Lee [1:43 PM] **

I haven’t eaten lunch. :(

** Hyuck [1:43 PM] **

You said there’s food provided there?

** Mark Lee [1:45 PM] **

I don’t like it.

Plus, I’m actually excited to eat the lunch you packed for me.

But I’m :(

** Hyuck [1:45 PM] **

Stupid

Carry on

** Mark Lee [1:47 PM] **

So can you please bring it here?

** Hyuck [1:48 PM] **

You want me to come to your work to bring your lunch?

What do you think of me?!?!

_ Uhhh… is he really asking that now? _

** Hyuck [1:49 PM] **

YOUR NANNY?! 

_ Oh _

** Mark Lee [1:50 PM] **

Of course not!

You are such a nice person, an angel, who cooks food for me.

and… will bring me lunch today.

buing buing

** Hyuck [1:51 PM] **

LOL! What’s that buing buing for?

** Mark Lee [1:52 PM] **

Aegyo

** Hyuck [1:53 PM] **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, I’ll bring it. Text me the location.

“I’m scared. My child is smiling from ear to ear since a while ago. His cheekbones are so high now, it might break,” Mark glares at his manager who is just in front of him as if talking to somebody else. 

“Shut up!”

🍉

Donghyuck didn’t have a hard time finding the shooting location Mark sent him. He already saw Taeyong as soon as he arrived. 

“Taeyong… hyung. Hi!” Donghyuck greets him. Since he already learned that Taeyong is Doyoung’s friend, he kind of feels like there is a connection between them even if this is only their second meeting.

“Donghyuck-ah? What are you doing here?” Taeyong asks him in a happy voice, a little too happy than necessary. Donghyuck can’t help but flash him his happy smile.

“Mark didn’t tell you? He forgot the lunch I packed for him at home. He asked me to bring it here,” he hands the paper bag he used to bring the lunch, to Taeyong.

The manager looks at the lunch delighted, “He really troubled you for this huh? That kid,” he gives Donghyuck an apologetic look, which the younger waves his hands as if saying ‘it’s nothing’. 

“So that’s why he didn’t eat the lunch given to him. He said he wasn’t hungry.“

“Really?”

At that moment, someone approaches Taeyong to ask him something. Donghyuck can't help but imagine that someday, he will be in this kind of a busy environment too. Monitoring the actors with the script he’ll be writing. Working closely with the director and producers to bring life to his future masterpieces. Being there at that moment, the writer felt that his dreams are slowly coming through.

“You can stay, if you want,” Taeyong gives him an empty seat. “Have you been in a filming site like this?”

“Uhh… not this big. But yes,” Donghyuck nods shyly; as he thankfully sits on the seat and comfortably watches the scene being shot. Mark is there.

“Oh! I wanted to ask you this,” Taeyong suddenly blurted. Donghyuck turns to him. Seeing that the older was still looking at the scene, he turns his head forward again.

“Did Mark really cooked ramen the other night?” Taeyong finally looks at Donghyuck again. 

“Ahh~” the young boy giggles as he recalls that night, “Yes. I taught him once, and then he did it himself after. I’m very proud,” he said, nodding at Mark’s direction.

Taeyong’s eyes got so wide that it makes Donghyuck laugh a little loudly, “So it’s true? I really thought he was just having a nightmare.”

Both were laughing turning to watch the scene again. Jeno enters the scene by then. Donghyuck watches him closely. He can't help but admire the young model. His beauty is really ethereal, he thought. He is not expecting him to act so well yet, because Jeno said that this is his first time acting. But he is doing a great job delivering his lines; he can’t help but admire him more.

⏳ 

Mark saw Donghyuck as soon as he arrived at the site. A smile tugged on his mouth thinking how the boy really brought his lunch for him. He is currently doing his scene with the lead actress. This is the first time Donghyuck will saw him raw acting, so he became a little more motivated to impress the boy. The actor could see Donghyuck laughing from time to time and he looked really happy.

_ Of course… I’m a great actor. _He thought with a proud look on his face.

☀️

“You’re up early. Do you have a schedule today?” Donghyuck is already in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Mark comes down, already prepared to go to work.

“Yes. Another shooting day. What are you cooking?” he approaches the kitchen counter after he put down his things on their dining table.

“Gaeran Mari (egg omelet). There’s rice already and seasoned tofu. Do you still have time to eat? Do you want to bring some of this?” Donghyuck inquires while finishing his dish. Even though he was not sure if Mark would be able to eat breakfast, he still made enough food for the two of them. As long as he is sure that his housemate’s schedules are just in the country, he always cooks not just for himself. He just refrigerated the leftovers whenever Mark won’t be able to eat with him.

“No no! I have time. I’ll eat here,” Mark quickly gets plates and utensils for the two of them. This has been his role whenever he was there and Donghyuck was cooking. He prepares the table just as the other brings their food there.

“Will you be shooting from morning ‘til evening today?”

“I’m not sure. It might happen. They said there are some changes in the script, that’s why we need to practice together before the actual shooting. Why?”

“Oh, nothing. Just curious,” Mark nods and for a few minutes, they ate in silence.

“Actually…” Mark looks at Donghyuck who is already looking at him, “I was gonna ask if I can watch your drama shoot again?” the actor’s expression brightens and it didn’t go unnoticed. “I mean— I was planning to work today, and I realized I can learn a lot while watching an actual drama shoot. So if it’s okay, may I sit in?”

Mark continues eating again, “Of course. No problem. Taeyong-hyung will be there. Just find him and you’ll be fine,” at that moment a car honks just outside their house indicating that Taeyong is already there ready to pick the actor up. He gathers the remaining bits of his food and shoves it in his mouth leaving his plate empty clean before gathering his things. “Thanks for the food. I’ll text you the location. Bye,” without looking back at Donghyuck, he proceeds to the door and out he goes. 

“O…kay?” Donghyuck is confused. After he asked the question, Mark never looked back at him. He almost thought he said something wrong. “Or is it not really fine that I watch their drama shoot? I mean he can say no to me, right?” the boy clicks his tongue, “Mark is weird.”

“Ya! What’s funny?” Taeyong asks his passenger when he stops at a red light.

“What? Nothing,” Mark immediately makes a straight face as he faces his brother.

“Then why are you smiling like an idiot there?”

“I can’t? I just had a nice breakfast, that’s all,” Taeyong is still suspicious but chooses not to pry more since there're only 5 seconds left before the green light. As soon as his eyes are on the road again, Mark unconsciously brings back the smile he was wearing since he got up their dining table.

🍉

The shooting location this time is indoors. Donghyuck is facing a very scary security guy just outside the building, asking who he is and what his business there. He already said that he is Taeyong’s acquaintance, but the security is still skeptical and wants him to call Taeyong to prove that they really know each other.

Of course, he can do that. That is if he has Taeyong’s phone number. But he only has Mark’s number that he already sent a message to. The actor must be busy at the moment, so it is just normal that he doesn’t have his phone with him. Donghyuck almost gives up and just go home, when a hand taps his shoulders.

“Hi! Is there a problem?” he looks at the person and opens his mouth to answer, but his mouth remains opened just like that and his ability to speak leave him for a few seconds. Lee Jeno is there, in casual clothes, all black, wearing a cap, no make-up, _ but why does he still look so fine? How does he do that? _

“Donghyuck?” that makes Donghyuck comes back to his senses. His ability to speak comes back to work just then.

“Oh, I was trying to get inside. But I can’t contact Ma— Taeyong-hyung.”

Jeno nods in understanding the situation. He looks at the scary-looking security guy and flashes him his eye-smile, so bright the guy might get blind. “I know him, he is my friend. We’ll go inside now,” the model also smiles at Donghyuck as he leads the way inside the building after the security guy motions for them to go in.

“I don’t have a scene to shoot today, I just came to observe. I still need a lot to learn, you know.” 

Donghyuck is setting up his laptop to start working. Since he came with Jeno, the staffs quickly gave them space to settle to. He briefly went to Taeyong to greet him before settling beside Jeno. Mark is currently filming his scenes. He is thankful that Jeno saved him from his situation earlier. Since the model wasn’t working that day, he’ll be sitting with him for as long as he is there. _ Good thing I came today. I’m so lucky! _

“I actually observed you last time, and your acting was not bad for a first-timer. You actually have the potential to be a great actor.”

“Wow! I didn’t expect that. Thank you,” Jeno is flashing his eye-smile again at Donghyuck. Good thing his laptop is in front of him and he can make himself busy. “I’m not greedy for acting, but I hope someday I can act in a drama that you’ll write.” 

“Oh? That’s actually nice?” it is now the writer’s turn to flash his bright smile. That’s actually a compliment for him, “I really hope that happens.”

The two sit there quietly observing the scenes being shot. Donghyuck jots down notes whenever he thought of something out of what he was watching, while Jeno from time to time, films the scenes he thought would be of help to him. When the director yells cut, the actors go back to their resting areas. There’s a split second where Donghyuck is sure he made eye contact with Mark. But he looks pissed and angry, which makes sense since his last scene was supposed to be a frustrating scene. He takes note of his housemate’s effectiveness and plans to compliment him later.

“Are you close with Mark?”

“Huh? Me?” Jeno suddenly asks Donghyuck which makes him flustered. He didn’t foresee that kind of question to be asked to him. He knows he needs to protect the actor, and himself.

“Yes. I mean, since you’re close with his manager, and you already know him personally, I’m just curious if you two are already close.”

“We’re… casual. I- you can say we’re friends now. Not really that close,” he replies, avoiding Jeno’s eyes.

“I see. He seems to be a good guy. He is so professional and a good sunbae. He gives me advice about my scenes from time to time. I really appreciate that considering he is already a big star,” Jeno is looking at Mark’s direction and it makes him look at that direction also. Learning that his housemate is good with other people makes him happy. Clearly, the first impression of Mark with him has long gone. He thought there is still a lot to know about him.

Suddenly, Donghyuck's phone rang; it is from an unknown number. Though he is doubtful, he excuses himself from Jeno to answer the phone. After a moment he comes back skipping. 

“I got a call from the producer who read my draft. They said they liked it and they want me to go there now,” Donghyuck tells Jeno and is already gathering his things, his hands slightly shaking from excitement.

“Wow! That’s great, Donghyuck. I’m happy for you!”

“Thank you! I’m sorry I’ll be leaving you now.“ 

“Do you want me to drive you there?“

“Huh? Oh no! No need! You already saved me earlier outside, I can’t bother you more than that.” 

“You’re not bothering me, Donghyuck. It was my pleasure helping you. Anytime.”

“Thanks again. I’ll be going now. I’ll just say goodbye to Taeyong-hyung,” as soon as he turns his back to Jeno, the model calls him back. 

“Can I get your number? We’re… friends now, aren’t we?”

Donghyuck is so happy to even think of a different answer, “Of course!” he enters his number to Jeno’s phone, “And, just call me Hyuck!” he smiles and waves before going to Taeyong’s direction again. He quickly says goodbye to the manager and gave Mark a small wave since the actor seems to be still in his pissed-off character.

⏳ 

“Mark, you’re really good at acting angry. The scene earlier was so effective. It seems like you’re really getting pissed off about something,” the director praised Mark right after he cut the scene.

“Thank you,” was the only answer he gave the director before going straight to his resting area. 

“Donghyuck came. He was there with Jeno,” Taeyong told his brother as he approached their area.

“I know. I saw,” he suddenly snatched the water bottle Taeyong was going to open for him. 

“Uhh… thank you for that great angry scene? But your next scene is quite chill, so you might want to cool off now?”

“I will,” but the look on his face says he won’t be able to cool off yet.

🍉

“Uhm. That’s... basically changing everything?” Donghyuck is currently sitting across the producer who read his draft. From excitingly nervous to awkwardly fidgeting in his chair, the writer looks at the man in front of him, confusion and worry in his face. 

“Oh? You can put it that way, I guess? But! What I’m trying to say is, I like your writing style. The fantasy genre is fine, but I would like to read something different. And judging from your draft, I can see that you can do it. It’s okay to maintain the characters and their relationship with each other, but try putting them in a lighter plot. Those cliché friendship plots. That's what people likes to see on TV these days,” the producer is gesturing and waving his hands while trying to explain what he wants to see in Donghyuck's script. 

“I... I get it. I kind of imagine it a little right now. I’ll come up with something. Thank you very much! I really appreciate you reading my draft.”

“No problem! I can see that you have potential. You just have to be guided. I’ll be looking forward to your revised script.”

“Yes! Thank you! I’ll be going now.”

Donghyuck can’t believe what happened just then. Ever since he tried writing for a serial drama, every producer who read his work only rejected him and didn’t even give him an explanation as to why his draft won’t work. Since he is still a newbie people already thought of him as nothing. He wasn’t even sure if they even tried to read his work. They just kept rejecting him to the point that he, himself, won’t believe in his self anymore.

But now, someone actually read his work. Someone actually likes his writing style. Someone actually commented, that even though they want to change everything, the mere fact that they want to retain the characters he created, made his heart jump so high he wants to throw a party. So off to the grocery store he goes.

While walking in one of the grocery aisles, Donghyuck is scrolling in his contacts thinking of calling someone to tell them of his good news. He knows he should call his family, but his fingers keep scrolling until he lands on a certain name.

“Okay, first of all. Mark Lee is not a family. Why would you call him first? Second of all, he must still be busy, so no. I’ll just see him later at home since we’ll celebrate, and tell him the good news face to face…” he stops in front of the Eggs section, “…I don’t even know if he’ll care about my good news? But we’re quite close now right?” he picks up one tray of a dozen eggs, “I’m going to bake a cake, I should tell him so he won’t be shocked when he came home right?” Donghyuck is now at the Baking Powders section, “Why am I even thinking of him? He should be thankful that I’ll celebrate with him and I’ll even bake a cake,“ he says as he stomps his foot.

“Mooom, hyungie talking to a ghosht!”

A young boy that was left in a shopping cart just a few steps beside Donghyuck, shouts. He immediately picks what he needs in that section before turning to the mother and bows to apologize then he goes on his way. 

🍉

Donghyuck is just getting the cake bread out of the oven when he hears their front door open. He excitedly but carefully turns around to welcome his housemate, but the said housemate is already making his way up to his room with heavy footsteps. Confused, Donghyuck put down the cake in the counter and picks up his phone to text Mark.

** — iMessage — **

** Hyuck [7:55 PM] **

You okay?

** Mark Lee [7:57 PM] **

Yeah. Night.

“Oh…” obviously Mark is in a bad mood. Donghyuck thought that maybe he is just tired from work.

“But I really want to tell him the good news,” he says with a frown. He almost feels sad that he planned to celebrate with the actor but looks like it won’t happen. So he just finishes his cake then calls his parents that he’ll come home.

🍉 

“I’m so proud of you my son! I told you, it will happen anytime soon,” his mother beams at Donghyuck as they eat the cake he baked cutely, and ice cream that his father bought. He learned that Doyoung was volunteering at an orphanage overnight. They usually do that together, but there are times that his brother doesn’t inform him. And this is a first; overnight volunteer work is a first. He makes a mental note to ask Doyoung about it.

“Thanks, Mom! Thank you for believing in me.”

“Of course son! We will always believe in you. In anything and in everything you and your brother do.”

“He took after me, that’s why. Producers and TV stations out there will scrimmage for your writings,” his father says proudly, “When I was young, women scrambled just to see me.” 

Donghyuck literally laughs out loud. This is a story that he always hears from his father since he was young. Then his mother will retort with, “But you ended up chasing my beauty, for how long? Donghyuck, honey, for how long?”

Still laughing, he answers, “For 3 years!” 

“That’s because no one deserved me but you, my love,” this is one thing that Donghyuck won’t get tired of seeing. His parents flirting like young adults, not afraid to show their love for each other in front of their children. He feels so blessed to have a family like theirs. He just hopes that someday, his own love story would be just as lovely as what his parents have. 

“Gosh! I thought I baked a chocolate cake, but it seems like this turned into a CHEESEcake??” all of them laughing now and getting back to eating their desserts.

“By the way, how’s Jaemin?”

Donghyuck swallows a piece of his cake when his mother asks about Jaemin. He feels that the cake was stuck in his throat and he suddenly can’t speak. He hurriedly drinks water to push down the cake and to calm himself.

“He’s fine, Mom. He is…” he looks at the happy and anticipating face of his parents. He can’t bear to lie to them, but he also can’t bear to see them hurting if they come to know what happened to Jaemin and him. “…busy with his business. He is… trying to build a business.”

“Ooh. That’s actually good. He was a Business Major after all. I’m sure he’ll do well.”

“Y-yes, of course. He always does well.”

“How about his brother, Jisung?”

“Jisung is in University now,” he answers faster since he knew for a fact that Jisung is really a University student now, “…currently busy at school,” that, he is not sure.

“That’s great! I’m happy those two are doing well. Have you told them your good news yet?”

Donghyuck almost chokes up. _ I want to tell them, Mom. I really want to. _

“I have. They are… happy for me,” Hyuck smiles as he scoops a spoonful of ice cream.

That night, even though he knows he was blocked, he sends a text message to Jaemin. Simple news of what happened to him that day. Even though he wouldn’t get a reply, he knows for sure that his best friend would be happy for him. Maybe even happier than him.

“Of course. He is my best friend after all.”

☀️

Donghyuck starts to write his new plot as requested by the producer. Since they want a cliché story of friendship, he needs to find inspiration where he can see a lot of people and ‘friendships’ happening. He decides to come to places near Universities. But he can’t work where there are too many people and in crowded places.

Donghyuck is walking along a street a little farther from K-ARTS, where there are still a lot of people but not too crowded. He found a café, a minimalist café just along the street. It looks like the café just opened recently. The place was not that big, but spacious. It also has a mini bookshelf where the customers can go and read a book while they dine and relax. He got a feeling that it was built for writers like him or people who just want peace while they work. _ Perfect. Just like the ones Jaemin and I used to go to. _

He knows he would be able to work there. After he places his order, he settles on a seat beside the glass wall where he can see people outside; walking, laughing, holding hands, angry, murmuring, carrying on with their lives as he wonders what kind of story he’ll come up. 

⏳

“Oh? Why are you here?” Jungwoo, a barista with a soft look and voice welcomed his manager with a confused look.

“I’ll be on duty today. I want to try to be a barista,” the manager went straight to the back storage room.

“Why? Where’s Lucas?”

“What do you mean why? I want to learn everything here. Not just manage the business and you guys. And I also want to face our lovely customers,“ he came back wearing an apron, ready for action.

“Where is Lucas? He is already late. He’s not answering my texts.”

“I made him take the day off.”

“WHAT? WHY?? WHY NOT ME??”

“You just got the day off yesterday. Come on let’s get to work. Lucas taught me the basics yesterday, but I forgot. Teach me again.”

The employee grumbled as he started to get the things he’d need to teach their manager. The door chimed, a customer walked in.

“Welco—”

“N-Nana, what are you doing there? Why are you hiding?”

Jaemin shushed Jungwoo as he desperately hid behind the cashier’s counter when he saw the person who just walked in. He was already crouching as he held his head further down. He knew the person was already at the cashier when the barista welcomed him.

“Welcome! What can we get for you?”

“Uhh… I would like to have… a hot Cafe Mocha?”

“Sure, what cup size?“

“The... what’s that? P-Papa Cup??” the customer asked, confused and amused. The cafe uses Baby, Mama, and Papa, as their cup size indicator. It was a unique idea and he acknowledged whomever softie made it.

“Yes, Papa Cup? The biggest one?”

“I guess? If it is the biggest one, then yes, please. The biggest one,” the customer couldn't help but mirror the barista’s smile. It was a weird exchange but he already had a good feeling in that cafe so he let it pass.

“Alright! May I get your name, for the cup?”

“Haechan. Please put Haechan,” Donghyuck smiled as he gave his payment and proceeded to find a seat.

Jungwoo started making Haechan's drink when Jaemin started to speak in a very low whispering voice, “Where is he sitting??” the barista noticed him and crouched down to hear him clearly. 

“Who?”

“The customer. Hyu— Haechan.”

“Oh. He sat there in front of the bookshelf. Are you hiding from him?” Jungwoo poked his head just above the counter to take a looked at their subject of interest. “His back is facing the door.“

Jaemin just nodded as he hurriedly ran through the cafe’s exit, still wearing his apron, with an embroidered “NANA”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Choi Jinri, f(x)’s Sulli  
My heart cries for the bereaved family, friends, and fans.  
😔


	5. Chapter 5

☀️

** Kopi 'n Chill **. That’s the name of the cafe. It’s funny, but Donghyuck thinks it’s effective. Because of the popular quote “Netflix and Chill”, the name of the café is easy to remember. The ambiance is great for chilling, the funny and creative names for the cup sizes were genius, and the mini library is appreciated. The writer concludes he found his new haven. It also crosses his mind to one day bring Mark there with him when the actor is not busy.

He does a lot of work that day. He already wrote an outline of how he wants his story to flow, and how the current characters can fit into this story. The producer was right; his characters would still work in this new plot. He starts thinking of actors who would fit the role. It reminds him of what Jeno told him the last time they met. How he wanted to act in a drama that he would be writing. It’s as if the model remotely feels that Donghyuck is thinking about him, he receives a text from Jeno.

** — iMessage — **

** Lee Jeno [5:14 PM] **

Hi Hyuck! It’s Jeno. :)

** Donghyuck [5:14 PM] **

Oh hi! How are you?

  
**Lee Jeno [5:15 PM]**

I’m fine. Thanks for asking.

I’m here at the shoot today. I was just wondering why you’re not here. :(

**Donghyuck [5:16 PM]**

Oh. I’m quite busy today, doing some work.

And I don’t know if I am allowed to be there all the time.

**Lee Jeno [5:16 PM]**

Of course, you are!

You can text me if you want to come anytime. :)

**Donghyuck [5:17 PM]**

Haha that is noted. Thanks, Jeno!

**Lee Jeno [5:18 PM]**

No problem, Hyuck!

Good luck with your work. I have to go shoot now. :)

**Donghyuck [5:20 PM]**

Good luck to you too!

Donghyuck almost forgot that he gave Jeno his number. He didn’t expect to receive a text from him, especially a text looking for him. Jeno is nice, he thinks. He is sweet, gentle, caring, attentive, handsome, and a lot more positive aspects and attributes that he’ll be able to enumerate if he would have a chance to look more closely and to spend time with him more. Donghyuck is sure that those qualities would make him fall for a guy. But strangely, it isn't like that with Jeno. He can see all those very good qualities, but he can’t see _ him _ falling for Jeno. _ It was just a crush. A purely physically biased crush. _And he questions himself, why not.

☀️

Donghyuck is in the drama-shoot site again to study for his scriptwriting. He didn’t know that being in an actual drama shooting would benefit him a lot. This time, Taeyong is the one he asked if he could come since he already got Taeyong’s number the last time they saw each other. He hasn’t seen Mark the past few days so he didn’t try asking him since it would look like he was just talking to him whenever he wanted to go to his drama shoot. He also didn’t want to ask Jeno, even though the model told him he can text him anytime. The reason being ‘I’m still shy’ and ‘We’re not that close’.

As always, Donghyuck gets there while Mark’s scenes are being filmed. He immediately notices the actor who is acting with Mark. _ He is new, _ Donghyuck thought. That is the first time he is seeing the actor on the shooting site, and maybe even on TV. The new actor was small, cute, has beautiful eyes, and has a pretty smile. All of that is being shown in the current scene they are shooting. He almost resembles one of Donghyuck's characters in his script. He already saw Mark act with the female lead closely, but with this new actor, a foreign feeling starts creeping in him. He kind of feels insecure? _ No, that’s not it. And why would I feel that? _

Donghyuck chose not to go near the rest area of the actors after their scenes. Some staff already knew him so they let him stay at one of their areas where he can sit comfortably and lay his laptop. From his area, he watches how Mark and the new actor bonds. He notices how Mark laughs a lot with the small boy. He already knows that Mark quite likes laughing a lot and aloud, he knows this is just a normal Mark bonding with a co-worker situation. But why is the said co-worker being touchy?

“Was that necessary?” Donghyuck scowls. The young actor is touching Mark’s shoulder as they laugh; his hands are almost at his housemate’s neck, resting there. When Mark laughs hard, he has a habit to hit anyone that was beside him. But this boy is catching Mark’s hands as he tries to hit him as if trying to hold it. Donghyuck unconsciously rolls his eyes. He then realizes, he came there to study but he ends up studying the actors while they are literally on break. 

_ This won’t do, _Donghyuck thought, so he gathers his things and left the place, not forgetting to thank the staff who accommodated him. 

Donghyuck found himself back at ‘Kopi ‘n Chill’ café. As soon as he steps inside, he already feels the sense of comfort the café gives. There’s something there that relaxes him, but he still couldn’t pinpoint what exactly. After he placed and got his order, he sits on the same seat he sat the first time he went there, with his back facing the entrance.

He sets up his laptop and gets ready to work. Since the last time, he did some work while staying there, Donghyuck is positive that he’ll be able to finish something today also. So he starts working with ease and food on his table.

Donghyuck notices he’s been working for an hour in the cafe. He leans his back on his seat and stretches his arms above his head making bone-cracking sounds. Next, he stretches his neck from side to side and it also made a cracking sound. It made Donghyuck giggle to himself. 

At that moment, the door chimes indicating that someone walks inside the café. He hears a voice — that he believes is from one of the baristas, _ The one who took my order — _shouted, “Yo! Nana-nim! You came! Wassup!”

Donghyuck looks up from his laptop, now facing the café’s mini bookshelf. He slowly looks out the café on his right, then to the left, he turned his head — his body following — for 270 degrees to looked at where he assumes the sound came from. The said barista is not there, and no one is at the door also. He is a bit confused but brushes it off, then turns to focus on his laptop again. 

“There’s no way that’s Jaem. What the hell is ‘Nana-nim’ anyway?“ Donghyuck tells himself as he continues what he was typing earlier.

🍉

Donghyuck comes home later that day in a good mood Mark, eating ramen he says he cooked. He is almost delighted by the sight, then it dawns on him that it has been a long time since he saw Mark like this again. Well, it’s just weeks, but since they are living together, to not see each other like this — happy — Donghyuck feels that it’s been a long time. He goes straight to the fridge to get himself water to drink. At that moment, he remembers the sight at the drama-shoot earlier. 

“Ah here! I made one for you also. I don’t know when you’ll be home, but I ended up cooking for you too,” Mark says while giggling. 

_ He is so giggly. Annoying~ _

“This made me want to learn other easy to cook food. I’m— wa- Hyuck, where are you going?”

The writer looks back at Mark, halfway to their living room. “Ah, sorry. I’m not hungry. I’m also quite tired, so I’ll go upstairs first. Enjoy your meal,” he continues to the stairs.

“WAIT!” Mark abruptly stands up from his seat but slowly moves to awkwardly sit at the table’s edge to regain his cool. Donghyuck by now is one and a half steps up their stairs.

“Taeyong-hyung told me you’ll come at the shoot today. Were you there?” the actor asks expectantly.

“Oh,” suddenly, Donghyuck's hand in the handrail becomes interesting so he focuses on it, as he finds the answer to his housemate’s question, “I decided not to go in the end. I… worked somewhere else,” Donghyuck tries to move up again.

“HOW WAS... my acting?” the random question makes Donghyuck step back down one step. 

“You’re a top star. I’m sure you’re great.”

“I know that, but… what do _you_ think of my acting?”

Donghyuck thinks for a moment, trying to find the exact words he wants to tell the actor. The words he planned to tell him whenever he noticed how good his acting was and wanted to compliment him on it. But there is a greater force pulling Donghyuck from wherever to not say any of it. He looks at Mark.

“You’re… really good. Great. Very effective. Especially when you’re acting with great actors too. Those who look good _with_ you, and get along well _with_ you, make you laugh, being touchy and all—” Donghyuck spits out those words without much emotion in his face but soon realizes what he said doesn’t even make sense. _ Did it answer his question? _

“I— I… honestly don’t know what you meant but thank you. There're not many actors who get along with me and can make me laugh,” Mark replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

Donghyuck unconsciously rolls his eyes as he takes another step up their stairs before he stops, “Jeno wasn’t there anyways. I’ll just go when they film Jeno’s scenes,” with that, he hurriedly goes all the way up to his room and closes the door — accidentally — loudly.

“What… just… happened?” Mark stands up again to go back to eating his ramen when he notices the other ramen he cooked for his housemate. In frustration, he grabs the bowl and sits on his seat again. “I’ll just eat this. I’ll never do this again. It’s your loss!!”

☀️

Donghyuck found his courage to ask Jeno his shoot schedule the next day, asking if he can come. Undoubtedly, the model-actor positively replied to him and was so happy about it. Turns out, that day is a shooting day for Jeno, so Donghyuck said he’d come. But then, his mother phone-called him to go to their house because she prepared a lot of side dishes for him to stock.

When he got there, Doyoung is preparing to go to work. They got enough time to catch up a little for the recent happenings in their life. He also tells his brother that he’d be going to the shoot that day. Then Doyoung busies himself in their kitchen. A moment later he comes back to Donghyuck holding a paper bag. 

“Here. Bring this to Taeyong,” Doyoung says and instructs him on what to say. Donghyuck takes the bag and looks at whatever is inside. It is his mother’s side dishes and a packed lunch. Before he can even ask Doyoung what — and why — is that for, he hears his brother bid his goodbye to their parents. The younger eyed the now closed door sheepishly.

🍉

When Donghyuck arrives at the site, he goes straight to Taeyong and gives him the side dishes and the lunch Doyoung packed for him. He begins to relay what his brother told him, “Our parents made too much so my brother said ‘have some’. For the packed lunch, he didn’t make this especially for you. It’s just there, he said. So you can have it.” 

What Donghyuck told him made Taeyong confused, amused, and happy with the gesture as he thankfully receives the food. Mark is on a break by the time Donghyuck came so they saw each other immediately. 

“What are you doing here?“ Mark asks the younger without even looking at him. But Donghyuck knows who Mark is talking to.

“I came here to watch Jeno,” he answers as Taeyong directs him to an empty seat not far away from Mark. Then he hears the actor scoffs. 

“Are you that big of a fan of mine that you always go to my drama filming to watch me?”

Donghyuck looked at his housemate who is already looking at him. He leans in before he answers, “First of all, I’m not even a small fan of you. Second, I came here today to watch Jeno. Third, I also came to study for my work,” then leans back to his seat.

“Are you done listing things?”

“Yes. And I’m also done talking to you,” Donghyuck is now focusing on his laptop. It is now the actor’s turn to lean towards the writer as he whispers enough for only him to hear, annoyance in his voice.

“What is your problem? Do you have a problem with me?? Why are we always in a bad mood when we don’t even see each other much?”

Donghyuck opens his mouth to answer his housemate when a voice from not far calls out to Mark. 

“Mark-ssi! I'm here,” the new actor makes his way to their area, wearing his beautiful smile. Donghyuck can’t argue with that.

“Ohh~ you’re here!” Mark gave his co-actor a huge smile, no trace of the earlier annoyance in his face or voice.

“Ooh! You brought a friend?” that’s when they realize that Mark is still leaning towards Donghyuck. Mark immediately retreats.

“He’s not my friend.”

“We’re not friends.”

Both look at each other, irritation slowly creeping in again to be shown in their faces. 

“Hi. I’m Huang Renjun. I act alongside Mark here,” the introduction is directed at Donghyuck. When he looks back at the actor he receives a wave, so he waves back shyly. 

“I’m… Donghyuck. Nice to meet you,” at that moment the director shouts ‘Cut!’, and they can see Jeno almost running towards the group.

“Hyuck! You’re here!” Jeno acknowledges Donghyuck’s presence as if he is the only one there. Taeyong didn’t fail to notice the tension between Mark and Donghyuck. He also didn’t fail to notice the growing annoyance in Mark’s aura when Jeno came to them. He thinks he needs to do something. Mark needs to get along well with his co-actors. 

“Guys!” Taeyong calls for the attention of the young actors and Donghyuck, “Why don’t you join me for lunch?”

“Jeno, I brought lunch for you also. My Mom made it,” true enough, Donghyuck prepared lunch for Jeno also when Doyoung made him give Taeyong a packed lunch. He thought he could also do it since Jeno was the one he asked for a favor today. So he prepared lunch for both of them. 

“Really? Wow, thank you! But I hope, one day I can try your cooking,” Jeno looks at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Hu— okay. Maybe someday.”

“Where’s my lunch?” suddenly, Mark was facing Donghyuck asking for his lunch.

“Why should I prepare some for you? We’re _not_ even _friends_ right?” Donghyuck replies emphasizing the last part, eyebrows raised. 

Mark opens his mouth to answer but Renjun tugs him to his side. “Let’s just get lunch from the set,” the new actor says, smiling. 

Mark hesitates before he answers, “I don’t really like the food here. I’ll just...” he looks at his brother who looks back at him unsuspecting, “...share with Taeyong-hyung’s food,” that earns him an unbelievable look from the older. 

They settle in a table long enough for the five of them. Donghyuck and Jeno sit beside each other. In front of Donghyuck is Taeyong who is beside Mark, and Renjun to the left of Mark. They have their lunch surprisingly peaceful. Peaceful in a sense that no one is bickering or snickering at each other, unlike 15 minutes ago from two certain individuals. But kind of noisy since Donghyuck, Jeno, and Taeyong are animatedly talking to each other about every random thing they could think of. Taeyong forgetting that he should be making an effort to make the actors go along well with each other. While on the other end of the table, there’s a sulking Mark and a rather talkative Renjun trying to cheer him up.

“Do you not like your food?” Renjun suddenly asks that made Mark snapped his head up at him. He remembers their topic was not related to the question that’s why he is surprised. 

“Ah, no. I really like it. It’s great...” he glances at his housemate, “...honestly,” Mark now knows why Donghyuck was so good at cooking. _ It's in his genes _. 

“Uhm. We’re going to shoot our scene next, right? Together? I think it should be a happy scene? So I suggest we cheer ourselves up, to get ready for that scene. What do you think?” with that reminder from Renjun, Mark immediately brightens up, changes his expression, and starts reciprocating the younger’s cheerfulness. Truly a professional. 

Donghyuck forgot about Mark and Renjun while he enjoyed talking to Taeyong and Jeno. But the moment Mark’s expression changes and starts to laugh — obnoxiously — again, he can’t help but focus on them. Now it’s his turn to sulk. Good thing no one notices. 

Donghyuck stays until the end of filming. The sun has long set, and he can see that everyone is already tired but no one is lazing around. He admires everyone’s vigor. From the PD and directors who constantly lead the actors, checking, monitoring, making sure everything was perfect; to the staffs who do big and small tasks without any hint of complaining in their faces; and of course the actors who give their all in bringing out emotions and life to the story. He is inspired to do just as well as them, even if for now he is the only one who can see how hard he works in writing. 

“You did so well today. I’m happy I got to watch everything,” Donghyuck did a no-sound-applause for Jeno when the boy approached him. They are both packing up their things. 

“Ahh. I’m still lacking, but thank you. I’m also quite happy that you get to watch me today. Thank you for coming.” 

“No problem. I’m the one who asked. With that said, do you mind if I buy you coffee? To thank you for today?”

“Wa— of course! I mean no, I don’t mind. Yes, let’s do that,” and naturally both of their eye-smiles appear, beaming at each other.

🍉

Donghyuck is walking behind Jeno when they enter the writer's favorite café. He is on his phone texting Doyoung, telling him Taeyong’s reaction about the lunch. His brother never asks, but he knew Doyoung enough to know that he wanted that information no matter what. Someone welcomes them brightly, probably the barista. But there’s something in the barista’s voice that catches Donghyuck's attention. That voice that Donghyuck knew by heart.

He slowly looks up from his phone. He is still behind Jeno. “What do you want to have Sir?“ asked the barista.

At that, Donghyuck moves to Jeno’s side to get a good look at the barista today. His heart is pounding so loud in his chest and it feels like it’s going to jump out anytime. 

“What do you want, Donghyuck?“ Jeno asks him while looking up at the menu. At that moment, Donghyuck and the barista for that day, Jaemin, catches each other’s eyes. Donghyuck’s jaw dropped, together with his tears. Jaemin froze, eyes wide. The writer tries to move his mouth as if trying to say something but can’t cause he is already choking at his own tears. He runs out of the café. 

Jaemin follows quickly, not minding the counter, not minding the customer that is waiting in front of him. Just Donghyuck. His best friend whom he didn't see for a long time. Whom he needed to apologize to. Jeno is stunned; he doesn't understand what's happening. One second they were entering the cafe Donghyuck told him was his new haven and ‘workplace’ kind of, then the next second the one who invited him was running out of the said cafe. What made it more confusing was the barista also ran out of the cafe. Nevertheless, he follows them both outside.

Donghyuck is quick to run. Jaemin doesn't get a hold of him. He isn't even sure what way he went. He was so shocked and was not prepared for the day that he’ll be seeing Donghyuck again. This is not even in his imagination. His sin was so big that he wanted to hold an event when he finally apologizes to his best friend. But no, they needed to see each other like that. He was also not expecting his best friend’s reaction. He knew he won’t be forgiven that easily, but seeing the pained look in Donghyuck’s face broke his heart into billion pieces if that is possible.

Jeno, on the other hand, instead of coming after Donghyuck, found himself catching this crying barista on his arms as his legs collapsed in regret. 

🍉

Donghyuck opens the door to his house abruptly, closing it a little too loud. Mark just got home a few minutes before him and is just getting a glass of water before heading to his room. He immediately sees his housemate’s crying face while he runs fast to his room. Worry creeps up so fast that he quickly takes his phone to text Jeno since he knew he was the last one with Donghyuck. 

** — iMessage — **

** Mark Lee-ssi [10:28 PM] **

What happened to Donghyuck?

** Jeno Lee [10:28 PM] **

Did you see him? I didn’t know where he went. 

Something happened at the café. I’m also confused.

Is he okay?

** Mark Lee-ssi [10:30 PM] **

If you’re the one who hurt him, I don’t know what I might do.

Mark knocks on Donghyuck's room. He could hear that his housemate is not just crying but wailing. He knocks again but this time, he doesn't wait for the younger to let him in. Good thing the door was not locked, he opens it. Mark finds Donghyuck sitting on the floor beside his bed. His eyes are closed as he cries his heart out, hands grabbing the cloth in his chest. He perceives that whatever happened surely hurt Donghyuck so much. Seeing that pain in his face and that amount of tears he already let out, Mark can’t help but be heartbroken for him. He slowly enters the room; slightly worried that Donghyuck might snap at him, slowly crouches in front of the crying boy. 

Mark was never the type to comfort anyone. That’s Taeyong’s role, he reminds himself. As an actor, he already played a role that has full of compassion. Though he delivered the character just great, he knew he wouldn’t be like that character in real life. So having a situation in front of him now that someone actually needed some comforting, he doesn’t know what to do. It breaks his heart to watch Donghyuck cry like that, but he doesn't know what to do. He hesitantly, lightly touches Donghyuck's shoulder making the younger open his eyes. Donghyuck looks at Mark, still crying. The light touch on Donghyuck’s shoulder turns to a firm hold as if saying, ‘I’m here’. 

Mark’s eyes full of worry meets Donghyuck’s eyes full of pain. And as if that is a trigger, it makes Donghyuck cry harder as he throws himself at Mark, hugging him for dear life. Mark steadies himself on the floor with his free hand as his other hand catches Donghyuck. He doesn't have time to think of what his housemate did, he just immediately kneel to properly reciprocate Donghyuck’s hug. Rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down since he is crying harder now, whispering, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Mark makes Donghyuck sit at his bed then he hurriedly goes down to their kitchen to get him a glass of water. As soon as Donghyuck got a sip, tears are over. He is probably already tired to even cry some more. Mark continues to rub his back while hiccups are leaving his throat. The moment Donghyuck relaxes, Mark wants to ask what happened, but he is afraid that it might be rude of him. He just wants to know what or who hurt Donghyuck, and if it is Jeno he is ready to throw hands.

A few moments have passed when Donghyuck finally opens his mouth to speak, “I saw Jaemin,” if at that moment he is looking at Mark, he might not control himself and laugh. Mark comically widens his eyes and mouth as if the news is utterly impossible to happen. He reminds himself that Jaemin is not a ghost and just a best friend who is in hiding. 

“Where?”

“At the café... I go to... near K-ARTS. H- He is working there.”

Mark waits for him to continue, but Donghyuck is silent again for a few minutes.

“I— I didn’t know. I already went there a few times. Why didn’t I know?” Donghyuck looks like he is going to cry again, so Mark instinctively rubs his back again. “I didn’t know why I ran out there. It’s just— I thought I miss him. I thought I wanted to see him again. But why does it hurt? All the pain came back to me the moment I saw his face,” there are no tears, but the pain in his face is still evident. “My legs… my legs moved before I can even think of what to do. I— I don’t know what to do.”

Mark also doesn’t know what to do in that kind of situation. All he knew is that Donghyuck needs to sleep it off. He needs to rest for the day. The exhaustion from crying and being out all day was screaming from Donghyuck's looks. The least he can do is be there for him until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MarkHyuck jealous and being petty 🤦🏻♀️
> 
> And the moment we've all been waiting for... Bestfriends!NaHyuck reunion!!!  
Though, not the kind of reunion we're expecting. But we're getting there. 😅
> 
> Next chapter... markhyuck date 😳
> 
> And a new pair?? 🤔
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Keep on reading! 😄


	6. Chapter 6

☀️

Donghyuck wakes up feeling so tired. The events from yesterday dawn on him the moment he opens his eyes. Sadness fills him again, but he tells himself he shouldn't dwell in the sadness. Crying was tiring. So he pulls himself up, feeling the dryness of his throat. He immediately sees a glass full of water on his work desk. He is sure who brought it there and it quickly draws a smile on his lips. When he takes the glass, there is no note or anything and it kind of disappoints him. But just a little. After he empties the glass of water, he steps out of his room. 

A burnt smell welcomes Donghyuck just before he reaches the stairs. He instinctively runs down the stairs towards the kitchen to see what’s happening. He sees Mark, back facing him, in front of the sink, looking like he is washing something. 

“What... happened here?” Mark spins around looking at him like he saw a ghost. “Why are there so many eggs? ...burnt eggs?”

“I- I tried cooking breakfast. I JUST TRIED!”

Donghyuck stifles a laugh, “Okay? Then why are there so many? Because you kept trying?”

“Uhm… yes? And I don’t know what to put in eggs to make an omelet, so I just put whatever in each egg.”

“Where’s the omelet?” Donghyuck is looking at the pile of burnt eggs.

“Huh? Did I not make it? It’s— there’s no omelet???”

This time, Donghyuck doesn't hold in his laughter, “Why is this one red?”

“I put kimchi in there. But it still got burnt,” Mark says looking dejected.

Donghyuck can't believe that Mark did all of this. He cooked eggs. Prepared pan bread. He even cut apples. And it all made him smile. A smile that made him thankful that he is with someone right now despite what he was feeling just the night before. He is about to sit at his seat when he notices that Mark is not moving from his position in the kitchen.

“C’mon let’s eat. Why are you still standing there?” Mark’s hands are on his back. Donghyuck thinks _ he _ is hiding something more for him, but he did a lot already. _ Is there something else? _

“I’m… I’m fine. Go eat now. There are apples if you don’t like the eggs,” the actor is fidgeting in his position.

“Are you hiding something?” Donghyuck starts to inch towards Mark.

“No? I- don’t— don’t come here. Don’t mind me, just eat!” Donghyuck is now in front of him.

“What is it? I’m already surprised by what you did. You don’t have to surprise me any more than this. I appreciate it. Thank you,” a soft smile forms in Donghyuck's lips. He is genuinely thankful to Mark. He knew the actor didn’t know how to cook without supervision, but here he did everything by himself. Yes, it’s obviously a failure, but it’s the thought that counts right?

Honestly, Donghyuck's smile is the only thing Mark wants to see that’s why he did the impossible. Mark just stares at him, looking straight in his eyes. Donghyuck almost forgot why he is in front of him right now. But when he comes back to his senses, he immediately peeks on Mark’s back to see what he is hiding.

“OH MY GOD!!! WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING??!!”

“It’s just my finger! I cut myself while cutting the apples. But don’t worry! The apples are clean,” Mark smiles at him trying to calm him down.

“What do you mean the apples are clean? Who cares about the apples right now?! You’ve been bleeding since I got here? Why didn’t you tell me??” Donghyuck quickly takes Mark’s hands to wash it himself. He then runs fast to his room, when he comes back he is holding his first aid kit to tend to Mark’s wound.

“It doesn’t hurt, I promise.”

“Yeah sure. But you probably cut a vein for it to bleed that much. What if you lost a lot of blood just because you’re trying to act cool?”

“I’m not trying to act cool,” Mark pouts.

“Don’t pout. I’ll plaster a band-aid on your mouth,” _ Don’t. You look cute. _Is what Donghyuck actually thought.

When they are done fixing Mark’s wound, they start to eat. Donghyuck tries his best to separate the part of the eggs that can still be eaten and ration it for Mark and him. He even jokes that the apples tasted like blood and it made Mark flustered and sorry. After they eat, both of them still linger at their dining table doing nothing. Mark doesn’t have a schedule for the day, and Donghyuck just simply doesn’t know what to do.

Donghyuck vaguely remembers how Mark comforted him last night. The look on his face as he was trying to calm him down without words. The way Mark caught him when he desperately needed someone to hug. The way Mark tucked him to sleep. He couldn't tell if it's a dream, but he remembers how Mark softly tugged his hair away from his forehead as he bid him 'Sleep well. All will be okay'.

Donghyuck hesitates to talk about it. It's kind of awkward to bring it up. But the silence between them is like guilting him to talk about what happened to him last night.

“So…” Mark interrupts the younger's train of thoughts, “...what’s your plan? I mean about… Jaemin?” 

Donghyuck flinches by the mention of his best friend’s name, but he knows that the question is just right. He needs to think about what he should do now that he knows where to find Jaemin.

“I haven’t thought about it. But… I’ll go to him one day. Soon. I really miss him, you know,” Donghyuck looks like he’ll cry again, so Mark stumbles for words to say. 

“Do you want to go somewhere with me?” 

🍉

“I didn’t know you drive,” Donghyuck is riding shotgun, Mark in the driver’s seat. They are in Taeyong’s car, which Mark successfully borrowed despite his brother having his own schedule for the day. 

“Of course. What do you think of me? I’m fully capable, in case you don’t know,” Mark replies while he is fixing the rearview mirror. After everything is set and they are both wearing seatbelts, he starts to drive. 

“Wow. Fully capable. Big word. Fully capable except in the kitchen. Please add that part next time,” Mark laughs 'cause he knows Donghyuck is stating a fact. “Where are we going by the way?”

“I was thinking of the beach. It was… hmm… about 3 hours of a drive? We’ll arrive there before sunset.”

“Ooh. Will you be fine going to the beach? I mean, won’t you be recognized?”

“It’s a weekday. I’m thinking there won’t be a lot of people there. And we’ll get there when it’s almost dark. People won’t think that an actor is lurking there by that time.” 

“You have a poin— WHATJNKASKFSLC! MARK!!!” Donghyuck is taken by surprise when Mark suddenly stepped on the brakes so hard on a red light. Seatbelts are truly a lifesaver.

“I’M SORRY I PANICKED! I THOUGHT I CAN STILL PASS!”

“DO YOU REALLY DRIVE??? CAN WE GET THERE IN ONE PIECE! I STILL HAVE A LOT OF DREAMS! I DON’T WANNA DIE TODAY, MARK LEE!!”

“DON’T SHOUT, DONGHYUCK! PEOPLE OUTSIDE WILL HEAR YOU!!”

Donghyuck calms himself and makes sure his seatbelt is still intact. He is taking a sip of water from the tumbler he brought when the green light comes again. 

“I just… haven’t driven for almost two years until now,” this time, Donghyuck sprays the water from his mouth in front of him as he turns to Mark.

“WHAT?!”

🍉

Donghyuck is sitting, legs laying flat, in the blanket he brought and laid in the sand while Mark is digging up shells not too far from him. The actor said he wanted to collect shells before it gets dark. Donghyuck discovers one of Mark’s habits; he puckers his lips when he is focusing on something other than acting. 

“I told him not to do that,” Donghyuck mumbles to himself.

They went to a not so popular beach. Mark was right, there are almost no people there, plus it’s a weekday. They even went to the side where people don’t usually go. He sits there, enjoying the breeze, thinking of the times he went to the beach with his best friend. He knew Mark brought him there for him to relax. Take his mind off things. But he can't help not to think of his situation, plus he wants to see Jaemin. He just doesn’t know how, so he needs to think about it as soon as possible.

“I told you to take your mind off things. But it’s clearly everywhere,” Mark jokes as he takes the space beside Donghyuck. “You can tell me anything you know. I might not be a lot of help, because that’s not really my thing, but… I have ears?”

Donghyuck chuckles. Of course, he knows he can tell Mark about his problem, especially this particular problem. And the fact that he is willing to listen is already a lot of help for Donghyuck. He smiles as he takes a deep breath. 

“The cafe I went to, it’s actually quite homey for me. The first person I thought of when I discovered it was… Jaemin. It’s… it’s just so him. To name the place ‘Kopi ’n Chill’, to name the cup sizes Baby Cup, Mama Cup, and Papa Cup—”

“What?”

“Yes! I actually thought of bringing you there, but we never actually talk ever since I don’t know when.”

“Ah… sorry.”

“Anyway! Yes, that cafe was sooo him. Who would have thought that he works there? And I think he’s not just an employee there, maybe he’s a manager, or the owner. Someone shouted Nana-nim one time, and I honestly thought it was him, it turns out it was really him.”

“Nana-nim? Why Nana-nim?”

“Nana was his childhood nickname. Maybe… I don’t know. Maybe it was also his idea that the employees call him that, with a -nim.” 

Mark nods, and it is silent for a few moments before Donghyuck starts again.

“I’m just surprised to see him there. I was not ready. I should have been ready. I’m looking for him after all. But… I think at some point, I just gave up? And let fate let us meet again? And I’m…” Donghyuck brought his knees to his chest, “I’m honestly scared… Scared of asking him what happened. Scared of knowing the truth? Scared of hearing from him the reason why he betrayed me… deceived me…” 

Mark reaches for his cheek making him flinch. A tear successfully escapes his eye.

“You’re crying again.”

“I’m— I’m sorry. I’m just… I don’t know. I want to talk to him. I want to see him. I want us to be together again. We're best friends.”

“Relax. You don’t have to pressure yourself. Give yourself time. Time to think how, when... what, why, who.”

“Did you just—”

“Yeah, sorry. Anyway. Now that you two saw each other, I’m sure Jaemin won’t hide from you again. You know where to find him. All that is left is for you to prepare yourself in facing him again, with the right emotions, right words. You don’t want it going the wrong way just because you’re too emotional, or you’re not ready, or you’re— wait- why are you smiling?”

“Nothing. I thought you’re not good with words? But here you’re giving me the best advice ever,” Mark visibly flusters and even if the sun is almost done setting, Donghyuck can see the faint pink glow in his cheeks. 

“Wha— what are you talking about?! I just read it in my script. I’m just acting. That’s what I’m good at,” Mark states that made Donghyuck laugh. 

“You know, you already know a lot about me. I don’t know anything about you. Tell me something about yourself.”

“There’s really nothing about me. I’m an actor. That’s all, really.”

Donghyuck grabs a handful of sand and aims at Mark who immediately grabs his arms. 

“DON’T... do that! Okay okay. I’ll talk. What do you want to know?”

“Hmm…” Donghyuck thinks hard what he wants to know since this is a rare opportunity. He is now sitting crisscrossed and slightly facing Mark. “Taeyong-hyung once said that he was not your real brother? Can you… uhh, tell me about that?” Mark tenses, and just falls silent for a minute. “I’m sorry. If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to tell me. I’m—”

“No! It’s okay. Okay. I mean. Okay, I’ll tell you,“ it’s Mark’s turn to take a deep breath, “I’m actually an orphan. But from the streets. Hyung and his family found me on the streets when I was… 6? I can’t remember who my parents were. Apparently, I wasn’t born in the streets. I was… left there by my very parents, the biological ones. Hyung told me, I had a bag with me, full of clothes, one of my toys, and my birth certificate.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the realization of what Mark’s parents did to him. They left a child in the streets. Mark continues.

“My birth name is Mark Lee. I was born in Canada, but my parents are Korean. I really don’t know why I can’t remember anything about them and even about Canada. My parents... I mean, Hyung’s parents even went to Canada to find my biological parents. But when they came home,” he leans back, arms supporting his weight, looking up the now dark sky, “…they didn’t bring good news nor bad news. They just started fixing the papers to adopt me. I became Lee Minhyung. We even did a celebration when all the papers were done. From then on, I’m my brother’s brother and my parent’s son.”

Mark looks at his housemate. _ His _ expression a mix of pity, sadness, relief, and more curiosity. He chuckles and pinches Donghyuck's cheeks lightly with his left hand dirtied with sand, “I’m fine now. I don’t remember my past life before I ended up in the streets, but I remember every detail from the moment they found me, adopted me, sheltered me, every moment they made me feel I’m loved, I remember them all. I love them, so much,” Mark giggles shyly, ”I’m not the sweetest son and brother to them, but if anything happens to them…” the slight choke in Mark’s voice didn’t pass Donghyuck's attention. “…I won’t forgive the whole world and myself.”

“Did you… Are you not curious where your biological parents are, now? Or what happened back there?”

“Hmm. I’m not. Even before? When Mom and Dad came back home from Canada not bearing any news, my past automatically erased itself in my system. I’m not even mad. I just… don’t care? My family now, they made sure I’m loved enough to not think about my past. They dote on me so much. They gave me everything I could’ve asked for. I guess I'm a spoiled kid.” 

“That’s why you don’t know any household chore. They do it for you ever since. I guess they don’t want you getting tired, or whatever.” 

“Oh my goodness! Hyung was like that! I actually wanted to do everything when I was young, but Hyung glares at me whenever I touch any of the cleaning tools or things in the kitchen. And you haven’t been glared at by Lee Taeyong. I’m telling you, he is my brother, but if he glared at you, your legs won’t work like they used to before,” the two burst out laughing. Donghyuck didn’t expect that from Taeyong because he sees him as a softie. Well, they said people have duality.

Donghyuck's emotions are a mess. He doesn't know what to think of the information he just learned about his housemate. Mark Lee, a top star actor, a celebrity. Who would’ve thought he has this kind of story. But then he feels honored that Mark trusted him to tell this side of him. A story not easy to tell. He is happy they went there. For a moment he takes off his mind about his problem, but comes back thinking about it now more confident, relaxed, and not pressured. But suddenly the images of Mark wiping his tear, and pinching his cheek comes back to him. Donghyuck feels the hair at the back of his neck stands up. He starts to feel his cold sweat despite the cool night breeze. What’s worse is that his heart starts thumping loud like, _ Shut up! What are you trying to say?! That was just a friendly gesture. He’s like that naturally I'm sure. What are you overthinking about Lee Donghyuck!? _

“Hyuck? Are you okay?” his inner monologue is cut off, “You look like you’re going to be sick. What are you feeling?”

As if it also stops his brain from functioning, he just stares at Mark. Worry is already clear in the actor's face. Mark put the back of his hand in Donghyuck's forehead to feel it.

“I can’t tell if you're having a fever. Maybe we should go home. You’re getting red.”

Mark stands up taking Donghyuck's hands with him to help him stand. It obviously makes his face redder and the thumping of his heart louder. It still doesn't make his brain function. Mark gathers their things, not forgetting the shells he collected. And as if doing it on purpose, he wraps his one arm in Donghyuck's shoulder to support him, while he carries everything on his other arm. _ …so manly… _

_ You’re going to kill me tonight, Mark Lee. _

⏳

**— The same day Mark and Donghyuck went to the beach —**

Jeno finds himself back at the café to check on the barista who cried in his arms the day before. To his disappointment, Jaemin is not in the counter when he comes. But he still stays since he doesn’t have anything else to do. Donghyuck even recommended the café, so might as well try their food and drinks.

A good thirty minutes had passed when someone enters the café, spreading his arms as if to make his presence known, and the baristas shout a “Nana-nim” greeting. Jeno chose a table near the counter. He immediately sees the person who came, and in return, the person also sees him just as quick. Jaemin is frozen for a good minute before he goes behind the counter to make his own coffee, then he joins Jeno in his table.

“Hi,” Jaemin greets as he sat across the young model, “I guess I need to explain, huh?”

“Well, I came to check on you. But explaining would be good too. I’m Lee Jeno by the way. May I know your name?” Jeno, as naturally as the sun rising, flashes his eye-smile, which Jaemin returns with an equally bright smile, showing his perfect teeth.

“I’m Na Jaemin! I manage this café. I’m— ” he hesitates, “I’m…” as he looks down, “I’m Donghyuck’s best… friend.“

Jeno just nods. When he hears Donghyuck’s name, he realizes he didn’t even check on him yet since he suddenly disappeared the day before. He suddenly questions why he is back at the cafe checking on a stranger instead of his friend when Jaemin talks again.

“May I know your relationship with Donghyuck first?“

“Ah. We’re friends,” he looks around the café quickly before telling his profession, “I’m a model-actor. And we met through a colleague.”

“Wow,” Jeno nods shyly seeing Jaemin’s reaction, anticipating what he will say next, “Donghyuck having friends in the showbiz industry? Something great must have happened,” the model’s jaw drops slightly. He wants to punch his face for thinking that the guy in front of him is amused because of his profession. The excited and surprised expression of Jaemin changes into a sad smile in a matter of seconds. Jeno almost asks him why but waits.

“Ok. I don’t know how deep your friendship with my Hyu— with Donghyuck is, so I don’t know if he already told you about me? I mean, I don’t know where to start.”

“Oh. We became friends just recently, so something this personal, I don’t think he would share something personal like this to me, at least, yet? So~ I actually don’t know anything about you. Sorry.” 

“Oh! No! It’s okay!” Jaemin laughs, bringing Jeno’s bright expression back, “That’s much better. I mean, I can tell you my side without having to worry. So…” 

“You’re really trusting me about this?”

“Uhhh… It’s the least I can do for uhh… helping me yesterday.”

“I… helped you yesterday?”

“Yes? You held me while I was crying outside. You helped me get back up my feet. You accompany me until I am at least calmed down and ready to get back inside. All that, without knowing me and without knowing what happened. So an explanation of what happened is the least I can do,” Jaemin tells Jeno sincerely. But realizing that Donghyuck didn’t tell anything about him or the house to Jeno, he might just tell Jeno the gist of his conflict with his best friend.

“Okay. I’ll accept it,” Jeno motions for him to start.

“Okay. First… again, I am Donghyuck’s best friend. Or was," he shakes his head as if to cancel the last thing he said, "We’ve been friends since we were very little. We grew up together, play together, do everything together. We’re there for each other. We’re like real brothers. We’re like twins actually, and we have another brother, which is my real younger brother. So yeah. That’s our relationship,“ Jaemin excitedly started, “But what if one of the twins betrayed, lied, deceived the other? What do you think the _ other _ twin would feel? When the twin you loved, supported and cared for suddenly betrayed you and disappeared out of your life?” this is a question Jeno knows he doesn't need to answer, so he waits for Jaemin to continue. 

“I’m _ that _ twin. I betrayed my best friend. I lied to him. I deceived him and it’s all just because of—” Jaemin chokes. He spends a moment not to let his tears fall because they are still inside the café and he doesn't want his customers to see him crying, “It’s because of money. I, honest to God, I really don’t know what has gotten into me to do that to Hyuck. I didn’t know I could be that desperate. I- Of all people, why to him? I don’t know the answer to that to be honest. So whatever he is feeling right now; anger, frustration, disappointment, anything, everything. I deserved it all. I will totally understand if he won’t forgive me ever,” Jaemin’s tears betray him as it falls freely to his cheeks.

Jeno is looking at him with sad eyes. Jaemin didn’t say what he did but he feels everything. From the feelings of having someone by your side since young age, being that person’s best friend, to being betrayed by that someone, to thinking that you won’t be forgiven by the person you once thought would be in your life forever, to bearing that guilt all this while and for who knows how long still. Jeno feels everything not because of experience, but Jaemin told him everything all emotions naked in his eyes. He can't help but feel sad for his friend, as well as for the person in front of him.

“Jaemin,” he calls the attention of the guy sobbing quietly, “…are you sorry? To Hyuck, I mean?”

“Of course!“ Jaemin answers in the blink of an eye.

“Then tell him,“ Jeno smiles.

“Huh?”

“Tell him you’re sorry.”

“I know! I mean… I want to, of course. But… I don’t know how? What if he doesn’t want to see me, or talk to me? Or what if I got to tell him I am sorry and he wouldn’t forgive me?”

“You said, you would totally understand if he does that right? At least you got to let him know you are truly sorry. That’s better than not having to be forgiven while not trying at all.”

“I’m scared.”

“You should be.”

“Wha—”

“I mean, whatever you are feeling is also valid. Sometimes that’s our stepping stone for the things we have to do. Those feelings we are not comfortable of. We thought of it as negative, but without it, we won’t be able to do the things that have to be done. Without sadness, we won’t be able to appreciate happiness. Without being weak, we won’t value strength. Without that fear, you won’t have the courage to face Donghyuck. You’re scared of facing him, but you’re also scared of losing him forever, right? So use that fear to push yourself to have the courage to get that friend back. The best friend you’re almost losing.”

“I’m—” Jaemin suddenly looks at him straight in the eye and leans a little towards him. It flusters Jeno. He thinks he must have said too much and already crossed the line. “Are you a guidance counselor? A therapist? Psychologist? Why are you so good at this? Is that what actors do? Waaa~” Jaemin is so shocked and baffled, in a good way, by what Jeno had said to him. “Thank you! I really appreciate that. That was a nice speech,” he says, clapping slowly.

Both men cackle by the turn of emotions on their table. One minute they are serious, someone was crying, they are sad, and now both are laughing.

☀️

Within that week, Jeno comes by the café constantly to ask and remind his now new friend to talk to Donghyuck. Jaemin always tells him he will and he is already preparing for it. He sometimes jokes that he wants it to be as good as Jeno’s speech to him the other day. Jeno also tries to help him practice how he would talk to Donghyuck, but Jaemin finds it hard to do, commenting that an actor’s job is so hard. “How do you people do it?“ he once asked.

One fine day of Jeno’s visit to the café, he and Jaemin are just talking. Not about Donghyuck, but just about anything. When Jaemin suddenly asks, “You like him, don’t you?”

“What? Who?“ a pale red color starts painting Jeno’s cheeks.

“Hyuckie. I mean, for you to do this every day. You want him to be happy right? Because he deserves the truth and an apology. I want that also. I love him. He is still and will always be my best friend in my heart,” Jaemin put his right hand to his chest where he believes his heart is near, “But for you, I’m assuming it’s another thing?” he continues teasingly.

Jeno pauses to think, but eventually says, “I guess? Or… that’s what I thought—”

Before he can continue, and before Jaemin can ask him what he means, a group of students enters the cafe and the manager, sometimes barista knew he is now needed behind the counter.

_ Yes, that’s what I thought. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing Mark Lee can't do, living in his title as the absolutely fully capable Mark Lee!  
Cook (lots of burnt) omelets? Check ✅  
Drive? Check ✅❓😅  
Make Donghyuck fluster? ✅❤️✅
> 
> Mark's past is...😭😭😭
> 
> And Jeno? Uhhh, make up your mind! 🤪
> 
> Next chapter... the long awaited reunion 😳
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Keep on reading! 😄


	7. Chapter 7

☀️

** — iMessage — **

** Mark Lee [10:01 PM] **

Are you busy?

** Hyuck [10:02 PM] **

Why?

** Mark Lee [10:02 PM] **

Help me cook something.

** Hyuck [10:02 PM] **

We just had dinner! You’re hungry already?

** Mark Lee [10:03 PM] **

Hehehe

Donghyuck finds Mark in the kitchen holding a pack of scorched rice and an instant jjajangmyeon. They just had their dinner two hours ago. Mark tends to eat a lot sometimes when he is happy, and he noticed that these days the actor was indeed quite happy. He doesn’t ask, but he is curious about what made his housemate excited these days.

“What are you going to do with that?“ Donghyuck asks approaching the excited Mark in the kitchen.

“Let’s try experimenting!”

“Wow. You went from can’t-cook-to-save-your-life to ‘I’m-so-interested-in-cooking-let’s-experiment’ that you won’t let me live,” Donghyuck takes the scorched rice from the actor. “Why this? We’re going to mix them together?”

“Yes? I saw one episode of We Got Married, and one couple did that. And it looks delicious, I really wanted to try.”

Upon hearing the word “married”, Donghyuck, for some reason, flusters. He suddenly clears his throat and looks for water to drink. After that night at the beach, things became well with both of them. They don’t bicker anymore; the mood in the house just became livelier. But it also became awkward for him. Every time he remembers their moment at the beach, Donghyuck gets awkward around Mark. He still doesn’t quite get it. He doesn't know why Mark got him flustered like that. Or didn’t want to admit. They even exchanged text messages when they got home that night.

** _ * Flashback: Night after they went to the beach * _ **

** — iMessage — **

** Mark Lee [12:21 AM] **

Are you asleep?

** Hyuck [12:21 AM] **

Not yet. Why?

** Mark Lee [12:22 AM] **

Just want to check on you. Are you fine now?

** Hyuck [12:23 AM] **

Yes. Thanks to you.

I really appreciate what you did today.

Though we almost didn’t make it home alive…

But still thank you… 

For bringing me to the beach, on your rare day offs.

And for sharing your story.

** Mark Lee [12:25 AM] **

No problem. Whatever makes you happy.

_ This again… _

** Mark Lee [12:25 AM] **

Hey! I drove just fine. And we can do it again sometime. Just let me know when.

And yes. Thank you also for listening to me. I don’t really tell that story to just anyone.

** Hyuck [12:27 AM] **

You? Driving again? I’ll think about it.

It was a pleasure then. Thank you for trusting me.

Let’s call it a night?

Good night, Mark. :)

** Mark Lee [12:30 AM] **

Goodnight Hyuck. :D 

** _ * End of Flashback * _ **

They start to experiment with the scorched rice and jjajangmyeon. Mark happily retells the episode he watched as Donghyuck is preparing everything. Whenever they are in the kitchen, it seems like a mother is cooking and making the son help him with little tasks. Since they are experimenting, he makes Mark decide for certain details for their dish so that he’d feel that he was the one who cooks it.

After they're done, the finished product didn’t look that appetizing. Jjajangmyeon with rice is a bit weird, but they still did it. Mark is the first one to try and his reaction, as always, is comical and it makes Donghyuck laugh. They share the food in the pot where they cooked it. The actor even tries to cut an apple with his bare hands — scared of the knife because of his little accident a while back — squeezing it into pieces, which ends up in a disaster of apple pieces everywhere in their dining area and a large chunk of it hitting Donghyuck in the face. It is hilarious and disgusting but they don't care. Mark eats as if he didn’t have any meal during the day, while Donghyuck just takes some because he is not hungry.

“Why are you so cute tonight?“ Mark comments while taking another bite of their dish.

“I’m always cute,” Donghyuck replies as he tries to scoop another spoonful. When he looks up, Mark is looking at him with a fond smile on his face. For a moment they just stare at each other. “Wh— what?”

“Nothing,” that fond smile is not disappearing and is not helping Donghyuck at not feeling weird at all.

“I— I’m really not hungry. You should finish that all. I’m going to sleep.”

“Already??”

“Do the dishes. Goodnight,” the writer went straight to his room clutching his heart.

☀️

** — iMessage — **

** Hyuck [7:05 AM] **

Did you go to work today?

Donghyuck wakes up quite early but his housemate seems like he already went out. How does he know? Mark has a habit of leaving the door of his room slightly open when he leaves. The reason, Donghyuck doesn't know nor tried to ask. He goes to the kitchen to check if Mark did the dishes last night just like he said. He sees the dishes on top of the kitchen counter, it seems like it is already washed but Mark didn’t put everything back to its place. Then he sees a note sticking on the pot. 

** ‘I don’t know if I cleaned it well. Please check it for me seonsaeng-nim ^_^’ **

“Silly”, Donghyuck does as what the note says. Indeed, Mark cleaned it well. His housemate doesn't know a lot of housework, but when he does it or when he teaches him, Mark does it pretty well. He makes sure to commend him for his job well done. 

Just then, his phone buzz with a new message.

** — iMessage — **

** Mark Lee [7:13 AM] **

Yes. We just got here at the location.

Did you see my note?

** Hyuck [7:14 AM] **

You did well, nae doje! The dishes were clean. 

Very good!

** Mark Lee [7:14 AM] **

Nice!

** Hyuck [7:17 AM] **

I’ll do it today.

** Mark Lee [7:18 AM] **

What?

What will you do?

** Hyuck [7:20 AM] **

I’ll talk to Jaemin today.

🍉

Donghyuck decides he is ready to face his best friend again. For the past whole week, he is preparing himself for this. Mark even gives him subtle encouragement, and he knows he could definitely do this. But the moment he is in front of the café, he once called his haven or his workplace, he can't move an inch. He doesn’t know if once he steps foot inside the café, will Jaemin be there? Will he ran away again? What should he say first? He imagines himself finally talking again with his best friend. He imagines they already made up. He imagines them laughing about the house issue because he is fine now. He is happy, and believe it or not, thankful that he is living with Mark. But what will happen before that all, he hasn't imagined yet. 

Donghyuck almost considers backing out when a couple exits the café and the door opens in front of him, revealing the counter. Jaemin is not there. The two baristas, whom he is already familiar with, are laughing with each other. That’s his cue that he shouldn’t worry too much and just go with it. So he finally enters the café, welcoming him with the same comforting ambiance. The two baristas immediately stop their cute bickering and welcome him. 

He gets his usual order and sits in his usual seat. But this time, he is facing the entrance. Donghyuck didn’t bring his laptop with him, so he takes a book from the cafe’s mini bookshelf. He takes ‘The Sun is Also a Star’ by Nicola Yoon, which is in his to-read list.

Donghyuck is so immersed in reading that he doesn't notice the 45 minutes that passed, before the door of the café opens, and someone shouting ‘Nana-nim!’, revealing an ever-familiar person who is spreading his arms as he steps towards the counter. In just a split second, Donghyuck's purpose why he is there comes back to him. His body reacts even before his brain tells him what to do. He stands up and echoes the strange greeting.

“Nana-nim!“

Jaemin, upon hearing and recognizing the voice, turns his head slowly to confirm if he is right. As soon as his best friend is looking at him, Donghyuck raises his hand and waves shyly, giving an unsure smile. Jaemin freezes in his place, arms still spreading in his sides, eyes quite scared, sad, and confused. Donghyuck gathers his courage to take a step towards the person he knows he is longing for, and as if someone pushes his friend, Jaemin almost sprints his way to him. His unsure smile turns to a shock for a moment as Jaemin stops right in front of him, looking like he was getting ready to cry.

Donghyuck can't help but give his best friend a reassuring smile. A smile that tells Jaemin, it’s okay, we’re fine, I’m here now, I’m not mad… I miss you. That’s when he concludes; he doesn't need to think about what to say first to his best friend for this reunion to start. He throws himself forward giving his best friend the hug he’d been longing to give. Jaemin hugs him back, a hug that is so desperate, so tight, and so sorry.

“I forgive you,” that’s when Jaemin breaks into a crying mess… again.

🍉

Jaemin comes back with a chocolate mousse from their café and his own drink. He had calmed down and looks a little cheerful compared to the first minutes of their reunion. Jaemin sat across Donghyuck. All the words he prepared left the instant his best friend surprised him. He was so sure Donghyuck wouldn’t want to see him again, so sure that his best friend won’t be back in the café anymore, so sure that he’d be the one to make the first move and will most likely to go to their house to apologize.

But here they are, Donghyuck is the one who came to him first. Donghyuck is the one who hugged him first. Donghyuck even forgave him without him apologizing first. He doesn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve this. He doesn’t deserve Lee Donghyuck as a best friend, or even as a friend. He knew he should apologize and explain; at least Donghyuck deserves that.

The two best friends just look at each other for a moment. Neither is talking. One is shy, one is hesitant. But Donghyuck still beat Jaemin to it.

“I really missed you,” Donghyuck starts smiling, still with sad eyes.

The tears that Jaemin thought had already evaporated from his tear glands come back. It flows as if it is the first tears he’ll be crying after a long time. He is looking down as he opens his mouth to say he is sorry, but words fail to come out. Donghyuck holds his hands and that makes him look at his best friend again. 

Donghyuck’s expression is encouraging, telling him that it is okay, to take his time, nodding, waiting.

“I’m— I’m really… really…” Jaemin chokes a sob, “…really sorry, Hyuckie. I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have done that to you of all people. Hyuck, I’m really sorry!”

“Shhh,” Donghyuck is rubbing his hands trying to calm him down, “I know. It’s okay. I know you’re sorry.”

“It’s not okay! I mean, what I did was unforgivable. I don’t eve—“

“It’s okay. I forgive you, okay? Things are fine now. It’s just— uhh… will you tell me… why you did… that?”

Jaemin pauses. His tears stop for the second time that day. He composes himself before finally explaining to his best friend what had happened for him to resort to that.

“You know how Jisung was in University now right?“ Donghyuck nods, “Well… I really wanted the best for him. I don’t want him to think that without our parents, the things he wanted would be impossible to get. It's his dream to get to K-ARTS. You know that I don’t have a job because I’m so stubborn and wanted to build a business. But— money. The money that was in my account was almost gone. I didn’t even think of saving up over the last three years. I didn’t know this would happen, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck is nodding to agree. His best friend is not used to life without money. Jaemin is not wasteful but he is also not practical. Understandably, he didn’t foresee this happening to them. What Donghyuck regret is, he also did not foresee this happening. He should be the one reminding his best friend to save up or push him to get a job, or finally start whatever business he wanted.

“The time had come when Jisung needed to enroll and we have to pay for his tuition,” Jaemin continues, “I— I didn’t tell him we’re having financial problems. I just told him we needed to sell the house because I needed a lot of capital for the business I was trying to start. He was fine with it since he said anywhere was fine as long as he was with me,” he chuckles softly as he remembers his baby brother’s sweet words, “So I posted the house up for sale. Someone immediately bought it, and for a good price. We sold the house; give him the title and the deed. Get our apartment. That’s when— that’s— I’m sorry,” Jaemin looks away as he can’t directly say what he did.

“That’s when you told me that you’re looking for a place. Your own place,” he takes the courage to hold Donghyuck’s hands as he continues, “You know how we labeled that house as our dream house right? I realized when I sold it I will never be able to get it back again. And when you said you’re looking for a place of your own, the first thing that came to my mind was, it should be you. You should be the owner of that house. Our dream house should be yours,” Jaemin explains breathlessly, “But… I— I can’t just retrieve the house from the first buyer. I still needed the money. And your— your money was a lot of help too. I’m really sorry! I’m sorry for deceiving you. I know that money was important to you. You save that up your whole life, and I just took it just like that. I even left you with someone I didn’t even know. I’m truly sorry, Donghyuck-ah.” 

_ That…was a lot _. Donghyuck thought. They are still holding hands but his mind is already wandering. A lot happened in Jaemin’s life and he didn’t even know. Now that he heard the whole story, he understands it even more. He forgave his best friend even before hearing his side, but now that he knows all about it, there are no more questions to ask. He is just happy that they are together again. He is happy that Jaemin looks like he is fine now and not financially struggling anymore. He smiles a relieved smile. Telling Jaemin he understood.

“I really really missed you, you know that? How dare you disappear on me! Tell me how you are now? How is Jisung?”

When his best friend flashes him his bright happy smile, showing his white pearl teeth and all, Donghyuck knows everything would be fine between them from then on.

🍉

Donghyuck comes home that night floating on cloud nine. He still can't believe that he and Jaemin are good now. He can’t wait to spend time with him again even if they talked until the café needed to close. He goes straight to his room, showers, and proceeds to the balcony to recount the day’s events.

He sings while he reminisce how Jaemin went to him, how they hugged after a long time, how his best friend cried while explaining what happened, how they caught up in whatever’s happening in their own lives, how he promised he’ll come back to the café again, how they hugged for the last time that day before going their own ways. He is singing a beautiful melody that attracts someone’s attention.

“You seriously have a good voice. I mean… that... was beautiful,” Donghyuck flinches a little when he hears the voice. He turns to see Mark coming to where he is standing.

“Since when are you here?“

“Hmm~ since the chorus before the bridge. Why not be a singer? I think that would suit you,” Mark suggests sincerely, in which Donghyuck replies with a smile. Turning his head back to wherever before Mark came.

“I just like to sing. It’s not a passion. Besides, I don’t want to be on the frontlines. I wanted to be behind the scenes. I wanted to feel the satisfaction of seeing things done or created and knowing that I’m one of the people behind _ that _ that made it possible.”

Mark hums in agreement and understanding. It makes Donghyuck talk about his passion for writing. How he likes creating stories and going beyond his imagination. How that passion escalated to wanting his stories to not just be on papers but being acted and brought to life by real people. How he wanted the script that he'll be writing to touch the hearts of the viewers, and he'll be remembered by the lines he put his heart on.

At one point, while he is talking, he turns to Mark again. His housemate is staring at him. It is not an ‘I’m-listening-stare’. It is different, and it makes Donghyuck pause. It is different that it put a lump in his throat he needs to swallow before he excuses himself, saying he needs to sleep now.

Before he could enter his room, Mark calls for his attention. 

“Are you… and Jeno dating?”

Quite shocked, Donghyuck chooses to answer with another question. 

“Are you dating Renjun?”

Before any of them can answer, Donghyuck fully excuses himself and enters his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE THE BEST FRIENDS WHAT CAN I SAY?~  
Yay for best friends getting back together! 🎉
> 
> I actually had this kind of dilemma with my best friend. No one was deceived, but we didn't talked for years. One didn't know the reason why. But we met again, explanation and forgiveness was given. Aaaand we're back!! One of the greatest feelings. ☺️
> 
> Next chapter... a bit of DoTae 👀  
More jealous and petty!Hyuck  
and realizations~
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Keep on reading! 😄
> 
> a/n:  
seonsaeng-nim = teacher  
nae doje = my apprentice


	8. Chapter 8

☀️

It was Donghyuck’s ‘day-off’ the next day. He promised his brother, Doyoung, he’ll help out again in the kindergarten he works at. He goes there earlier than usual, which is a first. It is also the first time that he sees Taeyong at his brother’s workplace.

“H- hello?” Donghyuck peeks his head through the open window, enough for the two adults to see and hear him. Doyoung motions for him to come in, then as soon as he opens the door, his brother makes his presence known.

“Kids~ Haechanie is here!” Doyoung tells the whole room as he directs their attention at the door where Donghyuck is.

Automatically, the kids shout and cheer, but they don’t really know Donghyuck since he always came for the afternoon batch. They just know there’s another playmate who came. He cautiously scoots over where Taeyong and his brother is.

“Haechanie?” Taeyong faces Doyoung, looking confused.

“Yes. That’s me. Haechan, my screen name. I mean, that’s what I use as a writer,” Donghyuck explains, making Taeyong face him instead.

“You’re early,” Doyoung states as he fixes a toy for the kid he’s been playing with.

“Yeah. I kind of want to surprise you, but… I’m the one who’s surprised,” 

“By what?”

Donghyuck waits for his brother to look at him before shifting his eyes to Taeyong and back to his hyung, with a questioning expression.

“I already told you he sometimes helps here, your schedules just never met. Put your stuff at my desk, some kids are grumpy in the morning,” Doyoung motions at his desk as he continues to tend to some other kid.

🍉

“I also didn’t know that somebody else was in charge of the kids’ break time,“ Donghyuck states while they ate their lunch.

“Wendy-noona just started this year. She has been a big help, really good with kids. But I still need to help her at nap time,” Doyoung explains as he eats his food faster than the other two, Taeyong is beside him. 

Donghyuck suddenly feels awkward with Taeyong there even though they’ve gotten quite close with him going to the shoot every now and then. They eat their lunch rather quietly with Doyoung throwing domestic questions at his brother. Donghyuck and Taeyong were left in the breakroom when Doyoung finishes his lunch and moves on to help with the kids’ nap time. They remained quiet for a few minutes until Taeyong decides to break the silence.

“How’s Mark? Is he at… home?” the hesitation in Taeyong’s voice makes Donghyuck realize that the last time they saw each other was when the air between him and his housemate was still not good. 

“He’s fine! I mean… yes. He might be home. The door to his room is still closed when I went out.”

“You know… I heard he told you about his past”

Donghyuck doesn't know what to say. He doesn’t even know if that’s a question, or a trap, or…

“Don’t get me wrong. That’s totally fine. That’s his story to tell. It’s just that… I think you’re the first one he told that about. Willingly I mean, in his own accord.”

“Oh,” he still can't find the words to say. Donghyuck can't tell if that is a good thing coming from Mark’s brother.

“Mark is very precious to me. A large part of who he is right now is because of me… I mean my fault. How he doesn’t know how to work around the house. How he became an actor. How he doesn’t get to college because of me,” Taeyong abruptly looks at Donghyuck, “Oh… I’m sorry I’m blabbering. I mean… uh… I can see that he changed a lot. And… I really think- no. I believe, it is because of you. So, I just want to thank you, Donghyuck, for whatever you’re doing for my brother. It means a lot to me. Seeing how cheerful he is right now, how he talks about cooking, how excited he is to go home to eat. I was like, ‘I’m not going to cook for you, why are you even excited’. And he just keeps on grinning whenever he’s done with work and he gets to go home. Home to you.”

Donghyuck can see the sincerity in Taeyong’s words and his eyes. Which makes him more speechless. He can feel that he looks funny at that moment, being wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. But he can’t bring himself to think of any reply to that. Being told something like that was one thing, but for him to receive it directly from Mark’s brother was another. 

"I am grateful. Thank you, Donghyuck,” the younger still fails to produce words, so Taeyong gets up from where he was seated and goes out after waving goodbye to the still stunned boy.

🍉

“It’s been a while since we walked home together like this. It’s refreshing,” Doyoung and Donghyuck walk home together after their work at the kindergarten.

“Yeah. You always ride a taxi now, right?”

“Yeah. Walking is… tiring. Oh!” Doyoung stops at a nearby park, “They put a swing here. They didn’t have it before,” he is seriously shocked and fascinated by a single swing at the park while pointing at it.

“Really? Do you wanna try it?“

They both walk over the park to the swing. The swing’s seat is for two people so they both sit trying the new swing.

“This is nice,” Doyoung says after they settled and moved the swing slowly back and forth, “I can walk home sometimes and stop here to rest.”

Donghyuck chuckles, “Just walk home every day. It’s a good exercise, hyung.”

Doyoung just ignores him. They let silence overtake them for some minutes, just relaxing by the swing’s movement. Until Donghyuck speaks.

“Hyung, honestly, what’s with you and Taeyong-hyung?“ Donghyuck asks, looking at his hyung beside him.

“What do you mean?” Doyoung is not looking at him.

“I mean, I think you’re more than just friends but less than lovers. Am I right?”

Doyoung waits for a while before answering, “You’re right. We don’t talk about it. But we’re both aware that we’re not just friends anymore.”

By the way Doyoung breathes, Donghyuck knows that there’s more, so he decides to wait.

“We don’t talk about it because… I don’t know. Maybe we’re both unsure? Scared? Busy? Not ready? There may be a lot of reasons, but what I’m sure of is we both feel the same way.”

“Oh? How are you sure of that?”

“We actually confessed to each other casually and didn’t talk about it until now. We’re like, ‘We’re fine like this, so let’s just stay like this. At least we know we like each other.’ But the fact that he still makes an effort to volunteer at my work from time to time even though he is busy, says a lot of things for me. So.. yeah.”

Donghyuck nods in acknowledgment, “Are you happy though, hyung?” he asks as he holds his brother’s hand.

Doyoung didn’t hesitate to hold Donghyuck’s hand back as he answers, “Yes I am. Very happy.”

The smile that Donghyuck sees is one that says that his brother is truly happy right now, and as if telling him all that, made his ‘some’ relationship with Taeyong more real and valid. He couldn’t thank the swing enough for making them able to talk like that. Donghyuck felt warmth spread in his chest as he mirrors Doyoung’s smile.

** — iMessage — **

** Mark Lee [5:33 PM] **

What time are you coming home?

“Hyung, I’ll go my way now.”

“I thought you’re having dinner with us?”

“Changed my mind. I’ll come to visit soon. Love yah!” Donghyuck waves as he goes for the path leading to his own house.

🍉

Donghyuck didn’t answer to Mark’s text or even asked him back why _ he _ was asking. The text is enough for Donghyuck to assume that Mark is waiting for him at home. Maybe the actor is hungry and wants him to cook their dinner. Or maybe, he is just bored and didn’t think better than to text him.

What Donghyuck didn’t expect, was him coming home to Mark in the kitchen with ingredients laying on the table.

“You’re home!” Mark excitedly acknowledges his presence.

“Yeah. What're all these?”

“I wanted to make kimbap. I researched the ingredients and bought it. I’m planning on bringing it tomorrow at the shoot if I succeed. Please help me?”

The fact that Mark made his own research and bought his own ingredients alone made Donghyuck somewhat proud of his housemate. He almost wants to cry. The once who didn’t know how to even properly cook instant ramen is now buying his own ingredients for a dish he wants to make himself.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s get started,” Donghyuck happily obliges as he joins Mark in their kitchen.

It isn't a surprise that Donghyuck is in charge of all the cooking, but he makes sure that Mark has a lot to do also. They make their bulgogi kimbap with a great atmosphere, happily joking. No one is bringing up the awkward questions made the other night. When all was left is packing the finished kimbap, Mark asks Donghyuck.

“Do you want to come to the shoot tomorrow?”

It is the first time Mark asks him to come, that’s why the question came as a surprise for Donghyuck. He doesn't know what to say, at that moment he wants to say no. He opens his mouth to answer when his phone — thankfully — rings. Doyoung is calling.

** — Phone Call — **

“Hyung?”

_ “Are you busy tomorrow?” _

Donghyuck looked at Mark before answering. “Not really. Why?”

_ “Go with me to Mark’s drama shoot tomorrow. Taeyong was inviting me. I couldn’t say no.” _

“Why couldn’t you say no? I mean… is there something going on tomorrow?”

_ “I don’t know. I didn’t ask. I just… well, maybe I kind of want to go too. But I don’t want to come alone. So please go with me.“ _

By then, Mark was tilting his head in curiosity about Donghyuck’s phone call. If Doyoung was asking him to accompany _ him _ at the shoot, then he can’t turn down Mark now, can he?

“Okay hyung. I’ll go.“

_ “Great! Thank you. I’ll text you. Goodnight!” _

“Good—” before he can even reply, Doyoung ended the call, “—night, hyung.”

When he looks at his housemate, he is already looking at him wide-eyed, curiosity in it. 

“That was… Doyoung hyung. We’ll go to the shoot tomorrow,” he smiles.

“Nice! Thanks!”

☀️

“Why did I even come here? I don’t even know what to do here. Why did I even say yes? What am I thinking? I don’t—”

“Hyung shut up!” Donghyuck hisses at Doyoung while they are walking towards the drama shoot site. They haven’t even reached the area where the staffs are and Doyoung is already regretting his decision in life. “Calm down. It’s fine. People here are nice and once we’re settled, they won’t notice you as much. Plus, Taeyong hyung was the one who invited you. I’m sure he’ll accommodate you or something.”

“I don’t even know why I’m nervous. Though this is my first time in a drama shoot so it’s totally understandable. But I’m used to being around with new people so I’ll be fine. It’s just that-”

“Hyung, you’re rambling again. We’re almost there. Compose yourself,“ Donghyuck holds Doyoung’s hand as they reach the area. Donghyuck starts greeting the staff that he had grown accustomed to. He leads his hyung to the artists’ area where Taeyong usually is.

Taeyong notices them immediately when they are at least 3 meters far from their area. Donghyuck doesn't fail to notice the glow in Taeyong’s expression upon seeing them. He waves his hand toward the manager as they approach.

“Hyu- Taeyong hyung!” Donghyuck greets but the older is already looking at his brother.

“This is weird. I think this is the first time you came to my workplace,” Taeyong says while amusedly looking at Doyoung.

“You literally invited me. I didn’t come here because I wanted to,” Taeyong just laughs at Doyoung’s snarky comment. Donghyuck looks at them questioning their dynamics.

When they are finally seated, Donghyuck scans the area to look for Mark. He saw the actor standing by the makeshift park, reviewing his script while having his make-up retouched. He knew Mark won't notice him when he is focused at work, so he begins setting his writing stuff to get some work done too. Doyoung is already engaged in a conversation with Taeyong telling him all the basics in a drama shoot.

The scene that day is a heartbreaking scene between another actress and Renjun’s character. Mark’s and Renjun’s characters are best friends, and Renjun is crying and sobbing hard at Mark. The older is comforting him the best he could, it is so heartbreaking and the scene is cut not even before Renjun’s character calms down. After the cut, Renjun is still crying so Mark was trying to calm him down for their next scene. He is taken aback when Renjun suddenly hooks his arms around Mark’s neck and continues to cry there. The older can't do anything but rub the other’s back in an attempt to give comfort. Mark’s eyes wander into their resting area and see Donghyuck there. Their eyes met and he can see the sadness in Donghyuck’s eyes, but the younger is quick to break the eye contact and returns his focus in whatever he is doing. Indeed they just had a very sad scene, but somehow, Mark knows that the sadness in Donghyuck’s eyes is not because of that.

☀️

The following day, Donghyuck goes out of his room the same time Mark gets out of his own room. They caught each other’s eyes for a second before the younger proceeds downstairs. He goes straight for the door for he is going out when Mark calls for his attention.

“Are you going somewhere?”

Donghyuck turns to Mark and without a beat answers him.

“Jeno and I will go out to eat,” he then nods and continues his way out of the house.

Donghyuck isn't quite sure why he said that to Mark when Jaemin is the one he is seeing. He said it with confidence and didn’t even stutter. _ Get yourself together Lee Donghyuck! Why would you lie? For what?? _He asks himself as if he was being possessed when he was talking to Mark earlier.

True enough Jaemin and Donghyuck reunite at the cafe. Though they’re just going to catch up again while Donghyuck does his work.

“Do you come here every day? Do you have to?” Donghyuck asks Jaemin as he comes back to their table with their drinks and pastries.

“No, I don’t have to. But yeah, these days I come every day. Besides I don’t have anything to do at home.”

“Yah! You haven’t sent me your new address. Your real new address!”

Jaemin laughs remembering when Donghyuck told him about the man in the fake address he gave him. “I said I’m sorry! I really didn’t know that the address exists. I thought I’m just making that up,” Donghyuck is slapping his arms while he tries to fish out his phone from his pocket, “I’ll send it now. I’ll send it.”

Moments later, Jeno comes to the cafe. Jaemin sees him immediately. 

“Oh? Jeno-yah!” Jaemin greets that makes Jeno swerved from going to the counter to where the two best friends are, wearing his never-fading eye-smile.

Donghyuck waves at Jeno with a confused look, “You know each other?“ the question is directed to his best friend.

Jaemin is also confused that Donghyuck didn’t know yet that the two were acquaintances already. Jeno takes the empty seat beside Jaemin.

“You didn’t tell him?” Jaemin asks Jeno which is just looking at him.

“Tell me what?“ Donghyuck becomes more confused. First, he didn’t know that the two know each other, now they are keeping secrets from him?

“Ah. I’m sorry Donghyuck. First, long time no see. We haven’t really talked ever since… that day,” Jeno gives him an apologetic look, “But speaking of that day. I… uhm… kept coming back here after that happened. I-”

“Yeah! He took a liking at our cafe. And because you recommended it to him, he kept coming back. We owe this regular customer to you, Hyuckie!” Jaemin interrupts.

Donghyuck, still looking confused, looks back and forth to Jaemin and Jeno. It is true that he kind of forgot about Jeno being with him the day he met Jaemin again. He realized that he hadn’t really apologized for ditching him suddenly. Seeing the hesitant nod of Jeno after what Jaemin said, made him shoot the model with a knowing and understanding look.

“Is that so? Then, you’re welcome,“ says Donghyuck with a smirk, a response directed at Jeno which made _ him _ look away awkwardly.

The three of them continue talking while having coffee. Jaemin and Jeno taking turns in giving Donghyuck insights and ideas for the script he’s writing. For the times he is immersed in his work, he’s taking a glance at the two who seem to be preoccupied with talking animatedly. He knows when his best friend enjoys talking to someone. Jaemin becomes excited even from the littlest things. Donghyuck is suddenly reminded of his crush on Jeno. From what he saw today, he can finally say that what he had was only just a crush because Jeno is handsome and nice. But he wouldn’t want to date him. 

_ Especially if he looks at my best friend like that. _Donghyuck giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter i guess 😅
> 
> Another MarkHyuck date next chapter ☺️
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Keep on reading! 😄


	9. Chapter 9

🍉

** — iMessage — **

** Mark Lee [6:24 PM] **

Buy me milk before you come home

** Hyuck [6:27 PM] **

Okay.

** Mark Lee [6:28 PM] **

Buy me ramen also. My favorite brand

** Hyuck [6:30 PM] **

There are still enough packs there. We haven’t been eating ramens lately.

** Mark Lee [6:31 PM] **

I get anxious when the cupboard is not full

** Hyuck [6:32 PM] **

Geez. Okay.

** Mark Lee [6:34 PM] **

What do you think of fruits?

** Mark Lee [6:40 PM] **

Do you think we can make samgyeopsal at home?

** Mark Lee [6:42 PM] **

I’m kind of hungry now…

“Why isn’t he answering?? Ugh!” Mark is trying to call Donghyuck since a while ago since the younger didn’t reply to his text messages anymore. He tells himself he is just bored that’s why he is bothering Donghyuck. And the best time to bother his housemate is when he is with someone, especially someone who is as handsome as Jeno.

He tries ringing again. And in his fourth try… “HELLO?!”

_ “Why are you shouting?” _

“Why aren’t you answering?”

_ “I’m busy working” _

“Working? A- are you still with Jeno?”

Pause. Mark just wants to know if he is bothering Donghyuck at the right moment. It doesn’t matter whoever he is with. Or so he says.

_ “Yes” _

“What- I mean… I'm hearing another voice?”

_ “Oh. That’s Jaemin. We’re at the cafe” _

Mark gasps quietly. He just hopes Donghyuck doesn't hear him since he is shocked at his reaction as well.

_ “Why did you call?” _

“Ah! Let’s eat samgyeopsal! Somewhere!”

_ “Why suddenly? I don’t want to~” _

“I’m just craving some samgyeopsal tonight…“

_ “Then eat by yourself” _

“I-”

_ “I’m still working. I’m hanging up now. Bye~” _

“Wait!” Before he could say some more, Donghyuck really did end the call. 

“How dare he introduced Jeno to his best friend before me? Aren’t we closer?! I mean… I already met Jaemin, but not through him. It should be through him!”

Mark is pacing back and forth in their living room with the TV on. Bothering Donghyuck is not successful. Frustrated, he keeps on thinking what else to do for Donghyuck to come with him.

“I don’t want to eat samgyeopsal alone. I don’t even want to eat samgyeopsal that much. I just-”

Mark sits on their couch, finally giving attention to the show that is currently on TV.

“Should I go to the café?“ he grabs the remote control to change the channel.

“No! I don’t even know where that is. Idiot!” he roughly puts down the remote control on their coffee table. Slightly flinching when he thought something breaks.

“Arrrghhh! What do I do????” Mark muffles his scream at the cushion pillow on their couch. He thinks he’s going crazy because of boredom. He needs to bother Donghyuck. No matter what. It must be Donghyuck.

He picks up his phone again to call his housemate for the nth time.

_ “Hel-” _

“If you don’t eat with me, I’ll burn the house!”

Mark is breathless, and Donghyuck is not talking. But after a few seconds, he hears a small chuckle.

_ “Whatever. Okay, I’ll go.” _

“Nice! I’ll text you where!”

🍉

Donghyuck arrives at the place Mark texted him. It is a well-known buffet restaurant, not super expensive, but also not a cheap place that gives budget-friendly discounts to customers. Of course, Mark chose something like this, he thought. He almost forgets that he is going to have dinner with a celebrity and not just some old friend from school. 

The place is well known, so it is expected to have many people dining there even if the place is a little expensive. But Donghyuck almost hesitates to step inside the restaurant for the lack of people insight. There are no other customers that night. For a second, Donghyuck thinks maybe he got the address wrong. After a few seconds of hesitation, still not entering the place fully, a restaurant crew approaches him.

“Good evening Sir, what can we do for you?” asks the crew kindly.

“My friend said we’re going to eat here tonight, but I’m not sure if I get the place right. Sorry,” Donghyuck tells the crew apologetically.

“No problem Sir. May I know the name of your friend?“

“Ma—” Donghyuck pause. He is not sure if Mark’s name should be revealed to anyone or anywhere. _ What if news articles about him dining here tonight with someone unknown come out tomorrow? _ But then he thinks, _ there may be many ‘Mark’s in South Korea for the crew to think that his friend ‘Mark’ is the Mark Lee, right? _

“Mark. His name is Mark,” he finally replies.

The crew checks something on their logbook then looks at him again, “Are you Lee Donghyuck, sir?”

Donghyuck was taken aback that Mark even gave the name of his companion to the restaurant. _ He is prepared. _

“Yes, that’s me.”

“This way, Lee Donghyuck-ssi,” the crew starts walking further inside the restaurant, leading him on a table. The crew even pulls the chair for him to sit on before telling him to just wait there then go back to his post.

Their table is big for two people though there are many tables still available. Donghyuck knowing that the restaurant should be full of people at this hour gets a feeling that their timing is not right. He texts Mark.

** — iMessage — **

** Hyuck [7:45 PM] **

Mark.. I think the restaurant is already closed.

No other people are dining here. I don’t know why they even let me in.

** Hyuck [7:46 PM] **

This is awkward... let’s just go somewhere else. I’ll choose.

** Mark Lee [7:47 PM] **

You’re already there?

** Hyuck [7:47 PM] **

Yes. The café is just 20 mins away from here.

Donghyuck didn’t get any more responses from Mark after his last message. He also didn’t attempt to go out of the restaurant to find a new place. After all, Mark was the one who invited him. A few more minutes later, Mark shows up in a hoodie equipped with a face mask, eyeglasses, and a cap. The restaurant crew welcomes him and leads him to Donghyuck. The moment he reaches their table, Donghyuck looks at him suspiciously.

“What is happening?”

Mark sits on the seat across Donghyuck, “What do you mean?“

“Why is there no one else but us here? I mean, I know this place is popular, so this… is unusual,” Donghyuck asks while Mark removes his ‘disguise’ one by one.

“Ah. I reserved the whole place. I can’t be seen eating in a crowded place these days,” the actor explains.

“Then why didn’t we just eat at home?”

“I asked you earlier but you don’t want to! You don’t want to eat with me!” Mark answers with a sound of whining in his voice.

The crew begins to shower them with all kinds of meat, greens, and side dishes. It is all served at once and looks a lot for two people. Donghyuck is overwhelmed.

“Is this going to be our last meal? Are we going to die tomorrow??“ the younger asks while eyeing the enormous amount of food in their table.

“We can eat whatever we want. If you don’t want to finish it, it’s okay,” Mark answers him. 

It is expected that Donghyuck would do all the grilling, but he is surprised that Mark is holding a tong and also grilling meat. Mark puts the meat side by side until there are no spaces left. He does it so seriously. Donghyuck finds it funny that Mark looks like he knows what he is doing and looking like an expert. He lets Mark do what he wants, but of course, Donghyuck is the one in charge of flipping the meat and checking if it is done. There’s a moment where Donghyuck told Mark off in putting meat on the grill. Because as soon as he retrieves a slice of cooked meat from the grill, Mark will put a new one on the space made, thus cooking was non-stop.

“Back in the days when I was still a rookie actor,” Mark starts while making a bossam, “...when I can still freely go out without hiding my face, Hyung and I would go out to eat samgyeopsal always. Because it’s fun grilling meat, it’s like I know how to cook,” he finishes happily.

Donghyuck smiles as he realizes he is right to let Mark do the grilling. _ It made him happy. _

“Ah~”

Donghyuck looks up to see Mark gesturing for him to open his mouth and eat the bossam he made. He was caught off guard at Mark’s action but the actor has an expectant look on his face so he complies, opens his mouth big to receive Mark’s offering. His housemate looks so proud of himself after he did that. Donghyuck is still confused though.

“Do you remember that day we made kimbap?” Mark asks but not really waiting for an answer, he continues, “I really enjoyed doing that. It was so fun rolling the rice in the seaweed sheet. I always thought people do magic when they make kimbap because I really can’t tell how they put rice and any others in a circle like that. I mean, when we did it, I didn’t know it came from a long roll and was cut in pieces for it to become small circles!”

Donghyuck laughs out loud at that. Mark is telling him all that enthusiastically with big eyes. It was so comical Donghyuck can't help but laugh.

“Gosh! I sounded so ignorant just now. But Donghyuck listen,“ the said boy looks at him, “I was really shocked!” Mark finishes nodding in which Donghyuck laughs at again.

When they had calmed down, Donghyuck wipes a few tears that escaped from his eyes from laughing. He is still smiling when Mark speaks again.

“Teach me how to do my laundry next.”

Donghyuck shoots up his head to Mark. The actor is looking down but a shy smile is clearly on his face. Donghyuck feels a sudden warmth in his chest, feeling so proud of his housemate for having an interest in doing house chores. To think that the first time they met, Mark thought that he was his housemaid, and can’t really do any cleaning himself except for taking a bath.

“That’s good,” Donghyuck responds. Mark slowly looks at him, “But I guess instead of laundry, you should learn how to clean your room.”

“OH! Okay! Let’s do that! And also, I still want to learn how to cook other dishes. Let’s do kimchi fried rice next!”

Mark looks like a child who is requesting something from his parents and being granted by it. Donghyuck assures him, that yes, he will teach him that.

Donghyuck can't remember when he and Mark got close like _that_ that they can freely and lightly talk like that. He can only remember all their bad moods, simple and casual conversation. He still can’t regard Mark as his close friend. But maybe they were. He just can't remember when it happened. _ Was it when he comforted me the night I saw Jaemin? Was it the day at the beach? Or is it as early as when I cooked ramen for him? Or that time when I delivered his forgotten phone to him? _He really can't tell. All he knows is that he likes where their relationship — as housemates — are now. 

He subtly told Jaemin about Mark. About how they were when they first met, and how Mark was living in the house. But no more than that. He hasn’t told his best friend all those weird feelings he felt whenever he was happy with Mark. He hasn’t told the confusing actions Mark has done for him. He hasn’t told Jaemin that he is thankful that the house came with a Mark Lee. Details like that, he still couldn’t disclose to his very own best friend.

“Let’s walk home. I ate so much. I feel like I won’t be able to digest well if we don’t walk,” Donghyuck suggests after they finished their dinner and walked out of the restaurant.

“Uhh… But-” Mark is fidgeting, touching his mask, then fixing his cap, clearly worried in walking through the streets.

“Don’t worry,“ Donghyuck assures him, “I know the way where there are fewer people. And it’s already so dark, no one will be able to recognize you.”

They walk in silence. True enough, the streets where they walk have fewer people and as they walk further people in their surroundings lessen until they are the only ones around. When they are on the road that leads to their house, Mark breaks the silence.

“How’s your writing going?”

The question made Donghyuck surprised since as far as he remembers, this is the first time Mark asks him about his work.

“Still a work in progress… though I’m not sure if I’m having any progress at all,” the younger says looking down.

“I wanna know what’s it about. Will you tell me what you’re working on?” Mark requests expectantly.

“What?! I don’t want to. It’s still not yet done and- and the story is still vague-”

“Please?” Mark persists, “Maybe a person from the industry can help? I mean I can give an insight or something?”

After some more convincing from Mark, Donghyuck complies. They see a bench just outside someone else’s yard and decides to sit there for a while. Donghyuck composes himself before talking. The only one who knows the stories he writes were him and the producers he passed on his writings to. He doesn’t know why he is nervous telling other people about his ideas. He doesn’t know if he is just not confident or he is shy for other people to see or to know what’s going on in his head. But he knows that the day will come that surely many other people will see and know of his works. So might as well start being confident now.

Mark is waiting for him to start. He realizes that the actor is right. Maybe someone from the industry can contribute to what he is writing. This will also be a learning experience for him. He makes a mental note that if he survives to talk to Mark about his idea, he might also ask Taeyong for his opinion.

When Donghyuck starts talking, Mark listens to him attentively. The younger talks about the ideas in his mind, the story he wants to write, the flow of it. He also talks about the story he wrote that made the producer notice him but made him change everything. He talks about the characters he wants to give life to. Their background, their relationship with each other, their conflicts. He also has an ending in mind but a whole lot of how the story will lead there are still missing.

The whole time Donghyuck is talking, Mark is looking at him. Listening, observing, absorbing everything he sees. The younger is talking animatedly and passionately. The actor can't help but take notice of his features. The street lamp near them helps to illuminate Donghyuck’s face making the details so noticeable. He doesn't know that Donghyuck has moles in his face that spreads to his neck. He wonders where else his housemate has moles. He notices how Donghyuck’s eyes sparkle as he talks, but shyness can still be seen. He notices how the younger smiles so bright that makes his eyes turn into crescents and make his cheeks so round that he almost wants to poke it. At one point, Donghyuck’s voice raised an octave higher indicating that he is excited and Mark is sure that that is a pitch he won't mind hearing every day. _ His nose is also cu- _

“So what do you think?“

Mark’s thoughts are cut off when Donghyuck taps his arm asking him something.

“Huh?”

“I mean, that’s all. That’s what I have in mind. Still rough, I told you. The flow might change in the future but that’s the gist of it. What do you say?” Donghyuck looks at Mark, expecting professional criticism.

But Mark, knowing he didn’t hear most of it just looks at him dumbly, “I got distracted halfway. Let’s go,” he stands up leaving his housemate confused.

“What? I thought you wanted to hear it?“ the younger asks as he kept up with Mark’s sudden fast-paced.

“I think there’s still meat in my brain, I suddenly can’t think straight and kind of hallucinating. We should go home quick,” Mark quickly makes an excuse.

“Oh? O- okay. You should rest as soon as we get back,” Donghyuck responds as he starts to get worried.

That night, Mark’s mind is full of Donghyuck — not meat — and the foreign feeling he felt whenever the younger is around. He thought he wasn’t able to digest his food well that’s why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark's demanding heart goes doki doki 💓
> 
> Another short chapter~
> 
> Next chapter... childhood friends' moment. yay! 👨👨👦  
then a bit of happiness and a BIT of drama (iamsorry)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Keep on reading! 😄


	10. Chapter 10

☀️

For the next few days, Donghyuck focused on completing his new draft. He needs to know what the producer thinks before he gets attached to this new story. When he finally completed it, he submitted it personally to the same producer. He was told to wait on the same day for the producer will surely get back to him later that day. Donghyuck doubted it, but of course, he agreed so he kept on checking his phone for the rest of the day. 

When the day is already over and the writer who was waiting the whole day for a call is about to sleep — Donghyuck didn’t know that the producer was nocturnal — he got a call at 2 am telling him that his draft is great and will be considered for production. He is given one week to submit an official and proper copy of the story. One week is a very short time for Donghyuck to do that. But nevertheless, he accepts and thanks the producer for considering. He ends up not sleeping, already starting to work on the requirement.

Within that one week's time, Donghyuck got super busy and almost didn’t come out of his room. On the other hand, Mark was also busy since his drama filming was almost ending and the writer is aware of it. Mark knows what Donghyuck has been up to. He congratulated the younger the day he learned of the news. But that’s that. In short, the two housemates almost didn’t see each other in the house. They’ll sometimes see each other at dinner when Mark comes home to Donghyuck cooking. The younger will prepare the food at the table for Mark but will bring his food with him to his room to continue working. Mark comes home every day to sleep then go to work first thing the next morning. They didn’t even text each other because of all the work. 

After that hectic week, Donghyuck sends the official copy of his work to the producer. The first thing that came to his mind after all the work he has done is to go to his best friend, so to the café he goes. Jaemin is at the café just overseeing, so Donghyuck goes straight to him knowing he won’t be a bother.

“Let me sleep at yours tonight. I need cuddles,” Donghyuck asks, pouting.

“Sure! You already finished that work you told me about?” Jaemin ushers his best friend at an empty table near the counter.

“Yeah. I just submitted it earlier before coming here. I’m so drained. I feel like I can just lie down for five days straight.”

Jaemin laughs at his best friend’s over-exaggeration. “Why don’t you just ask Mark for cuddles? He’s literally just in the room next to yours.”

The initial reaction is to slap his best friend’s arm, but Donghyuck is stuttering and blushing while rolling his eyes, “W- what are you saying! That’s ridi- You're insane!”

Thankfully, the laughing Jaemin doesn't say anything more regarding that.

🍉

Jaemin brings Donghyuck in his neighborhood. The place looks like the fake address given to him. Too different from the neighborhood Jaemin and Jisung used to live in. It doesn’t look poor. It’s decent, rather. But still too different in what Jaemin grew up in. Donghyuck wonders why his best friend chose this kind of life and how they coped up.

Donghyuck learns that the unit of Jaemin’s new home is the same as in the fake address. His best friend just told him the wrong street number. As they walk in the hallway to the brothers’ unit, Donghyuck felt some kind of dejavu. He giggles to himself when he remembered how embarrassing his encounter with the man of the house was.

When they arrive in front of the unit, Jaemin struggles to open the door with his keys. But before he can successfully unlock it, the door swings open with Jisung on the other side. Apparently, Jaemin gave a heads-up to Jisung about Donghyuck sleeping over. Told his brother to clean the house at least.

“Hyuckie-hyung!!” Jisung doesn't even let Donghyuck step further into the house as he wraps himself tightly with the older. “I missed you!”

“Aww~ I missed you also,” Jaemin said as he joins his brother into enveloping Donghyuck in an air sucking hug.

“I— I can’t- I missed you both but— ugh! I can’t breathe!”

At that, the two brothers pull back laughing. Donghyuck catches his breath as he dwells in the familiar feeling of being around his two best friends. He never realized how he misses them all together until that moment. He beams at Jisung before hugging him again, gently this time.

As they all settle down, Jaemin preparing their dinner, Donghyuck asks Jisung how he’s doing in University. Jisung tells him everything he is learning and is so enthusiastic about it. He remembered how Jisung was so lazy in school and almost didn’t want to study anymore. But now that he is studying his passion, dancing, he looks so happy. As if everything in his life is in place now. The more Donghyuck heard of Jisung’s University life, the more he understand why Jaemin did what he did to make his brother enroll in his dream school.

During dinner, Jisung tells him about his friend Chenle. A Chinese boy who enrolled in his school just because. He became friends with Chenle because he doesn’t make fun of the Chinese boy's Korean which other people does, and eventually making him his Korean teacher. He didn’t even know that Chenle was rich, only learned about it when his brother and his friend were already talking about business. Jisung didn’t make any more friends aside from Chenle. Donghyuck doesn't pry.

Donghyuck takes that chance to ask about the café. Jaemin told him once in passing that the place is owned by Jisung's friend, Chenle.

"Oh. Yes, I haven't told you that," Jaemin starts as he eats the food on his spoon before continuing, "It started that one-time Chenle was here hanging out with Jisung. You know me, I'm nosy. I was interviewing the kid. Just random things. And then I got curious as to why he enrolled at K-ARTS just because. I mean, he's unlike Jisung who's been dreaming about the school ever since. So he told me about how he just wanted to rebel against his parents who wanted him to take a business course, for him to take over their business in the future. You know that cliché rich kid, rich parents stories in the movies? He is living that life."

Donghyuck nods, Jaemin continues, "And then I was like joking about how rich he was if he just decided to fly to Korea and live and study here. Guess what, he currently lives in one of those houses in Gangnam for rich people-"

"Jaem, you're once rich too."

"But we didn't live in Gangnam," Jaemin replies wide-eyed like what he said should be obvious, "Anyways, so yeah. I was just teasing him. And then he seriously told me, 'Yeah. I actually don't know where to put my money. It's so much.' And then I was like waiting for a retort that he was just joking, but no! The kid's shoulder was slumped and he's seriously worried about where to put his money. I mean, I knew it was in his bank account, so it's not literally homeless. But the business dev brain in me kicked in at that moment and asked him if he wanted to start a business with that money of his. He immediately agreed. So we talked about what kind of business he wants, etc. etc. Thus Kopi 'n Chill was born," Jaemin ends proudly.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, wow," Jaemin echoes shaking his head, "But it was a pain at first. Really, Chenle is just a kid. He let me decide and do all the work. He just signed in papers that needed signing and issued cheques here and there. Eventually, though, I learned to take that business as my own so that I won't be stressed that I'm just an overworked employee. It was my idea after all. So even though the overall profit of the café goes back to his account, I came to love that place as my baby," Jaemin smiles fondly.

Donghyuck is so proud of his best friend for this new chapter in his life. He knew it was Jaemin's dream to start his own business. Ever since they were kids and they played role-playing games, Jaemin was always a store owner. He's never the father or the son or employee or whatever. He's always an owner of any store or a president of a company. Donghyuck knows that his best friend will succeed in any business he does. He thanks Chenle in his mind for the opportunity presented for his best friend.

"Where was Jisung when all of that was happening? The interview?" Donghyuck enquires.

"Sleeping on their homework," Jaemin supplies which earns a whine from the youngest.

When they were all tucked in bed, a little crowded for three big boys, they reminisce about their childhood. Donghyuck recalls how Jisung always cries at whatever they did bad to him. Then how Jaemin always comforts him almost immediately even though he was the one who started it. Jaemin recalls the first time they tried cooking in their kitchen, which they made Jisung tasted. It tasted so bad that Jisung wanted to puke. The next batch they did ended up really good, but Jisung swore to never eat anything the both of them made again. Jisung recalls the time when Donghyuck almost fell over their balcony. The two older boys were trying to copy the scene in Titanic by the overlooking, Donghyuck being Rose and Jaemins as Jack when Jisung jokingly pushed Jaemin causing Donghyuck to stumble and had a mini heart attack when half of his body was hanging from the railings.

The room fills with laughter as the three childhood friends continue to recall all their childhood ridiculous and funny experiences. Donghyuck just wanted a cuddle after a week-long work, but what he gets is warmer than any cuddle can give. He promises himself to never let his two best friends out of his life again. Whatever may happen, in whatever situation they might be. He loves them and will protect them with his life if needed, and that’s what he’ll do for the rest of his life.

⏳

That same night, Mark is excited to come home because he’s on a day off the following day. He also had a hectic busy week and didn’t see Donghyuck much. He is looking forward to eating with his housemate again that he refused Taeyong’s dinner treat earnestly. He knew the younger was busy, but if his memory serves him right, the writer’s one-week deadline is already over. So he is sure Donghyuck is at home.

He opens their front door, lights at the house are out. 

_ Okay, that’s normal. Maybe he’s in his room. _

Mark decides to have a quick shower before bothering Donghyuck. It is still quite early so he is sure that his housemate hasn’t had dinner yet. After he showered, he is such in a good mood that he is humming while he goes to Donghyuck’s room to knock.

No answer.

He knocks again and calls for Donghyuck just to be sure. Still no answer. Mark goes down to their living room to text the younger. He waits and waits and waits, still no answer.

☀️

“OH MY GOD!!”

Donghyuck comes home the next day to a Mark laying on the floor in their living room and the actor looks sick. He panics. He has no idea what happened. He kneels beside Mark’s body and tries to shake him awake ‘cause he can see that _ he _is still breathing.

“M- Mark?” Donghyuck tries to shake his shoulder lightly. Mark is not moving.

“Mark, hey. Wake up,” Donghyuck frowns, eyebrows crease. He tries lightly slapping the older's cheek. Mark is still not responding.

“Hey… don’t do this. Please, wake up…” Donghyuck can feel the heat coming in his eyes. He doesn't know what to do. He can feel that Mark is alright and is just in deep sleep. But seeing him splayed on the floor like that is breaking his heart. He takes his phone out of his pocket and begins scrolling in his contacts for Taeyong’s number when he hears a grunt.

Mark’s eyes are barely open, but he’s looking at him, “You’re finally here. Where did you go?”

Donghyuck goes to support Mark’s head which the actor is trying to lift to look at him, “I slept at Jaem’s. What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you in pain?” worry is clear in Donghyuck’s voice, he doesn't care what the older might think at that moment.

“I’m-” Mark starts before he laid his head on the floor again, “I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten dinner yet. I was waiting for you.”

Donghyuck is dumbfounded. Mark is just… _ hungry? _

“Why didn’t you order food?! Or ate out with Taeyong-hyung before you came home?!“ Donghyuck rambles after slapping Mark’s chest. The actor lifts his body slightly with his elbows before answering.

“I- I kind of… just a little bit… not- not that much… I kin- I- I missed you,” Mark lies on the floor again dramatically like he just died.

Donghyuck wants to feel things, wants to feel touched that Mark missed him, that his housemate just wanted his cooking, wanted to eat with him again. But no. Donghyuck wants to punch Mark on the face at that moment. _ Such an actor! _

Donghyuck stands up and proceeds to the kitchen, “Stand up there. Sleep on the couch or your bed. I’m going to cook.”

Mark suddenly finds all his energy and springs on the floor tailing Donghyuck to the kitchen. “What are you going to cook?“

“Kimchi Fried Rice. We have enough ingredients.”

Mark looks so excited. Since he knows he doesn't need more sleep, he watches Donghyuck as he cooks their long-awaited meal together.

🍉

“Our last filming day is coming up. Wi- will you come? I mean...” they are still eating when Mark starts talking about the last filming of their drama, “You’re basically present at every other drama shoot... so... I was just thinking if you would like to come to the last day?”

Donghyuck already gets what Mark is saying from the start. It does make sense. He watched almost every drama shoot, so it would be a pity if he won't be able to come to the last day. 

“Okay. I’ll come,” Donghyuck says and Mark instantly beams at that. 

“Great! And uh... there’s a uhmm...”

“Just say it.”

“There’s a wrapped up party after that. It would be great if you’ll come there too,” there’s a shy smile dancing in Mark’s face. Donghyuck thought it is cute. _Mark is adorable_.

“Okay. If it’s okay for an outsider to come to the party, then I’ll go,” Donghyuck is actually happy that Mark is inviting him to these events. He feels somewhat special. But no one needs to know that. 

☀️

The day of the filming comes. As usual, Donghyuck doesn't go to the drama shoot at the same time as Mark, but he assures his housemate that he’ll come a bit early. But the Universe doesn't agree. The producer that went over Donghyuck’s work calls him and tells him to go to the station because he has something to say. Naturally, the writer will go there first before anything else, so he sends Mark a text that he will be late. He didn’t forget to bid him good luck for the filming though.

Donghyuck nervously goes to the station. The producer didn’t tell him what he is going to talk about, but the man’s voice from the call earlier was light and it’s everything Donghyuck is holding on to for this meeting to be good. He goes straight to the producer’s office, seeing the man laughing at his computer screen. He doesn't know what the producer is watching but he can hear Kang Hodong’s voice in there.

He knocks twice at the slightly ajar door for his presence to be known. The man sees him immediately and ushers him in.

“Lee Donghyuck-ssi, come in! Nice to see you again!” the producer points to the seat in front of him for Donghyuck to take. The younger has to admit that his nervous feelings lighten up seeing the bright expression from the producer. _ Maybe this won’t be bad news after all. _

As soon as he is seated, the man in front starts talking, “I’ve read your work. And I must say, uhm… it’s fantastic!“

Donghyuck is confused. Yes, it is a positive comment, but the delay makes him think otherwise.

“I mean. I really couldn’t put words to describe it. I just- if I base from the previous story you sent me, this is far far more better. I mean, I can already imagine what would happen in the lives of these friends. What the protagonist would do for them. How they will react at the twist,” the producer recalls bits from the story excitedly. “We can still revise some parts as the story progresses, but right now I am satisfied. I’ll be passing this to the higher-ups asap. I hope you didn’t give this same story to the other stations?“

The producer eyed Donghyuck skeptically, “Oh, no no! I only passed it to you. No one wants my previous work anyways.”

The producer looks at him with an unreadable expression. It looks like he wants to comment about what Donghyuck just said, but _ he _ is just looking at him.

“Okay! So our next step, while the higher-ups are reviewing this, which I guarantee would be approved immediately,” the man winks at him, “I would like you to write by episodes and give me the first episode as soon as you can. A month by the latest. We would be reviewing actors profiles who could possibly take the roles after that.”

It is good news. But it’s still not sinking in. Donghyuck still can't believe that the story he just thought on a whim while sitting in a café got recognized and now has a high possibility to be filmed for a drama on TV. He nods. Thanking the producer. Shaking his hands. Asking him what else he needs from him. Then proceeds outside the station.

Donghyuck doesn't realize that he is crying not until a gust of wind blows on his face. It is tears of joy. Finally, _finally_, his hard work paid off. His dreams are becoming reality. He can't help but feel so grateful to everyone who gave him strength. Suddenly he thinks of Mark and the drama shoot. He quickly takes a taxi to get to the location, having the mind to tell Mark the good news as soon as he’s able.

🍉

Donghyuck arrives at the site skipping happily. He greets everyone and bids them good work. Most of the staff are happy to see him, saying it’s a good thing he comes for the last day. It adds to Donghyuck’s giddiness that people there are waiting for him. When he arrives at the scene, the actors are huddled up around the monitor probably monitoring the scene they just filmed. He immediately spots Mark and beside him is Renjun. He thinks they must have been filming before he came. He hears someone shouts that Renjun did a good job for his very last scene. _ Oh, so it’s his last scene. Too bad I didn’t even saw it. _

After they finished monitoring, the crowd cheers, probably for Renjun. They are jumping and already celebrating. Donghyuck thinks that it is really a day for celebrations. He can't wait to celebrate with Mark when his last scene finishes and he can finally tell the actor his good news. Donghyuck is happy for them that he finds himself clapping even though no one from the celebrating crowd will see him. 

Amid all the cheering, Renjun suddenly jumps and hugs Mark. The next thing Donghyuck sees makes his heartbeat stop. His clapping stops as well as he sees Renjun kisses Mark. He doesn't know where but from his view angle, it looks like Mark was kissed on the lips. Hair from his nape starts to rise. There’s a funny feeling from his stomach that he doesn't know of. 

That moment, Taeyong sees him. The older is approaching him to probably greet him. Donghyuck is still in shock by what he saw that he excuses himself as soon as Taeyong gets to him. Donghyuck goes to the restroom to collect himself. Thankfully, there’s no one there. He rests his hands on the edge of the sink while he looks himself in the mirror. He knows he is sad. He knows he is hurt. But why he is feeling those things, he doesn't have an answer for. 

“What if they were dating? There’s no reason for me to be sad. What they did was just alright and valid. Why am I hurt?? I should- I should be happy for them. For Mark,“ Donghyuck sobs but there were no tears. He quickly washes his face with water to freshen his inner feelings. “This day is a day for celebrations. I shouldn’t be feeling this. I should be happy for him as I am happy for myself.“ 

Donghyuck returns to the set wearing a smile, thinking of his own good news. He repeatedly tells himself that today is a great day for him and Mark. Him getting recognition and progress for his dreams, and Mark for another yet successfully filmed drama. He wills himself to smile.

As soon as he gets back, he and Mark had brief eye contact before he hears someone calling for him. It is Jeno. The model-actor is coming to him wearing his eye-smile. Jeno looks like he is all prepared for a scene.

“You’re here!”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want to miss the last day of filming when I practically came here every other shooting day,” Donghyuck says, mirroring Jeno’s bright expression.

“I was actually up for the next scene, but then I saw you. I just wanted to greet you.”

“Greet me?” Donghyuck hasn’t told anybody of his good news so he is sure it isn't about that.

“Uhm, I mean… Hi!” base on the awkward greeting from the model-actor, Donghyuck seems like he knows what’s going on.

“Jeno… Do you need something from me?”

“Huh? No! I was just gonna ask you if you’re coming to the wrapped up party after this?”

Donghyuck is still skeptical, “I’m still not sure. Why?”

“Uhhh~ If you’re going… would you invite someone with you?”

Donghyuck gets it immediately. He gives Jeno a genuine and fond smile and says, “Invite that person yourself. I’m sure he’ll come.“

⏳

Mark sees Donghyuck’s text after his first scene. The younger promise him that he will come a bit early than usual. But here he is, shooting him a text that he will be late without stating the reason why. Mark is kinda hoping that Donghyuck for once will watch the whole last day of filming. He is a bit disappointed but quickly brushes it off telling himself that Donghyuck will just be late and will surely come later.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Everyone on the set is happy and giddy. No schedules were delayed. Their scenes so far are only one takes. All the actors are at their best. Mark can feel that they will be ending the day on a great note. He can already feel that he will miss these people he was working with for months.

After his and Renjun’s last scene as best friends, they monitor their scene. People around them are already cheering for the rookie actor for finishing his first TV drama. He had gotten quite close with the young actor so he naturally felt proud of this milestone of his life. When they finished monitoring, the crowd immediately cheers for Renjun. Everyone is happy for him and he can see tears threatening to escape from the younger’s eyes. He pats his co-actor at the back for a job well done.

What Renjun does next caught him off-guard. The younger jump-hug him. On instinct, he catches him by his waist. Well, that action was just normal for people celebrating. But the next action Renjun does is not normal that Mark literally froze. Renjun kisses him on his cheek, though if he angled wrongly it might have been on his lips. The lips on his cheeks lingers a bit longer than a normal peck. That’s when Mark sees Taeyong walking to someone. Someone he knows so well. Someone he was waiting for the whole day. Someone he couldn't wait to celebrate the success of his drama filming with. Someone who is looking at them with a shocked expression and goes running as soon as Taeyong reaches him. 

Donghyuck was there. Donghyuck saw them. Donghyuck saw what Renjun did to him. Mark wants to come after the younger but as soon as Renjun detaches to him, the make-up artists were calling him for retouch for his next scene. Mark’s mind goes blank.

It isn't that long while Mark is preparing for a take when Donghyuck comes back. He is smiling. But his smile doesn't reach his eyes. Mark doesn't like that smile. Donghyuck’s smile radiates the sun, and right now, it seems to him that there’s a cloud blocking the sun. Mark is sure they made eye-contact before Jeno is trudging towards Donghyuck.

The director is talking to the lead actress so Mark has the time to look at Donghyuck and Jeno’s interaction. He notes how Jeno is all smiley at first then being shy at his housemate. It’s quickly getting on his nerves. _ This isn’t good. I need to focus. _ But Mark keeps on looking at them. That’s when his blood boils to the highest degree it can. Donghyuck is smiling at Jeno. Like _ smiling, _ smiling. That very pretty smile of Donghyuck that Mark likes to see. Though there’s still a much more beautiful smile Donghyuck has, and that one’s his favorite. But still, Donghyuck is smiling prettily at Jeno and _ for why? _Donghyuck even pats Jeno’s head before the director calls him for the take.

Mark knew he was screwed the moment he saw that interaction. The moment he decided to look at them even though he was getting pissed. He should be looking at the lead actress lovingly by now but he can't get himself into it. All he can see is Donghyuck’s smile. Donghyuck’s smile that was not directed at him. The image of shocked Donghyuck after he saw what Renjun did to him earlier. Needless to say, Mark is distracted. They already called until the 5th take which was a first for the whole day. The director excuses him for a while, giving him some slack since he has the most scenes for the day. Thinking he is tired, the director calls for Jeno to film his scene first.

Mark is grateful for the break given. Now he is free and Donghyuck is alone. He doesn't hesitate to come to the younger. Donghyuck is smiling at him. That clouded smile. Mark is now sure that what happened earlier bothered Donghyuck and it made the younger indifferent to him. Though the reason why, he doesn't want to assume. He just wants to talk to his housemate. 

“Hey…”

“Hi! Congratulations on the completion of your drama! The energy here is so good. It really was a day to celebrate,” Donghyuck starts as soon as he stood in front of the younger, “I also have something to celebrate. The producer called me back and accepted my work. It is now for review by the higher-ups of the station. He wanted me to give him the first episode as soon as I can. My story is gong on TV, Mark!”

Mark, despite the grey he is feeling, feels happy for Donghyuck. It truly is an achievement, and it is a dream come true for the younger.

“Wow. Congratulations to you. It is worth celebrating for. Are you-“ 

“Being said that, I’m sorry but… I won’t be able to come to the wrapped up party. I want to celebrate with my family. They were with me through all of this so…” Donghyuck smiles an apologetic smile. All the smiles Mark was getting from Donghyuck that day were all not his favorite. 

“Oh. Uhh… will you wait for me to finish filming then? I would want to celebrate with you also. We could buy a cake to bring to your family. Or if you want to buy ingredients so you could cook, I can go with you?” Mark’s expression is hopeful. And he makes sure that Donghyuck can see that. 

“What are you saying?” Donghyuck chuckles, “The lead actor can’t be missing on the wrapped up party of his own drama. We could celebrate any other day,”

Mark wants to say more. He doesn't want Donghyuck to go yet. He doesn't even care about the party. He just wants to be with Donghyuck. But the younger did not allow him. 

“So, I’ll be going now. Just like you said, I might cook there so I still need to drop by the grocery store,” Donghyuck waves at him. Mark is a loss for words. But before the younger can even turn away, he says, “Mark, I'm really happy for you. I hope for you to always smile and be happy. I will always cheer for you.” 

That moment is not the perfect moment for Donghyuck to give Mark his favorite smile. Yet he shows him his most beautiful smile and it pains Mark’s heart as he watches the retreating figure of the younger.

🍉

Mark goes to bed late that night. The party ended early for a party. He is happy that his drama filming is done now. It is still a while before the actual broadcast, but finishing yet another project is already an achievement for him. Along with the happiness he feels, is the disappointment that Donghyuck wasn’t able to go to the party. 

Mark recalls the events of the day regarding his housemate. His mind takes him to the moment Renjun kissed him on the cheek and he saw Donghyuck’s reaction. To be honest, Mark was not sure if Donghyuck’s expression at that moment was because of what Renjun did to him. But if he’s going to think about it, there’s no reason for the younger to look like that. 

“It wasn’t my fault. Renjun caught me off-guard. I didn’t even know why he did that,” Mark starts to reason with himself, “And also, it’s not like something is going on between us for him to get angry.”

Mark gets up from his bed and paces inside his room.

“But if Jeno we’re to do that to him, I’m sure I’ll feel the same.”

Pause.

“But WHY?!“ Mark holds his head with his hands while squatting. “Mark Lee get yourself together!”

Mark tries to distract himself. He had a long day and he just wanted to lie down and have a goodnight’s rest. But he can’t do that if his mind is occupied by things. By someone. He goes out to his balcony expecting to get some fresh air to get his mind out of ‘things’. But as soon as he steps out, his brain gears starts working for a not so creepy way to go to Donghyuck’s side of the balcony to check on the younger.

He first tries to whistle to a song as loud as he can without disturbing the neighbors, hoping his presence on the balcony to be known. When he finishes the song and his lips are aching from whistling too much, there are still no signs from the younger of noticing him. He thinks of another way. 

A while later, Mark is throwing his slippers on the side of Donghyuck’s room.

“Oh! Why did my slippers go there?” Mark says with volume while he trudges to retrieve the said slippers.

That’s when he notices that the lights from the younger’s room are out. There are still spaces from the curtains where he can see the inside of the room. He thinks maybe Donghyuck is already sleeping. He stands nearer to peek a little more, hoping if his housemate sees him, he won’t freak out. Mark gets a view of the bed and it is clearly empty. He immediately comes back to his room to go to the front door. He checks their shoe rack to see if Donghyuck’s shoes are there. He only sees his own. 

His mind went to unnecessary places again. Thinking maybe Donghyuck and Jeno are together since the model-actor went out early from the party. He wants to ask his whereabouts, but he knows he was not entitled to that. And if the younger is really with Jeno, this time he doesn't want to intrude. He still wants to send a message, though.

** — iMessage — **

** Mark [12:53 AM] **

Hyuck, congratulations again! You deserve that recognition. 

I hope we can still celebrate together for both of our achievements. :)

Mark went to sleep waiting for that one notification from his phone that someone texted him back. It never came.

⏳

Donghyuck brings a cake to his parent’s house for his celebration. He texted his family about his good news on his way there. When he gets there, he is immediately enveloped in a tight hug by his brother. Doyoung smells like pasta, Donghyuck figures he is cooking. Doyoung squeezes his cheeks before going back to the kitchen, letting their parents do whatever they want to their youngest.

Dinner goes by smoothly. As expected, his family is very happy for him. Telling him they didn’t doubt that he will achieve his dreams. Doyoung is the one getting a bit emotional but tries his hardest not to show it. After all, he confided in his hyung the most whenever he’s having a hard time writing. They shared a room at that house that’s why Doyoung witnessed all the breakdowns Donghyuck had when he was just starting in his profession. The older didn’t doubt Donghyuck’s capabilities, but hearing and knowing that his brother is slowly reaching and achieving his dreams for real makes his tear ducts itch a little. 

After a while, Donghyuck sends Jaemin a message, not forgetting to relay the good news to his best friend. He gets a reply in a heartbeat.

** — iMessage — **

** Jaeminie [12:19 PM] **

OMYGOSH HYUCKIE!!! 

I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOUUUUU!!!

WE SHOULD CELEBRATE!!

OMG! I’M TEARING UP T___T

**Hyuckie [12:20 PM] **

Shut up! You’re so noisy.

Yeah, we should. I’ll come to you sometime this week. 

I’m so happy Jaem! :)))

** Jaeminie [12:21 PM] **

i’m literally crying! you should come asap and tell me all about it!!

**Hyuckie [12:21 PM] **

HAHAHAHA Yeah!

Btw, did you go to the wrapped up party?

I mean, did Jeno invite you?

** Jaeminie [12:22 PM] **

yup! he invited me.

but i couldn’t go because i have no other barista today.

so he came to me instead. to help.

we closed the cafe and we’re actually eating cake right now.

you know. celebrating also. for him.

**Hyuckie [12:23 PM] **

Do you want to know how high my cheekbones are from smiling right now?

Do you wanna know? Do you wanna? ^___^

HAHAHAHAH!

** Jaeminie [12:25 PM] **

shutup!!

how about you? did you celebrate with mark? 

you must have a double celebration!!!

**Hyuckie [12:26 PM] **

No. I’m at my parent’s house. I’ll sleep here.

Also, Mark might be happily celebrating with someone else.

At the party, I mean.

** Jaeminie [12:26 PM] **

???? what do you mean???

**Hyuckie [12:27 PM] **

It is rude to text somebody else when you’re on a date.

Go back to your date!

Jeno will be upset. :p

Donghyuck is already lying down thinking of the day’s events when he receives a new message notification. It is from Mark. He can see from the preview that Mark is congratulating him. But there are still more from the message. He doesn't open it. He puts back his phone on Doyoung’s nightstand. 

Doyoung is beside him still scrolling on his phone. His brother is a wise man. Donghyuck always comes to him for advice about various things. Things he knows his brain can't handle on its own. And there’s a certain thing right now that was bothering Donghyuck that his brain and _ heart _ can't handle anymore. He can't think of a better time to ask Doyoung about it, so he inhales a long breath before talking to his brother beside him.

“Something was bothering me, hyung,” Donghyuck starts.

“Uhuh,” Doyoung responds indicating that he is listening. 

And that’s when Donghyuck starts pouring everything out. Doyoung even put his phone down to listen to him intently. The writer tells about the weird things he was feeling whenever he was with Mark. Whenever they do things together. Whenever the actor do things and he found it cute. How his stomach churns whenever he hears Mark’s laughter at the same time making his heart jump a little. How cooking for Mark and seeing the actor’s genuine reactions for his food always made him happy. Donghyuck didn’t forget that his brother doesn't know about the house situation, so he left out the details that might make the older ask about it.

He also tells him about the uneasy and jealous-like feeling he always felt whenever he saw Mark with Renjun. How it made him sad and irritated. Reasoning to himself that there’s no reason for him to be jealous because Mark wasn’t even his best friend at least.

“He’s not, because you like him more than a friend,” Doyoung says after his long rant.

“What?”

“Do you really not realized? I mean, everything you told me today was just you pointing out how you like the guy,” they are now sitting on the bed facing each other. 

“I like the guy?”

“Yes. You like the guy. And that guy is Mark Lee,” Doyoung is looking at him seriously. Donghyuck is at a loss for words. It’s not like he doesn't know exactly what Doyoung is saying, but he knows deep in his heart, he’s denying of that feeling from the very start. It’s not long until Doyoung speaks again.

“Look, I don’t know anything about him at all. But based on what you said tonight, and based on what Taeyong has been telling me about his brother, I know that Mark is a good guy. I don’t see how you can't catch feelings, especially if you’re living together. I actually think it’s fate that Mark was the one who rented one of the rooms in your house. At least I know his brother and they’re from a good family.”

Donghyuck winces internally at that. And also apologizes to his brother internally for lying to him.

“If… if that was the case. What should I do? If it’s you, hyung, what would you do?”

“I’d confess,” Doyoung said it. The one thing Donghyuck is afraid of telling himself. He can't even confess to himself that he already likes Mark, and now Doyoung was suggesting for him to confess??

“But let me remind you…” Doyoung looks him in the eye, looking serious again, “… Mark is an actor. He’s a celebrity. It won’t be easy. Dating him, I mean. There are many things to consider and many things at stake. You should be careful.” 

Donghyuck ponders at that for a while. It’s not like he’s going to date Mark. He didn’t even think about that. The mere action of confession scares him, how can he even think of dating him.

“What if I got rejected? He could do that right?” 

“Of course. Then so what? At least you confessed. You let it out of your system. You let that feeling out of your chest,” Donghyuck’s face must be contorted to something that his brother reaches out for his hand and begins rubbing his thumb at it sending comfort. “Rejection is part of life, Hyuck. There are times that we won’t be able to prevent or avoid it. But those experiences should be taken as lessons in life and not dwell in the negative feeling of it. Allow yourself to be hurt, cry about it. But make sure that you’re going to stand up again after wiping the tears away. Because life goes on.”

Donghyuck can really count on his brother’s wise words. Sure, the older gave him something to think about, but he also supplies a solution in case everything goes wrong. Soon he is smiling wide. He thanks Doyoung and this time he is the one giving his brother a bone-crushing hug.

The older is past asleep while he ponders about the things they talked about. _ Should I confess?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALIZATIOOOOOONS~
> 
> I'm sorry for the mini roller coaster of emotions. I had to put that all up in this chapter. 😅
> 
> Jaemin and Chenle's business endeavours were based on a true story. 😁
> 
> NoMin officially happened huh~ 👀
> 
> and yay for Donghyuck's milestone in his writing career! 🎉  
who's happy for him? 😄
> 
> Next chapter... uhhhh. Just wait and see. 😅
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Look forward to the next update! 😄


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything will be alright in the end. If it's not alright, then it's not yet the end."

☀️

Donghyuck stayed at his parent’s house a little until before dinner time. He helped his mother around the house for a bit. He missed doing chores with his mother, especially cooking. It was their favorite past time. He also watched a movie on TV with his father. Doyoung ran errands the whole day.

When Donghyuck comes home, their dining table is a sight. There are a lot of foods on the table and not take out or delivery food. It looks like it is homemade and is probably made in his kitchen, seeing that some utensils are still in the sink. There’s japchae, mandu, seasoned fried chicken, there’s even bulgogi, kimbap, kimchi jjigae, and bibimbap for two. Side-dishes are also prepared. There’s even a bottle of champagne. Mark can't make all this. It's impossible. His housemate was nowhere to be seen though. _ It can’t be- _

“Welcome back.“

Donghyuck hears the familiar voice from behind him. Mark comes from the second floor, dressed up. The actor is wearing a dark blue button-up with stars-in-space like details, tucked in white pants secured with a black belt. He was even wearing leather shoes. Armed with a bit of accessory, Mark looked very handsome. The younger suddenly felt out of place. He came home with just a worn-out t-shirt from his old closet and his pants from yesterday. He didn’t even wash his hair.

“What…” Donghyuck gestures towards the dining table, “…are these for?”

Mark stops in front of him, “I wanted to celebrate with you, that’s why I prepared all these.”

“You?? Made all these?” Donghyuck asks accentuating his doubting voice.

“Uhh… Taeyong-hyung helped me.”

Donghyuck stares at Mark not batting an eye.

“Okay okay. Taeyong-hyung made all these. But I helped him! You can ask him,” Mark supplies smugly.

Mark pulls Donghyuck’s seat and ushers for him to sit down, earning him a confused look from the younger. He goes to his side of the table and grabs the bottle of champagne. The actor doesn't waste any time and pops the bottle of champagne pouring their glasses.

“Congratulations Donghyuck for the great progress towards your dreams,” Mark lifts his glass forward.

Donghyuck echoes, “Congratulations Mark, for finishing the filming of your new drama.”

“Cheers!” they clink their glasses.

“You didn't tell me we should dress up. I should've prepared something."

"Nah, you look fine as always," for a few seconds, Donghyuck was at a loss after Mark's comment.

"This is too much for a celebration when your drama hasn’t even shown on TV yet, and my script isn’t even complete,” Donghyuck says, but he looks so happy by the feast in front of him.

“This is just fine. Let’s just celebrate again when that time comes,” Mark replies as they start eating.

While they are eating, Donghyuck remembers what happened at the filming site the day before. The image of Renjun kissing Mark flashes before him. Though this time, he acknowledges that he is jealous.

“How’s the wrapped up party last night?” Donghyuck enquires. He doesn't want the moment to be awkward but he can't help but ask.

“It’s fine,” Mark’s dry response.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“The feeling is good,” Mark is giving vague and dry answers which indicates that he doesn't want to talk about it. 

Donghyuck wants to shut his mouth but his brain says no, he says, “We have a lot of food. We should probably invite Renjun over and maybe Jeno also since they are part of the dra-”

“I like you."

“Hu— huh?”

“I like you, Donghyuck,” the actor is looking at him in the eye while putting down his utensils, “I like being with you. I like seeing you, especially when you’re smiling. But I also like you when you’re nagging me. I like you when you’re cooking. I like eating your dishes which is my second favorite thing to do.”

Blood starts to rush up Donghyuck’s head. He’s aware that his eyes are wide looking at the man confessing to him right now.

“I like you when you’re doing laundry and cleaning the house. I like that you’re happy doing it. I like your kindness, your compassion for your friends. I like you being a loving child to your family. I like that you’re you. I like that…” Mark is serious but his eyes are smiling, “…this house was sold to us, and made us live together. I like you, Donghyuck-ah.”

Donghyuck stares back at Mark and is rendered speechless by the older’s speech. The writer's own world became a drama scene. He feels like there's some pink color floating in the air. His brain tells him that there's some cheesy background music playing somewhere. And the man in front of him looks like he's glowing. Everything Mark said was delivered sincerely. He can see it ‘cause they are looking at each other’s eyes. His head goes light. He feels like his soul left his body for a moment.

“Say something please?“ Mark is looking shy now while looking at him expectantly.

“Is- is… is that a script from your drama?”

Donghyuck can't believe what he just heard. Just last night, he was sorting out his feelings. He hasn’t even considered confessing any time soon since realizing that the person he likes is _the_ Mark Lee. But now, that same Mark Lee confessed to him. It didn’t even cross his mind that Mark might have feelings for him.

“Am I that great of an actor that everything I do, you thought I’m acting?“ Mark says proudly. 

“Wait! Aren’t you dating Renjun?” Donghyuck blurts out.

“Who told you that? Are there articles saying that we are dating? Why am I not aware?“ Mark replies almost immediately as if he knows that _ that _ question would pop up.

Donghyuck still can't believe that Mark likes him, “Why?” the older looks at him confused at the question, “I mean… why are you telling me this today?”

Mark straightens, “The events of these past weeks made me realize how important you are to me. And I’m aware that what you see at the filming site might make you misunderstand things and I don’t want that to happen.”

Donghyuck nods slowly, training his eyes at the food in front of him. 

“And I actually thought that you’re dating Jeno," the actor chuckles, "Since you’re not, I decided that I must not delay my confession any longer,” Mark adds. Donghyuck perks up his eyebrows.

“What made you think I’m not dating him?“

Mark smirks, “Taeyong-hyung saw Jeno last night on the way home after he dropped me off. Someone was linking arms with him, and according to Hyung, they looked like University couple in love. And then Hyung told me to tell you about my feelings soon before I regret anything.”

Donghyuck has a smile on his face when he heard about Jeno. Of course, he knows who that person linking arms with Jeno was. He did a mental note to mention it to his best friend. And then it slowly sinks on him. Mark’s confession. Mark’s feelings for him. Mark Lee likes him. He doesn't want to know what shade of red his face is sporting right now.

“I don’t know what to say,” the younger confesses.

“It’s okay. I’m- I’m not expecting an answer today. I just really want to convey my feelings to you as soon as possible. I also don’t want to be rejected right at this moment… or any moment from now, to be honest. Let’s just enjoy our food for the night and celebrate our achievements,” Mark has a kind smile on him that makes Donghyuck reciprocate.

Later that night, when the two housemates are both in their respective rooms, they text each other. Donghyuck just conveys his gratefulness for the effort on their dinner. Though Taeyong did everything, he knew that it was Mark’s idea. Mark tells him that he wants to serve him once in a while. _ ‘I’ll get there’ _, he says.

Donghyuck also asks him what is his favorite thing to do, if eating the food he cooked was second. _ ‘Eating my hyung’s dishes’, _ the older replies _ . _Then they bid each other goodnight.

** — iMessage — **

** little Dong [11:30 PM] **

Mark beat me into confessing.

** My DongHyung [11:31 PM] **

I know. Taeyong told me.

** little Dong [11:31 PM] **

It made me happy, hyung.

** My DongHyung [11:32 PM] **

That’s good. I'm happy for you.

But please be careful. He is a celebrity.

Donghyuck, I don’t want you to be hurt.

** little Dong [11:34 PM] **

Yes, hyung. I know. Thank you.

☀️

“Sorry, it’s a bit busy today and Jungwoo is sick,” Jaemin explains as he sits on the seat across Donghyuck. 

The writer came to the café to visit Jaemin and update him on ‘things’. The café is pack with people, mostly university students. Jaemin is behind the counter and there is only one barista with him. Donghyuck decides to just wait on him while indulging in his coffee and pastry. He waits for a good 40 minutes before the buzz inside the place goes down.

“Don’t you have a plan to add more baristas and server here?” Donghyuck asks.

“I’m actually planning on it. Since these days it’s becoming busy. I might get part-time workers though. ‘Cause I think the buzz is seasonal,” Jaemin stands up again to run to the counter to pick up his coffee, then goes back to his seat.

“What is it you want to tell me? I mean, what you said on the phone doesn’t sound like this is just about your script being approved? Am I right?”

“Ah. Yeah,” Donghyuck looks at his best friend shyly, “But I’ll tell you about that first.”

“Uh-huh,”

Donghyuck begins telling Jaemin about the day when the producer called him and told him how he liked his work. How it is going to be reviewed by the bosses in that TV station and the possibility of it becoming a drama. He pours out what he felt about that. How he realized his dreams are coming true. Donghyuck also tells Jaemin the happenings that day which includes him going to Mark’s drama filming location. He reiterates to Jaemin everything and how he ended up staying at his parent’s house until the next day.

“Wait wait. So you’re telling me that you and Mark had that kind of drama??” Jaemin interupts him.

“It’s not drama. It’s just... well, things went that way.”

“I don’t understand. If he and Renjun are dating, why did he wanted to celebrate with you? Even thinking of ditching his own drama’s party? Is that guy a player?? I swear to God, Donghyuck. If Mark is leading you on I’m going to-”

“You’re so noisy! I’m not yet finished. Please let me talk,” Donghyuck shoves a bread into his best friend’s mouth to shut him up.

“But that was sweet...” Jaemin continues, putting the bread — with teeth marks — back to its plate, “...He wanted to celebrate with you instead. Just like what Jeno did for me.”

Donghyuck eyes Jaemin sheepishly with a knowing smirk on his face, “I’m going to get back to you about that later. Anyways…“

Donghyuck resumes his storytelling. From asking advice to Doyoung to going back home into a feast at their table.

“Oh my gosh! I think I know what this is! Oh my gosh! Please tell me I’m right!” Jaemin interrupts again.

“Why don’t you just tell me what happened? I won’t cut you off. I promise,” Donghyuck sarcastically tells his best friend. Jaemin immediately backs off and does a zip in his mouth gesture.

Donghyuck finally gets to the part where Mark confessed to him. Jaemin squeals as expected, but he manages to shut his mouth still and let his best friend continue talking. He tells Jaemin how Mark confessed his feelings sincerely. What his reaction was, what he felt at that moment. How they ended the night. And how Doyoung warned him about dating a celebrity.

“You get me right? I mean, Jeno is a celebrity too. And I’m assuming — don’t deny and don’t lie to me — that you two are dating now. So, did you worry about that too? Did you talked about that with Jeno?” Donghyuck asks Jaemin for advice after his long recounting of the events days before.

“Okay. You’re not assuming anything. Yes, we’re dating now. It happened casually, no grand confession like Mark’s or anything,” Jaemin confesses, “Anyway, as for his job. To be honest, I really didn’t think about it since Jeno is not yet a big star like Mark. But we joked about it once in passing, and Jeno told me that he will protect me.“

Donghyuck perks up at that.

“But, remember, we’re just joking when we talked about that. But I can see that Jeno is that kind of person, so I don’t see any reason not to trust him. Maybe you should ask Mark about it. You both should talk about the consequences of you two dating,“ Jaemin finishes.

“What makes you think I want to date him?” Donghyuck retorts defensively.

Jaemin looked at his best friend with a look that says ‘Seriously? You think I don’t know you?’

“You went straight to me telling me Mark confessed to you and asked me what I do in Jeno’s case, and you want me to think that you don’t want to date Mark?”

“I haven’t even told you if like him,” Donghyuck tries again.

“Are you belittling the number of years that I knew you?” Jaemin answers with finality in his voice which earns a whine grunt from his best friend.

☀️

The following weeks were spent with Donghyuck working on the first episode of his script and Mark attending press conferences and a lot of interviews and magazine photoshoots for his drama with his co-actors. Because of their busy schedules, the two housemates fell on to their past dynamics where they rarely see each other in the house. But since after Mark confessed to him, the actor never failed to check-up on him. Through text messages or even simple notes in the kitchen. Donghyuck reciprocates by not ignoring his messages and cooking for him every time even if they wouldn’t be able to eat together. He had already taught the older how to use the microwave so he could re-heat his food.

Donghyuck was also thinking about the response he will give Mark. He knew now that he like the actor, but he still kept in mind the warning Doyoung gave him. He was conflicted. He didn’t know if confessing to Mark will bring them a good future. He wasn’t distracted by the thoughts of it, but it came to him from time to time even if he’s working on his script.

One day while Donghyuck is just in his room, working, his phone rings. It is his Doyoung hyung.

** — Phone Call — **

“Hyung?”

_ “Have you seen the news?” _

“News? What news? I haven’t watched TV these days.”

_ “It’s about Mark. Check the internet.” _

With that, Doyoung ends the phone call. Donghyuck suddenly has a bad feeling. Doyoung wouldn’t call him like that if it isn't that important. He immediately searches Mark’s name on the internet to see any news articles about him. He doesn't need to scroll further. The first page results are all about Mark. The results are flooded with Mark and Renjun's dating articles.

It takes a heartbeat for Donghyuck’s heart to feel like something is squeezing it. His eyes are wide as he skims the search results of all those articles.

** Mark Lee was reportedly dating co-star Huang Renjun **

** Mark Lee falls for co-actor Huang Renjun in the set of ‘xxx’ **

** Rookie actor Huang Renjun won the lottery with Mark Lee as his boyfriend **

** Mark Lee, not single anymore. Get to know the lucky one who took his heart! **

And a lot more. Donghyuck opens one of the articles and reads its contents. It is stated there that a reliable source told a news outlet that something is going on with actor Mark Lee and Huang Renjun, and it started on the set of their drama. The news outlet has already contacted both sides. According to Huang Renjun’s company, the two have good feelings and are getting to know each other. Mark’s side hasn’t responded yet.

Donghyuck’s mind is in chaos. But one thing he is sure of, Mark’s confession for him is sincere. He knows that. He knows Mark enough to be sure that what the actor told him about his feelings are true. But his heart is pounding so loud that he almost can't hear what his mind is telling him.

The writer closes the article and contacts Doyoung. The older picks the phone up immediately.

** — Phone Call — **

_ “Are you okay?” _

“Yes hyung. These are just rumors. It’s probably not true. I know Mark was sincere when he confessed to me. I mean… I’m not taking his side, but-”

_ “I know that. But I’m telling you that this is the kind of situation you would have to deal with.” _

“…”

_ “What are you feeling right now? Is this nothing to you?“ _

“…”

Donghyuck couldn’t find the answers to his brother’s questions.

_ “You have yet to date him and I’m sure this is already affecting you. I want you to be strong, Hyuck. The kind of mindset you have of Mark is good. If you believe him, then continue to do so. If he is sincere with you, I’m sure he’ll explain to you this situation he is in. If not…” _

“… if not? Hyung?”

_ “If not… I’ll kill Taeyong and his brother, Mark Lee.” _

“O- okay. I’ll wait for him to explain. Thank you, hyung.”

Donghyuck said he’ll wait for Mark to come home to maybe explain to him what is happening. But anxiety gets the better of him and he finds himself out of the house knowing Mark might come home anytime soon. He goes to the playground near the house. Donghyuck goes to his favorite swing. A few kids were playing at the slides and see-saw. He again recalls his young days with Jaemin and Jisung playing there. And then the Universe reminds him of his current dilemma. 

Donghyuck believes in Mark, but _ why hasn’t he responded yet? _ _ Why hasn’t he denied or confirmed yet his relationship with Renjun? _ _ And Renjun, why did the answer from his company seemed like Mark and Renjun were really dating? _ Donghyuck recalls all the moments of Renjun with Mark that he had witnessed. All those times he assumed that maybe Mark was dating Renjun. He thought that maybe, because of Mark’s actions, Renjun also assumed that he was dating the actor. What if he told that to his company? 

There are a lot of things going on in Donghyuck’s head at that moment. He sees that the kids at the playground are one by one getting picked up by their guardians. His mind travels to what Doyoung said to him earlier. There is a lot at stake for dating Mark Lee. Like this kind of issue. Donghyuck contemplates on himself if he is ready for this kind of drama in his life. If he is ready to be talked about by the public. If he is ready to be hated by Mark’s fans. Or be kept in the dark to be safe and deal with the situation of false news that Mark is dating anyone other than him. He acknowledges he likes Mark, but he is not sure if he is ready for the life of someone dating a celebrity. He understands he needs to come up with a decision before the night ends.

🍉

It just gets dark outside when Donghyuck comes home. Mark is waiting for him outside their front door and immediately hugs him upon seeing him. The actor looks worried, he sees from _ his _ expression and he can feel from _ his _ embrace. The younger is taken aback, but he doesn't return the hug. Mark pulls back and holds his shoulders, gentle but with urgency.

“I was looking for you. You’re not answering my texts and calls. Taeyong-hyung said that Doyoung-hyung doesn’t want to tell where you are. So I thought you’re avoiding me. I even asked Jeno where the café was and went there, but Jaemin was not there. I- I don’t know where else to look. You left your phone in your room. I’m so worried.”

Everything in Mark's face is frowning. His hair is disheveled that it looks like he has been running his fingers through them. If he looks closely, it also looks like there are some unshed tears in his eyes. But Donghyuck thought that's maybe an imagination.

The younger ushers Mark inside the house. He goes straight to the refrigerator to get them both a glass of water to help Mark calm down and for him to clear his mind. When they both have drunk their water, Mark speaks again.

“I- I guess… you knew about the news?”

Donghyuck nods slowly looking on some spot in their dining table.

“Donghyuck, first of all, the rumors aren't true. I’m not dating Renjun. I’m not dating anyone…”

Donghyuck looks at Mark, nodding slightly to tell his housemate that he believes him. But the older is visibly fidgeting and worried. Worried that Donghyuck might not believe him. That Donghyuck might think differently of him. That his chance with the writer might be jeopardized because of the situation. Mark continues.

“It seems like Renjun’s management plot it. There’s no photo evidence or any evidence to back up their accusations. His management even gave a response that we are truly getting to know each other and are almost there, which is ridiculous since we only see each other at the set. We haven’t met with his management yet, but Taeyong-hyung and my management are doing everything they could to control the situation,”

Mark is breathless. Donghyuck is biting his lower lips, frown upon his face.

“I hope you understand,” Mark takes a step closer to Donghyuck, “I hope you didn’t believe those articles,“ another step, “I hope you still know that you're the one that I like,” he makes an attempt to hold the younger’s hand when Donghyuck cuts him off.

“I’m scared,” almost a whisper.

“Huh?”

“Mark, I’m scared,” Donghyuck is looking down again.

“What? Hyuck... why? Are people bothering you because of this? Are you receiving hate?” Mark searches Donghyuck’s face for an answer.

“I’m scared that what you’re saying might really happen. I- I like you Mark…” Donghyuck finally confesses looking at the man in front of him, “…but if I date you, will you be able to protect me? Will those things won’t happen to me?” the actor is visibly surprised by the younger’s concern.

“I like you too, Mark. But… I’m scared. We don’t have anything yet but why am I already hurting?“

Mark takes a step back. The realization hit him. He doesn’t have an answer to that. At least yet. His brain can't even process his housemate’s confession to him. He looks at Donghyuck’s eyes. Both of their eyes full of pain. Mark remains speechless when the younger starts to move.

“I’ll… be in my room. Goodnight.”

After like half an hour, Donghyuck hears their front door opens and closes, followed by the sound of a car engine starting. He figures Mark goes out. He also let the tears he’s been holding to, fall.

🍉

It is a little before midnight when Taeyong hears the door of his room creaks open. He's aware he hasn’t slept for hours yet and just fell into slumber maybe 30 minutes earlier. He is just so tired of the day’s events that he fell asleep as soon as he finished washing up for the night. He knew he still has to deal with a lot of things the following day. 

He is certain that someone came into his room. It isn't his parents, they never crept on him like that. His mind is too tired to think that maybe a robber gets in his room. But when he feels a dip in his bed, and a sniffle, he immediately knows who it is and wills himself to get up.

Mark is sitting at the end of his bed, back facing him, quietly sniffling. He has an idea of why his brother is like this, by the way he got a call from him begging him to ask Doyoung of Donghyuck’s whereabouts. _ Maybe it didn’t end well _, he thought. It breaks his heart to see his brother like this. He remembers the first time Mark was caught in an issue was when he was still a rookie actor. He got depressed and doubted himself so much back then. He didn’t leave Mark alone though, he was with him all throughout. His brother was strong enough to overcome that, and that is why he reached this level in the entertainment industry. Seeing his baby brother’s back hunched in sadness in the darkness of his room, it breaks his heart. He could see that young Mark feeling lost in a new home with new people he didn’t know.

He lightly puts a hand on Mark’s shoulder, and when the younger finally turns to him, he opens his arms wide inviting his brother for a, hopefully, comforting hug, thinking it is the only thing he can do for now. Mark takes the offer and crushes in his hyung’s embrace turning his little sniffles into a full sob. It breaks the older’s heart even more. Taeyong is rubbing comforting hands into Mark’s back, whispering “It’ll be okay. I’m here,”s while his brother trembles in his arms.

“I can’t promise that I can solve this, but I’ll do everything in my power to help. Know that I’ll always be here for you,” Taeyong pulls back and takes Mark’s face in his hands, “Always, remember that, okay?” he waits for Mark to nod before he pulls him back into his arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARK FINALLY CONFESSED!!! AAAAAAAAA!
> 
> But yeah... celebrity life be like that huh 😔
> 
> I’m so sorry for the drama. I promise there’s a happy ending for markhyuck. 😫
> 
> Next chapter... is the last chapter and a little epilogue. Look forward to how Mark will solve this issue. Please be with me til the end~ 😁
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Look forward to the last update! 😄


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
sunbae = senior, for older or more experienced people in position  
hoobae = junior, for younger or less experience people in position

☀️

A week already passed without the dating rumors of Mark and Renjun dying. The casts of their drama had plenty of schedules together for pre-broadcast promotions and thus fueled the situation more. Brands were scrambling to get Mark and Renjun together in a CF. Magazines cover them for their month’s issue. A lot of interviews segued their questions to the rumor.

Mark couldn't do anything about it. His management already released a statement saying that the rumors weren’t true. But the buzz is still not dying. As long as people are seeing Mark and Renjun on TV, they’ll believe what they want to believe. Mark also hadn’t talked to Renjun to ask about his side. Ask why his company released a scandalous statement like that. They were always together for schedules, but they haven’t had the chance to be alone for Mark to confront Renjun.

Until the two are left in a dressing room after an interview. The other actors already left because of another schedule. Their managers went to get snacks and drinks for them. Mark doesn't waste any moment to finally talk to the younger actor.

“Renjun-ssi,” Mark calls for the actor’s attention. 

Renjun is sitting in front of the dresser’s mirror, scrolling on his phone. He looks up to see Mark not too far behind him already looking at him through the mirror. The senior actor is looking serious and Renjun’s gut is telling him what this is all about.

“Mark-ssi?”

“I just want to know the truth,“ Mark proceeds to sit at the seat beside Renjun.

“The truth? For what?“

“You know what I’m talking about. Why did your company release that kind of statement about us?”

Renjun fidgets in his seat. He visibly gulps before answering Mark.

“I- I don’t know. I mean, maybe they assumed?”

“Any management’s assumptions about dating news would be negative unless confirmed from the parties involved,” Mark eyes the now obviously nervous Renjun, “What did you tell them?”

“I didn’t tell them anything!” Renjun says defensively, “Why are you accusing me?!“

Mark sighs, “Renjun-ssi, I’m not accusing you. I am just asking you. Now, if you’re not guilty of anything, you could answer me calmly.“

Renjun refuses to look at Mark, eyebrows furrow.

“I’m going to ask you again,” Mark continues calmly, “What did you tell your company when they ask you if we’re dating?”

The younger actor is still not looking at Mark, but a sad expression replaces his nervous one. Tears are now threatening to escape his eyes.

“They’re the one who told me something,” Renjun answers. It makes Mark confused.

“Told you- told you what?”

This time, Renjun braves to look Mark straight in the eye. His vision already blurring because of tears that will probably fall when he blinks.

“I might have slipped that… that I… I like you. I told them I like you. Not just a senior, but something more. And I didn’t know… I didn’t know that they would use that to spread a rumor like that,” Renjun can't contain it anymore and let his tears fall, “At first I told them, it’s not like that. That I just admire you and nothing is going on between us. But they said I should use this opportunity to make my name show up there and make the people talk about me because I wouldn’t survive this industry if I won’t go through this situation. They… they also said that… that I should use this opportunity to get closer to you, since I like you,” he says that last part in a whisper but Mark still catches it.

“The- the offer was tempting. I mean, the first day the rumors went out, my name was on the top search. I checked my covers on Youtube and people started noticing it. And… and… when we had our first schedule after that, you’re not mad at me. You’re not avoiding me. You even accepted those CF offers with just us two. I- I got my hopes up,” Renjun finishes dejectedly.

Mark didn’t expect the answer he got from the young actor. He suspects that everything was a ploy from Renjun’s side. But he didn’t expect the origin of it to be Renjun’s feelings for him. Why didn’t he see that? Why didn’t he feel? Why didn’t he realize that he may be leading the young actor on? Mark slaps himself internally.

“Renjun, I’m sorry,” the mentioned actor lets out a sob which startles Mark. He hovers his hand on the younger, refusing to touch him, “Shh shh~ I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. If I’ve done anything to lead you on, I’m very very sorry! I… I appreciate that you… you like me," Mark pauses, "I’m sorry but... I like someone else,”

Renjun looks at Mark sadly upon hearing his confession.

“I’m also sorry that your company did this to you. But I just want to tell you that, you are very talented. I could see that. I saw that. I worked with you for a few months and I could see that you have potential. Your name doesn’t have to be caught in an issue like this for you to make a name for yourself in this industry. Yes, bad publicity is still publicity, but you deserve more than that. Your Youtube covers are being viewed because _ you _ _ are _talented. You should just work hard for people to continue to see that talent of yours. And I suggest leaving that trash company of yours is the first step.”

Renjun is now full-on sobbing. He expects Mark to be angry and frustrated at him. But what he gets is much more heart-warming. He thought he is just right to admire the actor. The senior actor is not just great at his craft but has a heart of gold too. He feels ashamed of himself for even agreeing to his company’s scheme. 

Mark moves to straighten Renjun up and looks at his crying face until the younger looks back at him. He gives a reassuring smile before he pulled him into a comforting hug. From a sunbae to a hoobae. A hug that says everything will be alright.

☀️

The cast of Mark’s drama is in a live press-con the day before the actual broadcast of the project. Everyone is in their best self. A lot of journalists and reporters attend their press-con, excited to scoop some news about the drama and from the actors itself. After the photos of their arrival are taken, they sit on a long table facing the crowd and cameras. Renjun’s love interest in the drama is sitting in the far left, followed by Renjun, Mark, the lead actress alongside Mark, then Jeno.

The press-con is ongoing and it is going just well until a journalist throws a question that Mark is dreading to hear.

“This question is for the real-life couple on-stage,” Renjun stiffens but he keeps his smiling face at bay. Mark braces himself. “I’m sure many of us would like to know the current status of your relationship. Would you update us?” 

The journalist stands proudly as he is the first one to bring up the issue. People from the crowd cheer and tease. The two actresses on-stage are awkwardly laughing, trying to lighten the dimming atmosphere within their co-actors. Jeno is just smiling, a smile that does not reach his eyes. Mark sees Renjun picks up his microphone with trembling hands.

“We are-“ Renjun begins, but Mark cuts him off by tapping his thigh.

“I would like to say a few words regarding that,” Mark waits for the crowd to be silent and pay attention to him before he continues. He stands up holding his microphone, left hand in his pocket.

“First, I would like to repeat what we have released regarding the rumors. Huang Renjun and I are not dating,” flashes of cameras intensify. Hush whispers from the reporters are everywhere. Mark waits for the people to calm down before he proceeds.

“I don’t know why people didn’t believe that. So I would like to make it clear once and for all. I am single and Renjun-ssi is single. My assumptions are, some people just wanted to put Renjun’s career down even though he was just starting. Renjun-ssi is very talented, not just in acting but also in singing. So it would be a shame if people will know of him just because of baseless rumors like this. I would like for anyone who is still spreading this rumor to stop.”

Sounds of keyboard typing and pens on paper are heard. Surely, what Mark had said is a big scoop. Murmuring from here and there are not ceasing.

“I would also like to tell everyone…” the crowd looks up at Mark again. They thought it was the end of it, but the actor has still a lot to say, “…that I already have someone I really like,”

Again, the buzzing of voices is heard and it become louder. Questions floating in the air waiting for Mark to be answered. The actor speaks again.

“He is not a celebrity, but he will soon be a part of this industry. But... this issue made my chance with that someone crumble,” Mark looks straight into the camera that is broadcasting them live. The cameraman immediately focuses and zooms in on him, “I just want that someone to know that I really like him, and I hope he gives me a chance again. I can’t promise that it will be easy, that he won’t be hurt. But I promise to protect him from any harm that this world will throw at us and I promise to always make him happy in any way I can,“ Mark looks down, still holding his microphone, “I hope he sees this.”

After the press-con when the crowd dispersed and the actors are on the backstage, Taeyong approaches Mark and immediately embraces his brother. Mark melts in his brother’s arms.

“You did great. I am so proud of you. So so proud,” Taeyong whispers in the younger’s ear.

“Thank you, hyung. I wouldn’t be able to do that without your help,”

Taeyong pulls back, “What are you saying? It was all you. I just made a suggestion and the decision to do it was yours. The emotions, the feelings, your sincerity, your courage. It was the Lee Minhyung I know. I’m just here to support you,” the manager pulls Mark back into his arms, “Whatever happens after this, I’ll just be here by your side.”

🍉

Mark comes home a little early for dinner that night. He is just so exhausted from the day’s events that he is looking forward to lying in his bed. He is not expecting Donghyuck to be home. They haven’t seen each other around the house the past week because of their busy schedules. He is also not sure if he is ready to see his housemate after what happened at the press-con. If Donghyuck saw it or not. If not, how should he say what he said at the press-con to the younger in person? If he saw it, should he bring it up? Or wait for the younger to talk to him? Mark has a lot of thoughts when the smell of beef welcomes him when he enters the house.

Donghyuck is in their kitchen, cooking — based on the ingredients in the counter — beef bulgogi bibimbap. _ Maybe he’s not that busy anymore. _But what confuses Mark is the chicken, pizza, and soda at their table. Usually, the dish that Donghyuck makes is already enough for them. He is thinking that maybe they’ll have visitors. He stands there at the kitchen entrance quietly. The image of the younger's back cooking makes his heart jump. He realizes he wants to always come home to this. To this Donghyuck that he came to adore. To the Donghyuck that came to fill his life with sunshine. To the person who made him wanted to change so much. To the one who made him a better person. He stands there, etching Donghyuck's image at their kitchen in his mind.

Soon enough, Donghyuck senses his presence as he turns around to welcome him home. There was that beautiful smile in his face. The one that Mark really likes.

“Hey. You must be tired from all the work today.”

⏳

Donghyuck helped in Doyoung’s workplace again that day. He was there since the early morning. Now, it was lunchtime and they were just eating lunch quietly when Doyoung turned on the TV at the breakroom. Doyoung went through the channels blindly when Donghyuck held his wrist to make him stop.

“What?” the older asked surprised.

“Go back there. What channel is that?”

Doyoung tried pressing for the opposite button from what he was pressing earlier.

“I don’t know, I didn’t see. Why?”

“I saw Mark. Go back there,” Donghyuck became impatient and snatched the remote from his brother. Soon he stumbled onto the channel where the press-con of Mark’s drama was being shown.

_ “…Renjun-ssi is very talented, not just in acting but also in singing. So it would be a shame if people will know of him just because of baseless rumors like this. I would like for anyone who is still spreading this rumor to stop.” _

“Why is he standing and looking so serious?”

“Shh!”

Doyoung scoffed at the younger then went back to watching Mark.

_ “I would also like to tell everyone… that I already have someone I really like.” _

“Oh my God!! Donghyuck-ah! Is Mark going to reveal his feelings for you on national TV???“

“Hyung, please!!” Donghyuck, eyes still on the TV, was whining and looking nervous so Doyoung knew better and shut his mouth up. But he couldn’t help but be excited. 

_ “He is not a celebrity, but he will soon be a part of this industry. But... this issue made my chance with that someone crumble… I just want that someone to know that I really like him, and I hope he gives me a chance again. I can’t promise that it will be easy, that he won’t be hurt. But I promise to protect him from any harm that this world will throw at us and I promise to always make him happy in any way I can… I hope he sees this.” _

Doyoung screeched like a racing car. Donghyuck almost didn’t hear the last part. His mind was abuzz with what Mark just said on national TV. Doyoung’s obnoxious excited expression was not helping. Every word, every promise, every hope that was in Mark’s speech was felt. It seemed like the heavy burden in Donghyuck’s heart made its way out of his system. Suddenly, everything became clear. What Mark did just gave him strength and the will to confess and return the actor’s feelings.

“Hyung, I’m going to do it,” Doyoung nodded enthusiastically, “Will you support me?”

“Of course!,“ the older reached for the younger’s hand across the table, “Whatever makes you happy," he grinned, "Turns out I won’t be killing anyone anymore,” Doyoung said as he gets back to his lunch. They both laughed, Donghyuck with a new determination and unshed tears.

🍉

Donghyuck stands in front of Mark, not forgetting to turn off the stove first. He looks the older in the eye, smiling softly.

“You know, the memory of our first meeting was not good for me. You probably know why. I wanted to be independent that’s why I bought this house. But then I was almost made a housemaid in my own house,” Donghyuck chuckles and Mark makes a move to defend himself, “I thought you would be a burden. But somehow, I found myself liking what I do for you. I like to cook, you know that. To cook for someone and that someone appreciating your dishes made it more special. Doing laundry and cleaning rooms, it just felt so domestic that I didn’t find myself to care-”

“Donghyuck, what are you saying?“

“I’m saying… I’m glad that I met you. I’m thankful that you’re with me in this house. I’m thankful for the new experiences you brought me. The happiness you brought in this house… in me. The- the… I’m just saying that I like you.”

Mark’s eyes widen. It’s like it’s the first time he heard that.

“Well, I just wanted to give a proper confession. Turns out I'm not really good at this," the younger scratches his nape looking shy, "If you didn’t remember, I already told you I like you, but you know, the circumstances are… yeah,” Donghyuck nods to finish his point. He looks at the still frozen Mark.

“Mark, again, I like you too. I really really do. And… I’m ready to face everything as long as we are together. I’m still scared, yes. But being scared with you by my side is just fine. Whatever happens, I’ll be right by you. We’ll do this together.”

Donghyuck tries his best to deliver that sincerely to a still stricken Mark, looking at him in the eye and giving him a reassuring smile. But something made the older snap into reality and abruptly holds Donghyuck’s hands.

“Are you serious??”

Donghyuck chuckles before making a poker face, “Dead serious.”

In Mark’s excitement, he jumps up and down in front of the younger while still holding his hands. He suddenly lifts Donghyuck’s hands in front of his face before pausing.

“Can I kiss your hand?“

Without waiting for an answer, Mark kisses his housemate’s hands then hugs him tight.

“Thank you! Thank you, Donghyuck-ah. You have no idea how you made me happy. Thank you! I promise you I will take care of you-” he pulls back, “I mean, not in the house, but you know,” then hugs the younger again, “I will make you happy, and will give you everything I can. I’m just so happy you returned my feelings.”

Donghyuck is giggling as he encircles his arms to the actor’s waist. When they pull back, not fully letting go, Mark was crying.

“What? Are you really crying, or is that an actor’s tears?” Donghyuck teases Mark. The older just laughs while Donghyuck wipes the tears from his cheeks. His hands lingering for a moment.

The two stares at each other’s eyes. Having a mutual telepathic understanding of what happened, what they want, what has been done, that everything will be alright, that even though life has hardships, they know that now, they have each other. And will be with each other as long as they allow.

Mark gives Donghyuck’s forehead a gentle kiss before hugging him again, swaying from side to side. Negative thoughts are now forgotten. They just soak in the bliss of the moment. 

“I’m glad this house has a Lee Donghyuck freebie when I bought it. I didn’t know it would be the biggest blessing of my life so far.”

“I’m honestly not that glad that the house came with a Mark Lee, but maybe… just maybe… that Mark Lee was the one who completed this Dream House of mine.”

They smiled at each other lovingly before they let their lips meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are things or circumstances that will come into our lives thinking it is a mistake, that it's not for us, that it's just a burden, that we don't need it. But know that not everything bad thrown at us is a curse. Sometimes it is just an instrument to strengthen us, teach a lesson, and an experience that we could bring to the future, make a story out of, and tell our grandkids. 😊
> 
> ———
> 
> that's- that's the end folks 😣
> 
> There's a short epilogue on the next page... if you wanna. 😉


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later...

☀️

“Why did you turn down the idea of me playing the main role in your new drama script?”

Mark and Donghyuck are in a restaurant sitting across each other. Indulging nachos for an appetizer.

“Are you seriously asking me that?“

“Yes,” the actor deadpans.

Donghyuck sighs, “Do you really want to play a character that is created after you?” he shakes his head, “No. That character is literally you!” the writer rolls his eyes.

“Of course! That would be too easy. Playing my life story. The story on how I met the love of my life!”

“But the one playing _ ‘the love of your life’ _ would be a different person. So you want that.”

“Ooh~ I get it now!” Mark squints at his boyfriend, “You’re jealous! Is my Hyuckie jealous?”

Donghyuck scoffs, “Why would I be jealous? You’re not getting the part,” he feeds himself a mouthful of nachos before continuing, “Besides, we haven’t decided on any actors yet for any parts, so don’t sulk.”

Just then, Jaemin and Jeno arrive. It is their monthly little get-together. Two years ago they decided to have a double date once a month, clear their schedules since everyone is getting busy and it’s hard for them to see each other. They’ve been doing that ever since without fail, except if one has a schedule overseas. If then, the other parties still push through and just do a video call for the one away if possible. The two couple’s bond had strengthened over the years. Mainly because of best friends Donghyuck and Jaemin, dragging their respective boyfriends, Mark and Jeno, who in their case were in the same industry. The two actors found a lot of similarities with each other, that’s why they didn’t find it hard to get close.

A lot had already happened with their lives. Currently, though, Jaemin is busy setting up another café in a different city — the reason why they are late and Jeno had to pick him up. This time, it is his own café. He also helped Chenle set up his own business with Jisung. They started a dance and music studio with the two graduates as the main teacher.

Jeno sits beside Mark and Jaemin beside his best friend, Donghyuck.

“Did we miss anything?” Jeno asks, already starting with the nachos.

“We’re just talking about Hyuck’s new drama script. The one with our story. I told him I want to play the lead part,” Mark supplies.

“Oh yeah! I heard from Jaemin. Congrats, Hyuck! This is your first time with SBS right? It’s a big deal. We won’t be able to reach you after this,” the actor teases.

“That’s not true! But, yeah, thanks Jeno.”

“Of course! That’s my best friend! He’ll win 'best scriptwriter' again for this I’m sure!” Jaemin proudly says pinching Donghyuck’s cheeks.

The writer swats his best friend’s hands, “Shut up Jaem.”

“So are you going to play the lead part?“ Jeno turns to Mark, “I want to play my character too. Jaemin said our parts are there as a side story. Should I audition, Nana?”

“Do you want to see Jeno playing his part with an actor playing as you, being flirty and all?” Donghyuck directs his question to Jaemin eyebrows raise.

“Uhh… It’s fine if it’s not my character. But I think it’ll feel weird if he’ll act with another person thinking it was me? Did I make sense?”

“You totally made sense!” Donghyuck turns to his boyfriend, “See what I’m saying?”

Mark leans to Jeno, “He is jealous.“

That’s when their food arrives. The couples eat for a while, catching up about other things they don’t know of each other yet that happened in a month. Until Jeno brings back their earlier topic.

“Hyuck, won’t you allow Mark to play on your drama? I kind of want to audition and work with him again. I just hope I get casted though.”

“Yeah, Hyuckie~,” Mark follows right after, “Me playing in a drama you wrote is something. I mean, I would be working with you, and I would be reading the script you wrote. Every day I would be proud that my boyfriend wrote the script. I would tell the staffs every day how the scriptwriter is no other than the love of my life. I would see how your story would come to life in front of my eyes,” the actor finishes with a wistful look. 

“I would be gagging by now if I didn’t know that he was originally like this,“ Jaemin sports a disgusted look.

“Sappy? Yeah,” Donghyuck adds but the writer feels touched by Mark’s thoughts, “Okay. I’ll reconsider you playing as Marco.”

“Yeah! Nice!” But then, Mark teases his boyfriend again, just wants to see him jealous, “Will there be kissing scenesss?“

Donghyuck looks straight into Mark’s eyes, “Yes. There will be a kissing scene,” then he turns to his best friend, “What do you think of Jeno playing the character that is me? The love interest of Marco. He would be perfect for the role, right? He and Mark will play alongside each other.“

“Oh my! That would be great! I would like to see that. Will there be a lot of flirty scenes?”

“I could add that!“ they turn to the two actors who are grimacing to the thoughts that their boyfriends are plotting, “I should also add a bed scene while I’m at it.“

“That would be AWESOME!!!”

“WHAT THE—” “NO WAY!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo~ who's up for a series? 😅
> 
> Yup, I'll be putting this on a series to answer these questions:  
What happened within those three years?  
What happened right after Mark and Donghyuck got together?  
What happened to Renjun?  
What happened to Doyoung and Taeyong?  
How did Jaemin and Jeno happened?  
Jisung and Chenle?
> 
> What really happened to xxx and xxx? 😱  
and a lot of other future things following the events in this epilogue. 👀
> 
> I hope you're up for it. Though I can't promise when would that be, but it will happen. 😁
> 
> So this is really it. Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the whole story and loved the characters. ❤️
> 
> Until next time! ☀️🍉

**Author's Note:**

> The story is very predictable, but I hope you liked how it turned out. I'm sorry for how things unfolded, but this is my original plan for this fic. 😅
> 
> My very first chaptered fic has finished! Yay! Thank you for reading up to here.  
Shoutout to Lurver for always keeping up to my updates and leaving comments. I appreciate them all! ❤️  
And to all others who read, bookmarked, left kudos, and commented, thank you all so much! ❤️
> 
> Tell me what you think! 😁  
What's your favorite part/chapter? 📝  
Also, who's your favorite character? 🤔
> 
> Keep loving Mark and Haechan! 🥰


End file.
